The Next Generation
by marykate3000
Summary: They weren't suposed to be born. The Stoll children and the Jackson child are tri-bloods, almost as powerful as the gods themselves. So join them on their adventures leading them to the Great Gaea War.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, welcome to my new story. This is kinda a sequel of my other story: Why Should I Trust You? And let me explain some stuff,**

**The reason why two of the children of Katie and Travis Stoll are honey-blonde because in my other story, I messed up on Katie's hair color and made it honey-blonde instead of her chocolate brown hair. **

**And Travis and Conner Stoll's mother is a famous fashion designer who revealed them to the world when they we're 17 turning to 18, turning them famous, well like minor celebrities. (Don't ask why.) So if I mention anything about that, you will know. **

**Ok so you don't have to read the story for this to make sense so ok, yes. Oh yea, if I get any reviews on this story asking questions about their hair color, I will know that you didn't read this author's note.**

**PEACE OFF **

**-Kati (Aka Marykate3000)**

**P.S. Thanks to vanessaod for the suggestion for the author's note!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

People say that you shouldn't remember anything from being a baby, but I have one memory.

**FLASHBACK, WOW.**

_"Lady Artemis, what are we doing here? In a baby boy's room?" I heard a voice say. _

_"Lady Artemis, it's a BOY, can we turn it into a jackrabbit or something?"_

_"NO! I am here to do a job!" Someone; who I was guessing was this Lady Artemis person snapped. A pretty girl with a long brown braid and a silvery dress appeared above me. She lifted me out of my cradle and before I could cry she placed a finger on my mouth and said some words that I couldn't understand at the time but as I learned ancient Greek I learned it was 'take his voice away.' _

_I watched as my voice, which looked silver flowed into a necklace she was wearing. After the silvery stuff was done flowing out of my mouth, she sealed up the stone and gently put me down. _

**END OF FLASHBACK, WOW.**

Hey, to introduce myself, I'm Jacob, Jacob Stoll, a tri-blood (the first one.) and I'm mute. Well, not really, I can talk to people who have god in them or if they are involved in the Greek mythology world. Well not really talk, speak in their head. _And in the story it will appear like this when I talk to people._

I'm the twin of Hailey Stoll and we look nothing alike. I have straight honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Mom says I get my eyes from her father, whose name is Jacob too. I have a younger sister too, but when she comes into the story I'll tell her more about her.

**Hailey's POV**

HI! I'm Hailey Stoll! I'm bipolar! HAHA… (Laughter turns into depressed laughter.) I have no idea why I am, but mom explained that the gods punished us for being almost as powerful as them and did this to me as well as making my brother mute and my younger sister colorblind in one eye, (the green one, yep, one eye is blue, the other one is green.) Dionysus was the one who made me bipolar.

And like my brother said, I don't look anything like him; I have wavy light brown hair and green eyes. And big whoop, I'm a model for grandma. There's this boy named Alex… He's really cute, that's all I'm going to say.

_"What about me?..."_

SHUT UP GAEA! I DON"T EVEN WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU SO LEAVE!

**Alex POV**

Alex Jackson here. Single child. There's nothing much to say about me. I don't have problems like the Stoll children have. I have no idea why I don't have one. My mother said, 'Because… How do I put it?... You're grandparents… UGH I give up!'

I could never get why she said that. I have my mom's eyes and my dad's hair. The Stoll's are my friends, I mean Jacob's cool, but Hailey… she's more than cool… and their younger sister's always giving me the evil eye and so is her little cat thing that never seems to grow up.

" C'mon Alex! They're waiting for you!"

"Coming! I got to go, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Short prologue is short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood and Stuff

**Chapter 1: Childhood and stuff.**

**Jacob's POV**

I had an ok childhood, by then I had really neat hand writing because of writing out what I want to say on paper. Then there was the day when I found out about Rosie, I was six then.

Me and Hailey were in the backyard and I was watching her swing from tree to tree like a monkey. But then… she fell…

I ran over to her and she told me to get some ambrosia from the house. I walked in but stopped in my tracks when I heard mom and dad talking.

"How could this happen!" I heard mom yell mixed with a muffled cry.

"I don't know." This time that was dad.

"We can't have another one!" And then they turned around the corner and I hid in the cabinet. When I was a little kid I was really skinny, so yea, I could fit into small places. What I heard was a little muffled but they were between the lines of pregnancy and punishment. After they left I grabbed a bag of ambrosia and ran out the door.

_"Here, I hope it was worth it." _It was worth it for me cause I learned some valuable information.

"Of course it was worth it. Why do you look pale?" I gave her a weary smile.

_"You'll see when there is a bump."_

"A bump?" She started to eat the ambrosia and the cut on her let started to heal and all that was left was a little bit of blood. And I realized that our blood had a little bit gold flecks in them if you looked closely.

When the bump started to show, Hailey understood now, and when the nine months are over, when I wake up I see Demeter standing above my bed stroking my head.

_"What are you doing here?" _I asked her. The gods barely visited us.

"I just wanted to be a good grandma." Hearing her say that made me jump out of bed.

_"Where's Hailey?"_ I ask getting dressed. It embarrassing when a goddess is in your room and you're shirtless boney person. Well, except when Artemis comes over, but that's on a full moon.

"She's still in her room." She replied but she wasn't, Hailey was standing at the door and when Demeter turned around she screamed and ran away. Yep, you could see her feelings towards the Gods at an early age.

"Why did she run from me?" I didn't tell her the truth. I didn't want Hailey to get in trouble.

Three days later mom and dad came home with a baby girl named Rosie Isabel Stoll. What I liked most about her was her eyes, left one green, blue one right. But soon we learned that she was color blind in her green eye.

**Hailey's POV**

"C'mon Alex, let's go!" I dragged him out of his house with William, the satyr hybrid.

"Where are we going?" But before he got an answer, I said the words teleport and we were in the middle of a Hungarian forest. Jacob's already there with Rosie and her white kitten. She's holding his hand and in the other one Kitty's there. Yep, she named her Kitty, it was Rosie's idea.

"Where the Hades are we?" Alex asked.

"A mystical place called a Hungarian forest."

"Why are we in a Hungarian forest?"

"Oh, when me and Jacob were fighting and Rosie happened to be holding Jacob's hand, we accidently teleported here and we explored. "So… do you want to be lost or what?" Alex sighed.

"Ok, lead the way." We walked through the tree's and came to a stream, which Rosie was too afraid to go through so Jacob had to carry her across it. It was weird that Rosie liked Jacob better. Usually girls stuck together. She even called him 'Jake.' No one else did but her.

We walked for a while and I talked to William about plants. _"Hello child." _

_"Don't talk to me Gaea."_

_"Why don't you join me? I know how you feel about the Gods, they cursed your siblings. Your brother can't talk the human language, and your dear little sister can't see the colors on the other side." _

"SHUT UP!" But then I realize I said that out loud.

"Whoa who put pickle juice in your water?" (Yes, cause in the future, that's a saying.) William asks.

"Uh… sorry…" I can't tell anyone about this. We sit at a peak and look out.

"It's pretty…" Alex says. I look to my left where Jacob's sitting with Rosie sitting on his lap. He had his notepad with him and he was drawing something on a piece of paper and Rosie was giggling at it.

Then we heard a loud roar. "What was that?" William asked getting up. After a minute of silence, a large dragon popped out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Alex's eyes got wide.

"This is from the Harry Potter world. I didn't think this would be real."

"Alex, WHAT IS IT?" I asked again.

"A Hungarian Horntail." And the worse part, we were a bunch of eight year olds with a two year old with nothing to protect us.

_"Then what do we do?"_

"RUN!" That wasn't the wisest thing to do, especially, when the person who said that; William, ran out of reach where we couldn't teleport him.

"Gods, we have to get him now." And the worst part was that the dragon was chasing after him.

I started running after the dragon. And on the way, I started to sharpen a big stick with my knife.

_"HAILEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" _

"TO SAVE HIM!" But he didn't hear me cause I was too far away. I stopped and hid behind a tree when I saw William talking to the dragon.

"You don't have to kill me, I don't think I taste that good." I slowly tip toed closer to the dragon. But then it turned around and knocked the really sharp stick out of my hands.

"Heheh, funny, please don't kill me." But then my stick impaled it on the side of it's head and it fell to it's side. I turned my head and saw Jacob standing there panting and staring at his kill.

"Wow Jakey, you byed byed it." Rosie said. She went up to it and kicked it and giggled.

"Whoa Jacob, you kicked some major wiener dog." Alex said patting his pack.

_"Um…Thanks." _And later that day we got in trouble, but it was worth it cause it was fun almost dying.

**Alex's POV**

My childhood was kinda lonely. For one, I was a single child and I had no one to play with. But then Hailey would always come over to steal cereal whenever they didn't have any at her house. And she still does that, so we're used for her to be in our kitchen in the middle of the night really anytime.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" I asked rubbing my eyes. It was six in the morning and I woke up to a clanging of bowls.

"I want some cereal." She poured Honey-Nut Cheerios into a green bowl and poured milk.

"Don't you have any at home?" She shook her head and took a bite.

"Do you want some?" I shook my head.

"It's six in the morning and Saturday, why are you up?" She just stared at me and swallowed.

"When I want cereal, I go and eat my cereal. No matter what time of day it is." I laugh and pour myself orange juice. We we're five at the time, and there was one year when she ran to our house for no reason.

"Why are you on my couch?"

"I need to get away from home, so I came here." That's when I realized that she was still in her pajama's. I stared at her for a while but I didn't question her and let her stay. But then mom woke up and she sent Hailey home.

And that's when I learned that Rosie was born.

**Rosie's POV**

I was sitting in the backyard by myself and I was one. I was sucking on my thumb and was playing with a daisy, well trying to figure out what was the color of the petals. It turned out they were white.

"Meow." I looked down and saw a tiny snow white kitty. I stared at it and it stared at me.

"Meow?" I responded back. It put a soft paw on my knee and licked it.

"Meow." I stopped sucking my thumb and picked it up.

"Kitty."

"Meow." I hugged it to my chest.

"Kitty." Then I felt mommy scoop me up and take me inside.

"Where did you get that Rosie?" She asked me.

"Kitty." I responded back. She tried to keep it away from me but I held it closer to me and kept shaking my head no. She sighed and let me keep it.

**Katie's POV**

I've noticed everywhere she toddled off to the white cat kept following. And as she aged, it still did. Soon we found out it was a girl and surprisingly, she got along with Stella.

She gave it the uncreative name of Kitty, but she named it when she was one so it would make sense. But then one day Travis called me over.

"I'd think you'd want to see this."

"What?" He opened the curtain a little bit wider and I saw Rosie sitting there holding up a piece of chicken and there was fire coming out from Kitty's mouth.

"Kitty is a chimera." Travis said.

"A really small one."

"But still…" Travis paused and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's a chimera."

**Ok, done. I promise the chapters will get longer. **


	3. Chapter 2: Luke Castellan

**Chapter 2: Luke Castellan**

**Hailey's POV**

I was 13 years old and sitting in history class at Camp Half-Blood. Emma, one of the older Athena kids, was teaching.

"The second great Titan war was horrible. Many lives were taken those days." Emma shifted her attention to Alex. "And Perseus Jackson led them into battle." Alex realized that she was looking at him and sat up a little bit straighter.

I turned the page of the text book and I saw a boy with a scar over one of his eyes smiling back at me.

**LUKE CASTELLAN: THE TRAITOR: **Luke Castellan was the son of Hermes and May Castellan. Many said that Castellan was a traitor, only few said he was a hero. Castellan joined forces with the evil Titan Kronos and let him embody his body. 1989-2009.

Emma came to the page I was on but skipped Luke. I raised my hand. "Yes Hailey?"

"You skipped Luke Castellan." She turned pale.

"There is no need to learn about him."

"But-"

"Moving on!" And for the rest of the class time I wondered why she skipped him.

"_Oh, that foolish boy?" _

"_Don't talk to me Gaea."_

"_He had the same hate for the gods as you do my dear Hailey. But he was foolish and gave up." _She paused and I thought she went away. _"But you, Hailey, are not weak. If you let me use your body, we could over rule the gods. And, we could get rid of all of your sibling's problems." _I didn't respond back. _"Just… think about it…"_

After class was dismissed I searched around the big house for documents about Luke Castellan. "Curious are we?" I turned around from digging through papers and saw Chiron standing there.

"Uh… It's not what it looks like?" He just chuckled.

"What are you looking for child?" I sat criss-cross on the wood floor.

"Info on Luke Castellan."

"Why are you so interested on the subject?"

"Well Emma skipped the subject in history class and I want to find more info on him." He closed his eyes.

"Well I can tell you more about him."

**Jacob's POV**

"Hi Jacob." I turned around and saw Holly, a cute… Apollo girl. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

_"Hi Holly…" _She flashed me her charming smile.

"So… What's up? What are you doing?" I realized I was drawing… How do you just realize that you're drawing? She looked over my shoulder. "I didn't know you could draw."

_"Err, yea, I can." _She sat next to me and I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"And it's pretty good."

_"Thanks." _

"HOLLY OVER HERE!" I looked up and saw Spencer from the Hermes cabin wave her over. She blushed and waved back.

"Bye Jacob." I was still that skinny kid by then, sure I was strong, but it wouldn't really matter. From what I heard, Spencer to the girls was 'hot.' So I sighed and went back to drawing.

"Meow." I looked up from my sketch pad and saw Kitty sitting there on all fours just studying me. I smiled and scratched between her ears. She purred and climbed up my shirt and rested herself on my shoulder.

Yes, she was that small that she could rest on my shoulder. She never seemed to grow. She nuzzled her head and I felt her fur tickle my ear. _"Kitty, stop it." _

_"Whhhy?" _My eyes opened wide.

_"Did you just talk?" _But silence. So I chose to ignore it.

**Rosie's POV**

I walked into the Demeter cabin and saw Hailey on the bed skimming through books and talking notes down.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up.

"Just doing research." She said. When did Hailey do research?

"On what?" But she just ignored me and wrote down something else. I just stood there and watched her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. But the she yelled,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Whoa, you just used a bad word!" I was seven then. She leapt out of bed and stormed out of cabin 4.

**Alex's POV**

I was chilling by the lake when I heard Hailey scream, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Over and over again. I got up from wading my feet and ran to where she was holding her head and screaming.

"What's the matter?" I asked her shaking her. She opened her eyes and stared back at me.

"I-it's nothing." She said. But then I realized my hands were on her shoulders and they were really sweaty. She was also blushing too. So I let go of her shoulders and whipped them on my jeans.

"Uh… sorry." She gave me a Mona-Lisa smile.

"It's ok." She teleported out of the area and I felt like a bad excuse of being part Athena. If I smartened up, I could have ran my hands from her shoulders onto the side of her face and leaned in for a kiss. But no, I just had to be a seaweed brain.

I walked back to the Poseidon cabin but then Katrina from the Aphrodite cabin came up to me and ran her finger down my chest. Which was really uncomfortable. "Hey." I just stared at her.

"Bye." She gave me a glare.

"It's that bipolar bitch, right?"

"Don't call her that."

"Did you hear her scream like that? She's a skank." I glared at her.

"You should shut up." She glared back.

"Don't come running back to me once you realize that she isn't worth it."

"I'll never run back."

**Hailey's POV**

Damn that bitch Katrina, I want to kill something or whatever. _"So the boy's the cause." _

_"What cause?" _I asked trudging back to cabin 4.

_"He's causing you to stay loyal to the gods!" _

_"That's a lie!" _

_"Whatever you say." _I walked into the cabin and I saw Rosie sitting there and her eyes were all watery.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Was that directed towards me?" I stared at her but then figured out what she meant.

"No Rosie." She opened her arms and I wrapped her in a hug. (Remember, she's still a little girl.) She was really small for her age. Then Kitty strolled in and lay on Rosie's bed.

It was dinner and we threw food in the fire. But as usual, I didn't think anything. The good thing about being a tri-blood that you have three bloods in you, than you can sit at whatever table you want as long as it's in your blood.

So if Alex is feeling anti-social, he could sit alone at the Poseidon table, but he almost never is, so he sits at the Athena table. I sit at the Demeter table. I wish I had Zeus or Hades blood in me; I am feeling anti-social right now.

I hear people talking about my freak out. But, ooohh if they knew. I kept thinking about what Chiron said, _'There always has to a 'bad guy.' It's just human nature to blame someone. Even if you have god in them.'_ This made me think a lot. And then I heard this:

"Hailey is such a bipolar bitch. She should totally get a life." I looked up and saw Katrina smirking at _me._ I glared back and stabbed my steak. "She should dig a hole and DIE." I got up and walked over to grabbed her pretty bleach blonde hair and pulled it hard.

"Say that again bitch?" I pulled out my dagger and put it to her hair. She glared at me.

"You're a bipolar bitch that needs to die." She smiled, but that smile turned into a scream when I cut off all of her hair. I took her hair and sprinkled it in her food.

"Well you're a slut with a bad haircut." She got up and stared at me. "Oh do you want to fight? C'mon ho, let's go." She crossed her arms and did something with her hands, but nothing happened, and it bounced off of me and onto her, and then she had clown makeup on.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chiron above me. "Katrina and Hailey, come with me."

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Chiron escorted my sister and Katrina out of the dining hall. My sister had a smug smirk on her face though. She gave me a reassuring smile and I gave her an uneasy smile. I swear that girl was going to kill me.

"Your sister's crazy." Nate, a Hermes kid, said. I nodded.

_"She's a Stoll after all, we're all crazy." _

"Whatever man." After dinner we all sat around the bonfire and Rachel told stories about the things that happened when she was younger at camp. But I wasn't really paying attention cause I was drawing something. I felt someone breath on my neck and I looked back to see who it was and it was Brittani, another Hermes kid staring at my sketch pad.

"Keep on drawing, don't mind me."

_"I don't mind, as long as you stop breathing down my neck." _

"Oh sorry." I kept drawing intill I noticed I was the only sitting there.

"You're really good." Rachel was sitting next to me. I just stared at her blankly. That was something to say coming from Rachel, who I thought was the best artist in the world.

_"Er… Thanks." _She pinched my cheeks, but there wasn't really anything she could pinch.

"You're so cute!" I didn't say anything after that because I started shading in something. Then I realized I was drawing my mortal grandfather and my mother when she was around my age. I set my pencil down and just stared, why was I drawing that? I stare blankly down at it and time passes that I don't realize I'm all alone again.

I'm about to go the Hermes cabin. Really, I could stay at either cabin, but today, I feel like sleeping at the Hermes cabin. Once I walk out of the showers I look up. Oh no… It's a full moon.

"Ugh, boy but a shirt on." I turned around and saw Artemis standing there.

_"Why do you always come?" _I asked. I didn't like Artemis, no matter how much I asked for my voice back, she would always say, 'no.' And whenever I tried to steal it, it would burn my hands.

But as always, she didn't answer.

**Artemis' POV**

What was I doing staring at him? He was a boy! But I couldn't take my eyes off him. There were traces of abs popping out of his ab area and he was just building up muscle. The only reason why I always came on full moons was to taunt him, because hey, taunting boys is fun. But then all the sudden he had to look like that. He walked to his cabin and pulled out a shirt and but it on.

"So how's life?" I made sure to dangle the necklace so he could easily take it. He just glared at me but then those lovely hazel eyes got soft for a minute. What are you thinking Artemis? It's a boy! They're no good.

_"Fine I guess. Not here with your hunters?" _I just shrugged.

"I didn't feel like bringing them along this time."

_"I mean I know you can't bring all of them in my house, but this is camp is so big that you could have bring them here." _

"Well I have to go, I have things to do." I lie.

**Rosie's POV**

I sat crossed legged on my bunk at the Demeter cabin with Kitty in my lap. _"Food?"_ I realized I didn't feed her today. I look around and everyone's in the shower. So I jump out of bed and sneak to the kitchen.

I open the door a crack to see if anyone's in there. No one. I open the door a little bit and squeeze through the crack. "Meat, meat, meat." I sang. "Where do I find the meat?" I went to the freezer and pulled out a small steak.

I gently closed the freezer and walked out of there scotch free. Kitty followed me behind a tree and she lit fire to it after five minutes it was ready and she started to eat. It was a mystery how the camp force field let Kitty in; after all, she is a monster.

After she's down chowing down we walk back to cabin 4 and I lay on my bed like nothing happened. Hailey's back and she's still smiling.

"So what's your punishment?" I asked her.

"Just cleaning the dishes for a week, no biggie."

"What about Katrina?"

"She's doing it too."

"Why are you still smiling?"

"Because, Katrina looks like a mess." She got into bed. "And I'm happy about that." I just stared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hoped you liked that chapter. And don't slander me about making 13 year olds swear! By then, a lot of kids know how to swear, trust me, I've heard it before. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The modeling business

**Chapter 3: The modeling business **

**Monique's POV**

Katie told me to take Hailey shopping cause she needed new clothes, so I had her over at my penthouse to try on some clothes. I peeked into the large changing room and I saw Hailey standing there. And then it clicks, she would be a great model, even if she's only 5'6.

"Um Hailey…" She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could you try on something new?"

"Um sure."

**Hailey's POV**

After she slipped me into some clothes, she rushed me into another room and someone did my makeup and then she dragged me to a room with a white backdrop and cameras.

"Is this a photo shoot?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Can you please do this for me?" Grandma asked. "You're modeling material." After a few shots, I took a taxi home. And in a few weeks, they came out.

"Why would you do this?" Alex asks me. We were sitting at his house, but really, I just broke in to steal cereal. He held up a magazine that had my picture in it. "You don't seem like the modeling type."

I just shrug. "I don't know." But I do. When the cameras were flashing, Gaea shut up, but I couldn't tell anyone, I just couldn't.

Alex stares at me and I stare back. I feel his hand on my shoulder and we both lean in.

"ALEX!" I lean back and Mr. Jackson walks in. He slides his hand off my shoulders. "Oh… am I interrupting something?"

Alex smacks his forehead. "No dad, absolutely not." Feeling the awkwardness in the air, I teleport home.

**Jacob's POV**

I blinked the tiredness out of my eyes and got out of bed, only that I wasn't in bed. _"Wah?" _I sat up and saw my face imprint on a canvas. _"Oh no… not again…" _I touch my face and look at my fingertips. Paint. I walk out of my room and walk to the bathroom to wash it off.

After I wipe off the paint on my face I go look for anyone who's already awake. I figure Hailey's already awake because she's always the first one awake. I walk into kitchen and see the honey-nut cheerio's box lying on the floor, empty.

You see, when you live in a house with a daughter of Demeter and three other people with Demeter blood, cereal runs out fast. I figured she went to the Jackson's house, as she always does to steal some cereal.

I open a cabinet and take out coffee grounds. Yum… Coffee. I grab a spoon and start to scoop the coffee grounds into the coffee maker.

And just so you know, I've been drinking coffee since I was 10 and I'm 5'7", so take that people that say that coffee stunts your growth.

Hailey teleports into the house I nod a hello. "Mr. Jackson is such a cock block!" She yelled. She put a pillow to her face and commenced to scream in it.

_"Good morning to you too." _The phone rings and I tell her to pick it up, but she doesn't hear me so I sigh and pick it up. The caller ID said: Out of Area.

_"Hello?" _

"Hello, is Katie Gardner here?" Maybe it was me being shocked but I couldn't understand what he was saying. He talked a mile a minute.

_"Um… Who is this?" _

"Miles Potter, and who may this be?"

_"Jacob Stoll." _It was weird that his first name was my middle name. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh so she hooked up with that bloke, well can you please put her on the phone."

_"Wait a sec." _I ran upstairs and shook mom awake.

"Meh? What?"

_"This is for you." _Dad was already at work and it was a Saturday. I left the room and I heard a high pitched scream. I peeked into her bedroom to see what was wrong, but she was smiling and almost talking as fast as that Miles guy.

"It's snowing outside." I look at Hailey who is looking out the window. It was December at the time.

_"Yea, it is." _She gets all giddy.

"Do you think we could go to Central Park this weekend?" She liked playing in the snow, a lot.

**Alex's POV**

"Can't skate Jackson?"

"Shudap." I said gritting my teeth. Hailey was circling around me. "Your grandfather is the god of sports, so I'm not surprised if you're good at sports the first time you play them."

Jacob came speeding by with Rosie in hand and I heard her giggling. I swear, they're connection was unnatural, or maybe it was from me being a single child.

"Let me help you."

"No!" I heard her let out a sigh.

"You and your pride." But she still sticks out her hands for me to take. I looked up and after procrastinating, I take it. She helps me up and I realize that her hands are really soft. I'd expected them to be rough from gardening all the time and being a B.A.M.F.

I slip a bit and she catches me, our faces are so close together. "Maybe we could…."

"Yea." We both lean in but then some fat guy crashes into us and causes us to break apart.

"What the fuck?" Hailey said. The fat guy just giggles.

"You guys were 'bout to kiss." He giggled. I mutter things that if my mother heard, she would slap me all the way to Japan going east. I could see Hailey getting into her 'I'm gonna kick yo ass' mode.

"You better skate away before I go all hell fire on you." And all the sudden her presence isn't nice and fuzzy, more like a 'you're going to die' presence.

He skates away and Jacob skates towards us. _"Dude, Hailes, why didn't you beat him up?" _She just shrugs and gets the imaginary dirt out of her nails.

"Can we get out of here?" She asked. "I don't want to kill Fatty McRuinthemoment."

**Rosie's POV**

I didn't get my sister's attraction to Alex, I truly didn't. How does she find boys attractive? Girls are pretty and sweet and nice…

Is it wrong to like girls? Because in everything I see, it's about a boy and girl falling in love and getting married, but it's never a girl and girl.

I mean, I like boys as friends, but I could never love them. I love my brother of course, but not in that creepy way.

But I kept to myself about this.

**Jacob's POV**

Soon winter break ended and we had to go back to school. We got kicked out of our 7th grade school (don't ask… But it was AWESOME.) so we were transferred to some private school called Yancy Academy.

"Do you think we'll tear shit up?" Hailey asks checking her nails.

_"Hades yea." _She looked up and smiled.

"Of course, we're B.A.M.F.'s, all Stoll's are B.A.M.F.'s" We rolled our luggage into the school and a woman greeted us.

"Welcome to Yancy, here are your schedules and your keys." She said. "By the way, I'm Mrs. Larky."

I nodded and Hailey just waved. "I hear that one of you is mute, which one?" I raised my hand. "Will you have trouble communicating?" I shook my head and showed her my note pad. She nodded and we got dismissed to go to our rooms.

I unlock the door and all of my text books are already here, them being placed on my desk. The first thing I do I get out all my mini canvases I got this Christmas/close birthday. I set them up in the corner of the room with my paints, brushes, and canvas stand. School starts tomorrow and I know that my sister's ADHD got in the way of unpacking, so I picklock the door of her room and walk in.

And I was right; she was laying on her bed rolling her R's while pretending to drive an imaginary steering wheel.

_"Aren't you supposed to start unpacking?" _She looks up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." She looks around. "Can you help me?"

_"Fine." _I sigh. _"But this time, you actually have to do some work." _She sighed and got up from her little world.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Abbie's POV**

I sat at my desk filing my nails; class was about to start and everyone's gossiping about the new kids. "New meat." I giggled to my two B.F.F.L.'s, Laurie and Cassidy. They giggled back.

Hi dweeb, I'm Abbie Sanchez and me and my friends are the H.B.'s of this school. And if you're an idiot, H.B. means head bitch. And I'm the head head bitch. The bell rings and Mrs. Ackens opens the door with a really hot boy and a other girl that looks, all right… I put her into consideration to let her under my wing. She looks familiar…

"Good morning class, today we'll be welcoming two new students, Jacob and Hailey Stoll." Then my jaw drops. They're the kids of that hot old dude. That hot old dude still has abs! Sure he might be in his 40's, but still, that's old.

Jacob looks like he's filling in nicely by the way his arms look. I wanted to see more though… Hailey looked familiar like I've seen her before, but where? I dug into my bag and pulled out VOUGE. And on the front cover, Hailey Stoll was standing there smiling. How could she do that, in the picture it looks like she's older! My daddy has been pestering Monique Stoll to let me model for her, how does she get in?

Mrs. Ackens directs Hailey to sit behind me and Jacob to sit behind Reese, the awkward silent guy. Just by the way she walks looks like she owns the place. She sat herself down at the chair and sat up straighter.

"Hey new girl." She glared at me.

"I have a name you know." She said. I just gave her a smile.

"Hailey isn't it?" I reached out my hand for her to shake but she folded her arms. "I'm Abbie Sanchez."

"I decline your offer, but thank you." She said glaring at me with those green eyes that I swear that had a fire in them.

"What?" I shifted in my chair. "What do you mean?" She smiled a crooked smile.

"I know what kind of person you are, you think you're the H.H.B. and you're welcoming me into your little passé." She started to drum her fingers on the desk. "And like I said, I decline."

No one has ever done that before. "You've got some nerve Stoll." She just laughed.

"Yes Ms. Sanchez, I do, so kill me." Then class started.

**Jacob's POV**

I bit my pencil trying to pay attention to the lesson. But I found myself later drawing. But then I forced myself to listen. But I felt many eyes on me. I turned my head a bit and saw many girls ogling at me like I was their favorite thing in the world but they couldn't have.

I looked at my dear sister and she was staring straight forward, probably day dreaming or something. I sighed and went back to my notes, which I knew that I was going to lent to her. The bell rang and I picked up my stuff to go to my next class, which was literature advanced.

You might be asking, why are you in literature advanced and your dyslexic? Well I dunno, I just happen to read and write better than a regular dyslexic person. The guy named Reese is in my class and once again, I sit behind him. He doesn't talk much but don't mind, but if he's going to sit in front of me for the rest of the school year, I would want to be in good terms with him.

I write a note that says: **hey.** and pass it over to him. He opens it while he raises his eyebrow. He gets out a pencil and writes in it. He passes it back and says: **Why do you want to talk to me? No one ever talks to me.**

I write in my notepad: **Because, I talk to anyone, no matter if no one talks to you. BTW, I'm mute.** I show him the notepad and he raises his eyebrow again. "Mute huh?" He says his voice is gruff and really low. I nod. "Must suck."

**You have no idea. **He laughed at that and adjusted his hipster glasses. He had jet black hair like Alex did and brown eyes, but it was cut short, he was medium height and was kinda skinny, but not quite.

"Reese, Reese Robinson. And I know who you are; you're the son of that famous guy." I nodded. **Trust me; I don't like all this fame. **He nodded like he understood. Then class started. And it was funny cause some guy tripped over my sword and didn't even know.

Next I had science and I sat next to a petite Asian girl and I could tell she was blushing, even with her long black hair covering her face. The teacher was this middle aged guy named Mr. Vaughn. He talked for a long time and his voice was all nasally. But finally he shut up when the bell rung.

Hailey was in the same class with me so she walked with me out the door to advanced math. Cause hello, science connects with math, and we happen to be good at both. The math teacher was bubbly Ms. Madigan and I could tell she dyed her hair blonde because I could see the red roots.

The day went by and at 8th period, was art. Yay. Then 9th period is gym. And the gym teacher is some burly dude named Mr. Sanders and what we're doing is, believe it or not, fencing.

**Hailey's POV**

Fencing, this day couldn't get any better. "All right, today we'll be fencing…" But I didn't pay attention to what he said cause I was eyeing who I would like to dominate, hmm, maybe that Abbie girl. She makes my life a hell, at lunch, she purposely dunked her food on my head but said that she tripped. Tripped my ass.

"Female Stoll with Sanchez." Mr. Sanders barked. I gave her a coy smile and picked up foil.

"Just so you know, I know how to fence and I'll kick your ass." She sneered.

"All riiiight princess." I said giggling, sadly for her, I've been fighting off monsters my whole life with these bad boys.

"Unguard." I said holding the foil up. I lunged but our foils clashed together. She wasn't bad for a mortal, but still, she could be better. After a few clashes she found herself on the floor with the tip of the foil on her forehead. I gave her a smug smile.

"I win." She just scowled and got up.

"Just luck new girl." She said bitterly.

"Yea right." After changing a tall Middle Eastern girl came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Isha Amir, and just so you know, I'm from Pakistan." She reached out her hand for me to shake and I took it, seeing she wasn't fake and all.

"Hi, I'm Hailey Stoll, and just so you know, I'm from Greece." She laughed at that.

"I'd be weird if you related to the Greek Gods, huh?" She laughed. And I gave her a nervous laugh.

"Yea, I'd be weird." No actually, it wouldn't, since I actually am, to two of them. We walked to our dorms and we departed and I walked into my room. We had intill 6'o clock for free time. I had an Iris message waiting for me. I run my hand through it and oh look, it's the smart seaweed.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi Hailey, wazzup?"

"Oh nothing up, just dealing with the bitches."

"I think my dad went to that school. You know, in the beginning of the first book." He held up the book that said, **Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief. **Ever since Rick Riordan, an Athena child started writing books about our adventures, it had been supporting our camp ever since. Money wise I mean.

We sit there and talk intill his mom calls him to do something. I wave goodbye and decide to go to Jacob's room. He doesn't answer so I pick lock the door.

"Wassup bro?" But he's too busy to hear me cause he's in his 'don't-talk-to-me-I'm-being-an-artist.' Mode. I sit on his bed and shake his shoulders. "HULLO?" I yell, but then break out laughing. He looks up and flashes me his apparently 'dazzling, charming, and hot' smile.

_"Oh hi." _He said, but more like laughed. _"Close the door." _

"What you think that the other guys will think you're lame?" I asked him.

_"No, and if they do, I'll kick their asses." _He was getting cocky now, but hey, as well as I was, he was a B.A.M.F.

I walk over to his desk and sit on top of it and begin to play with his PSP. There's a knock at the door and I ask him if I can open it.

_"Sure." _He said. I opened the door and some guy with jet black hair and hazel eyes is at it.

"What do you want?" I asked him, his mouth was wide open. "And what are you looking at, keep your eyes up here buddy." His eyes averted to my face.

"Uh, I'm here to talk to Jacob but if you want to do something, I'll be happy to change my plans." He said leaning against the doorway. I laughed.

"In your dreams big boy." I pushed him aside and walked back to my room.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked up and saw him looking at my sister's ass. _"Stop looking at her ass you idiot." _But I knew he couldn't hear me. Silly mortal.

I grabbed a sharpie and wrote in big caps on a sheet of paper: **DON'T YOU DARE TRY FOR MY SISTER.** He turned around and saw my sign.

"Whhy?" He whined. "She's so hot. I mean she's gotta chest and an ass." I glared daggers at him.

**Trust me; she's kinda taken by a friend. **And I was sure I could feel all his hope drop to the ground and die.

"By who?" He asked. **You don't know him.**

"Is he famous? You know since she's a model." I shook my head. Well he was famous at camp since his dad was our camp leader when he came to camp, now I don't know who the camp leader is, but I'm still pretty sure it's him.

**He's from camp. **He raised an eyebrow.

"You go to camp?" **Yea, it's a special camp, but never mind that. **He sighed and then noticed my recent piece of art. "You draw?" And paint, sculpt, and all that shit. I nodded.

**It's not much.** "What do you mean? You draw like a pro."

**Abbie's POV**

I saw Hailey walk by and all the boys in the hallway stared at her. Ugh, she wasn't that hot. "She's such a skank." Laurie whispered.

Hailey opened the door to her room and closed it with a loud thud. What was her problem? "Bi-polar much?" I giggled. But then I heard her scream.

I couldn't hear what she was saying but I heard some Latin in it. Why was she screaming in Latin?

"She's a freak." Cassidy murmured. Hailey Stoll is a freak.

* * *

><p><strong>M'Kay I'm done. Thanks for reading. I like having my own character's cause people can't say that they're OOC cause their mine! And if you're asking about the sexuality of Rosie, then read it again and figure it out. And if your new and don't know about Rick Riordan being a half-blood, well he was, but by now he's like dead or something cause you know they're in the future and Rick would be old and stuff. And they're aware of the books. Also I'm thinking about writing another Tratie story but I'm not sure about it, so should I? Ok, thanks again for reading and if you want to then review. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

"A lot of girls like you, you know." Hailey said handing me a coffee. It was a Saturday and she was wearing her normal sleeping clothes, short-shorts and a tank top and her hair was all messed up.

_"Oh really?" _She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yea, cause you're apparently 'hot' and nice."

_"HEY! I'm nice!" _She giggled.

"I know, but you're totally not hot." I read my coffee cup that I got from Starbucks and it read, **Marvin.** _"You stole this." _

"Of course! Mine says Rosalina." She took a sip. "I told the guy I was Rosalina and I just took it, that easy."

_"You know, if people see us like this, they'll think were creepy incest people." _

"Well like every solution we have, we'll just kick their ass." I smiled, don't tell her I said that, but she could be cute whenever she said something like that. Not like, cute like I love love her, but like little girl cute.

So for the rest of the morning, we sat in my room and drank stolen coffees, well intill she had to go and model for grandma.

**Hailey's POV**

When I walked into Grandma's penthouse I saw my cousin Jana sitting there. "JANA!" I squealed as I gave her a tight hug. Jana looked nothing like Uncle Conner, she looked more like Aunt Naomi with her wavy caramel hair and hazel eyes. But her hair was darker than mine.

"Hi Hales." She had a camera with her. Both of her parents were photographers, and sadly, she was a mortal, but yet, she could understand Jacob without him writing on a paper.

After our photo shoot I dragged Jana outside. "Where are we going?" She asked. "I still don't have my makeup off!"

"I dunno." I laughed.

"You're crazy." She said.

"Baby, I know."

"Don't call me that, it's weird."

"Well, I'm weird so get over it."

"Oh yea." After running a bit around the place, we had to part. I hauled a cab but I wasn't going to Yancy.

I stood in front of the Jackson residence and broke in. Alex was standing there building Big Ben out of toothpicks.

"Hey nerd." He looked up. "Happy Birthday."

"You remembered and you celebrate it by breaking into my house."

"Course I remembered." I said huffing. "Plus I want some cereal." He laughed and threw me a small box of honey-nut. I pulled up a chair and watched him.

"Alex…" I felt my palms getting sweaty. "Do you like me?"

**Alex's POV**

I looked up and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Do you like me?" I asked her. She paused.

"Yea a lot." She bit her lip. "You?"

"Same." I took a deep breath.

"What's today?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"My birthday, April 17th, why do ask?" She stood up and pulled me out of my chair.

"Because I want to remember this day. Forever." Her face was so close to mine that I could smell her perfume. Before I could ask why, she slung her arms around my neck and leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I was surprised at this sudden action. But soon I realized that Hailey Stoll was kissing me. So I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my chest. Her lips were really soft, like velvet or something. She lets go.

"Well, I have to go." She said removing. Before she could leave I grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't leave!" She looked up and her face was all red from blushing.

"What?" I grabbed her shoulders.

"J-just… Don't leave." I rested my forehead on hers.

"Um… ok." She murmured. "So you really like me?"

"Yes, a lot." I told her. I took one hand off her shoulder and tilted her chin up so I could kiss her again. As our lips met her arms wrapped around my neck and my other hand slipped to her waist.

But then… "What are you doing?" I released from the kiss and saw my mom standing there. Then my arms slipped and she wasn't there anymore. Lucky her, she can teleport out of this damn house.

"MOM!" I yelled. "You just had to ruin the moment."

"Wait a hot second, who was that?" But I didn't answer that question as I walked up the stairs. "ALEXANDER FREDRICK JACKSON, YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Well I'm not the one who makes-out every time they think I'm not looking. Trust me; I've seen them almost doing it on the couch. I climbed out of my window and jumped off the roof and landed on my feet. I knew she would freak out like this.

**Jacob's POV**

Hailey stormed into my room and flopped into my bed. _"What's your problem?" _I asked her. She hugged my pillow.

"I kissed him!" She piped.

_"Oh… ok…" _She lay down on my bed and buried her head in her hands.

"But then Mrs. Jackson came in and ruined our second kiss." She paused and threw the pillow at the wall. "So I teleported out of there." I smiled, typical Hailey. She looked up and dipped her finger in paint and smeared in on my face.

"Hello paint face." I dipped my finger in it and smeared it on her cheek.

_"What do you mean? I'm not the only one." _She smiled and sat on my desk and started to hum to herself. We all had decent singing voices. She opened my Macbook Air and went on Youtube and plugged in the ear buds and listened to this song called: Nice Guys.

The door swung open and Abbie was there in a rather revealing tank-top. Hailey looked up a scowled and got out of my dorm.

"Hey." She said walking towards me, making sure that her boobs jiggled when she walked. I didn't pay her much mind and kept on painting.

"Silent type huh?" No, I'm mute bitch. "That's ok." She ran her finger up and down my chest. "I like the silent type." I put my paint brush down and got up from my stool and pointed at the door for her to get out. But she closed it. Then she walked towards me and ripped open my shirt.

_"Holy shit." _But she just smiled and ran her hands up and down my chest. Was this called rape? I pushed her away and ran out the door. Wait, that was my dorm. So I ran back in and pushed her out. Then locked the door and threw away my torn shirt and put on a new one. Hopefully it will get into her brain that I'm not interested.

Later I found myself in the principal's office trying to explain that I didn't sexually harass her. **She was the one who came onto me! She ripped open my shirt!**

"He's lying!" She protested. "He came onto me!" I glared at her. Mrs. Larky sighed and shook her head.

"Well I need proof from both of you." I got up from my seat and ran to my dorm and picked up the ripped white t-shirt. Then I ran back and slammed the t-shirt on her desk.

_"There your proof, now expel the bitch." _But I knew she couldn't hear me. She raised an eyebrow like Reese did.

"Mr. Stoll you can go, Ms. Sanchez, stay here." She gave me a dirty look and I just smirked. _"Serves ya right you bitch." _

"What happened?" Reese asked.

I took out my notepad. **No more H.H.B. **He looked at me.

"What, do you mean that?" I nodded. The next day, Laurie and Cassidy were helping Abbie pack.

_"What's that?"_ I asked Hailey. She covered the mark on her neck.

"Uh… nothing." I knew it was a hickey and I probably knew who left it. But gods, she was only 14 and already had a hickey. But it could be worse and I didn't see any sex hair yet.

But I saw that she was applying makeup on it. Yep, it was defiantly a hickey. And when I was passing her dorm I heard her yell.

"Imma gonna kill ya Jackson."

"Whhy?"

"You gave me a hickey! I told you not to!"

"Sorry, but I happen to like your neck."

"If I was in your room, I would slap you."

**Rosie's POV**

"Haha your funny." I said to this boy at school. He sat next to me in class.

"Thanks." He said. And in the middle of class he slid a note to me. I looked around and opened it. It said:

**Do you lkie me?**

**Circle: Yes or No.**

**-Justin**

I just stared at him. What if he questioned me on why he didn't like me? But I too a chance and circled no. At recess he asked me a question.

"Are you gay?"

"Gay? What's that?" I asked him. Gay at the time was a new term for eight year old me. But I've heard that these mystical gay people could get married in New York.

"It's when a person is wrong in the head and likes what they are. Like if they are a boy and they're gay, they like boys and if they are a girl, they like girls."

"Who told you it was wrong?" I asked him. He crossed his arms.

"My mommy and my daddy told me that, and I believe that too." And on that day, Justin wasn't my friend anymore.

When I went home I sat in my room patting Kitty's head. I knew I was this new term 'gay' but was it that bad to like girls? And as I grew up, I learned that there were homophobes in this world. They would call anyone a 'faggot' or 'fag' if they messed up or didn't happen to like the person.

And I also noticed on the internet that they even called the video's 'GAY' in all caps. And then I wondered, how could videos be gay? So I decided to pretend I liked boys, since this whole 'gay' thing was probably going to kill me if someone found out.

**Alex's POV**

Another school year went by and so I was headed to camp. We I walked in I was assaulted by a rare Hailey Stoll. "Hiya." She said.

"Not that I don't like you, but would you please get off me." She kissed me and got off. After a few days of being in camp, Chiron called us all to the big house.

"We need a selected few to go on a quest, a quest to get retrieve Zeus' master lightning bolt, cause he lost it." Chiron paused. "Again. And he's blaming it on you." He pointed to me.

"Oh come 'on! Just because I have Poseidon in me he blames me!" I yelled. "Just great."

"So we know that you'll be going on the quest, Rachel, if you please." Rachel rolled her eyes and green smoke came out of her mouth.

_Travel west, you'll know the way,_

_Cause where you go, it will stay,_

_It will be easy, just use the girl,_

_She has a secret, but she won't tell._

Her eyes rolled back and I looked at Hailey, she was biting her lip.

**Hailey's POV**

_"YOU HAVE TO GO ON THIS QUEST!" _Gaea shouted. _"THIS COULD BE THE LINK TO WORLD DOMINATION!" _

_"I'm not going to help you." _I said.

_"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME!" _Then suddenly I blurted out.

"I'll go." I said. They all stared at me. I was the girl with the secret, and I knew all of them, they would pester me intill I told them.

"Alright then." Chiron said. "Who else." William raised his hand.

"Well, I'm Alex's protector so I guess I shall go." After talking a bit more the meeting was adjourned.

"You have intill June 19th." A week.

Then I was bombarded with questions.

"What's your secret?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" But I ignored them all. I was listening to Gaea's instructions.

_"Once one of my followers give it to you, you take one little piece for us, got it?" _I learned that she was mesmerizing cause I said.

_"Yes." _

_"And while you're at it, let me embody you." _Then I snapped back to myself.

_"What? NO!" _Then she shut up. I walked into the Demeter cabin and started to pack.

"What's your secret?" I turned around and Rosie was standing there.

"What's yours?" Her eyes got wide.

"I-I can't tell you, I don't think you'll like me after that."

"Well I don't think you'll like me either." I responded. She turned away and trotted off somewhere else. No one talked to me for the rest of the day, not even Jacob.

I sat alone thinking about what if I joined forces with her? I really had nothing to lose. But Alex… I didn't want to leave him.

I loved him, right?

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Alex's POV**

As we walked out of camp I didn't talk to her, nor did she talk to me.

"So… do you know where we can go?" William asked. Hailey looked up.

"I know, Chicago." She said plainly.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"I just know ok?" She was all stand offish, what was up with her? We started walking west.

"Couldn't we just teleport there?" I asked.

"We have a week, and you need to exercise fatty."

"HEY!" She just smiled. She hasn't smiled in a long time.

"Do you think there will be monsters?" William asked.

"Yea." She said.

"Most definitely." I added. You see, William was a coward, like Alex, he struggled to portray the image of his father. I had an image to portray too, but, hey, I liked pranking and gardening so I was good.

"Oh… Great…" I gave him a reassuring pat.

"But hey, the prophecy said nothing about any of us dying." He gave me a nervous laugh.

"Ok." And we continued west, watching the sunset.

**Ok done. Please review and peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hi Jacob." Holly flips her hair in front of me; it makes my stomach feel like there's a hole in it. This has been happening to me ever since I stepped foot into this camp.

_"Uh hi." _She laughs like I said something funny.

"Oh you!" She playfully slaps my arm. I'm not used to this kind of attention.

_"It's odd." _I laughed, but really, it was fucking fake, just like that laugh she did.

"What's odd?" She asks with her big eyes getting bigger. I gulp.

_"Err… Never mind." _I decide I don't really like Holly that much anymore, she's become really weird, like Aphrodite girl weird.

But then Spencer comes a long and she doesn't notice him. Something is definitely wrong, before all of this she'd ignore me and go chasing after him. And of course that would make me feel like shit, but hey, the earth was now acting stupid and not functioning right.

_"I thought you liked Spencer, why don't you talk to him?" _

"Oh, Spencer, he's just an old flame." She said. I just stared at her, with my mouth hung right open. I missed Vanesa, but sadly, we were parted by schools so I had to leave her.

_"I'm sorry, I don't like you anymore." _Her eyes got all wide.

"WHAT?" She yelled. She kicked me and stomped away. I rubbed my ankle. Wow… What was her problem?

I walked away but then I was pushed to the ground. _"What the fuck?" _I looked up and Spencer was standing there.

"Why'd you steal Holly from me?" He demanded.

_"Dude, Holly's been acting weird, I didn't steal her from you, and I already rejected her." _I stood up and he grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Still, stay away from my woman." He shoved me on the ground again.

_"Idiot." _I growled. I got up and grabbed my notebook and headed for the lake. I sat the dock. I started drawing and hoped for not interruptions. But that was too good to be true.

"You know what I want." I looked up and saw Brittany, an Aphrodite girl standing above me in a bikini.

_"I'm not interested." _I said.

"I don't _care_ if you're not interested, I will make you mine." I glared at her. "Unless you're a fag."

_"I'm not gay." _I stood up to leave. _"And don't use the term 'gay' or 'fag' as an insult." _I looked her up and down. _"You're not that pretty anyway." _

"You did not just say that."

_"I believe I did Ms. Abrams." _She scowled.

"If you weren't hot, I would totally fuck you up." Hot, me? Haha. Is that a joke?

_"Believe me, I'm not hot." _She stared at me like I was crazy.

"They fucked you up in the head that you don't realize that you're some hot stuff."

_"Then I am fucked in the head." _She flipped her perfect hair and walked away.

**Rosie's POV**

All these girls were talking about my brother like he was some prize. Some were calling him gay because he showed no interest in them. But last time I checked, he liked girls. Evidence from making out with some girl named Vanesa from Yancy.

Trust me, Hailey told me she found him with this girl in his room, and this is what she said 'eating each other's faces'. But she said that it ended when school ended and they were going to a different high school.

The sun was setting and I was planting my last strawberry plant. Then the dinner horn sounded and I walked to the dining hall. I started walking to the dining hall with Kitty at my feet. I kept thinking about Hailey, none of us have been on a quest before, none the less her. Sure, Alex has, cause if we were in a book he would be the main character and the rest of us would be his side characters. Hopefully Hailey was ok.

At dinner I threw a piece of my brisket in the fire, I prayed to the gods to keep her safe.

**Hailey's POV**

After a monster fight between us and a fury, we decided to get some dinner at a diner.

"Do you even know where we are?" Alex asked me.

"Where are we?" I yelled. The cook yelled back.

"Esterberg!" He yelled. "Basically the beginning of farmland."

"Good." I said. "We're on track." We sat at a booth and Alex sat next to me.

"Do we even have money?" William asked. I dug out of my pockets and I pulled out $40 bucks. "Did you steal these?" I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Err… never mind." Clearly he didn't like my stealing ways. The waitress came and gave us menus.

"Why does Zeus have to pin it on me?" Alex started. But I put a finger on his lip when the waitress came back to ask us what we wanted to drink.

"Coke." We all said in unison. Once she went away Alex started complaining again.

"Just because Poseidon's my grandfather doesn't mean I freaking stole it!"

"Well you're lucky." I mumbled. "You aren't messed up like me."

"What did you say?"

"Uh, never mind." I said a little bit clearer. We ordered and waited and listened to Alex complain on how hard his life was. Son of a bitch didn't know what 'hard' was. But I just looked out the window and looked at the sky. It was a full moon.

**Artemis' POV**

This time I came to camp with my hunters so it wouldn't look if I was only going to see him.

I turned around the corner and then I saw him. He wasn't that skinny kid anymore. He had filled in very nicely by the way his orange camp T-shirt hugged him in the right places. Oh my gods stop it Artemis!

_"Oh, you." _He said gruffly.

"You mad?" He rubbed the back of his head.

_"My day has been odd." _He started to bite his pencil. I gulped. I felt all uneasy. _"All these girls are acting weird around me." _

"Oh I wonder why." I don't, I know. I held up the silvery gem that hung from the silver chain. "Sooo, are you tempted?" I asked smirking. He just glared at me and I smiled. "I guess so. Well guess what, you can't have it!"

_"I swear you just come here to taunt me." _He starts walking away. _"But I stopped hoping, I know I'll never get my voice back." _

"You know as you grow older it becomes even more silvery, it means it's maturing."

_"Yes, yes, I know how puberty works." _He said. _"You're lucky you're gonna stay a little girl." _

"HEY! I am a lot of years older than you!"

_"But you're still in a little girl's body."_ I crossed my arms and made myself turn into a 14 year old girl.

"There, better?" He gave me a coy smile.

_"Do you think it's better? 'Cause __my __idea doesn't matter cause I dunno, I'm a guy and you never ask guys." _I felt my cheeks flush up. Then I kicked him in the balls. _"Ow…" _He fell to the ground holding his crotch. _"Why did you do that? Now I can't have children!" _I stuck my tongue out.

"Serves you right." I snickered.

"Lady Artemis?" I turned around and saw one of my hunters, Becky, standing there. "What are you doing talking to a boy?" But then her eyes get wider. "It's him!" She hissed. I stared at her.

"Yes, yes, now go back to the cabin and sign in." She nodded and scurried away. I turned around and the boy was gone.

**Alex's POV**

Our food came and Hailey started to play with her fries. "So if we're going to Chicago and this is the end of day one and we need to return to New York, then we must be there by day four or better yet day three and then we can get there by day six." I said taking out my notepad and writing down a schedule

"Or, if were running late we can just teleport back to New York." She said taking a bite of her burger.

"Or we can just go with my plan." She looked up from eating.

"Well, I'm just saying, if we're running late than we can just teleport back to New York."

"But we won't because we'll go by my plan." She rolled her eyes.

"But what if your plan doesn't work as planned and were on the sixth day and it's on going to the seventh day."

"My plan is going to work." I said firmly. She just glared at me but then turned her head and looked out the window. I turned my direction to William who was just sitting there watching us fight.

"Well we should hit the road." He said taking a bite of a tin can.

"Yea." She stopped to glare at me. "Wouldn't want to be behind schedule would we Alexander?" She only called me that when she was pissed with me.

We walked into the woods and made a little camp there. "I'll take guard first." Hailey volunteered.

"Ok, well good night." William announced. I couldn't sleep. I stared at Hailey who was sitting there with her sword playing with green sparkles in her hand. I sat up and cleared my throat.

"You're still awake?" She asked me.

"Yea." I pause to look at her. "I'm sorry." She smiles.

"For what?" I think her bi-polarness was happening.

"For being such an ass to you at the diner." Her green eyes lock on my grey ones and I swear that her eyes flickered from green to gold then back to green. She blinked a couple times.

"Oh, it's ok." But then she quickly looked away and she closed her hands into fists.

**Hailey's POV**

If your body has ever been taken over than you know what I'm talking about. It's like your put into a room, no actually it is a room, it has a window and they skies are gray but when you look down there is no ground.

A plain white bed with white sheets and such, brown wooden floors, a flat screen T.V., and I couldn't see anything else cause I was brought back to my own body.

"Oh, it's ok." I stammer. He gives me a quizzical look and I turn away.

_"How did you do that?" _I asked her. I could just feel her smile.

_"You were caught off guard. It was my chance to let you know that I could do that, but I'll be good and not do that intill you let me embody you." _

_"Oh, cause that's so nice." _

_"Well I could do it earlier." _

_ "Uh, never mind." _I stared on forward and waited him to fall asleep. After I was sure everybody was asleep I stood up and walked around.

_"It's time to see what you can do with my powers." _She appeared next to me but she was only a shimmering image. _"I am part of you Hailey and I always have been." _She looked around. _"If you wanted to, you could grow an entire forest, a river, even an ocean! So try." _I decided on something not so dangerous like a stream.

_"Now focus and think to yourself want you want to make, then hold your hand out and command it." _I closed my eyes and thought, 'stream.' Then I held my hand out and said, "Stream." I opened my eyes and saw gold sparks evolving from my hand and going onto the ground and they were slowly making a stream.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. _"Amazing isn't it?" _I looked up and she was smiling. _"I knew you had it in you." _

"I'll take watch now." I turned around and Alex was standing there and his hair was all messed up like usual.

"Ok, but to keep you awake." I pulled the collar of his shirt towards me and kissed him. After I pulled out he just stared at me.

"Oh… I definitely be awake now." He said. I gave him a smile and laid down.

_"Oh, let me take over when you come to one of my minions, they'll know it's me." _I nodded and yawned. _"Now get some sleep young one." _And soon my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm done. Thank you for reading and please review. Or you don't have to, it's ok.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hailey's POV**

"Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Alex standing above me. I sniff the air and smell the after smell of something that burned.

"Did you guys try to cook?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and nervously laughed.

"Heheh, maybe…" I groaned and went behind a tree.

_"Does it work if I ask for eggs?" _I felt her nodding. I closed my eyes and thought 'egg.' Then said it out loud. I opened my eyes and three eggs rested in my hands.

_"Darling, I'm basically mother earth, you can create anything with me baby." _

I got a pan out of my bag and rest it on the fire that they made. "Where did you get that?" Alex asked.

"From my bag." I laughed. I was good at lying. But not as good as my mother, who could say to my father, 'I hate you' and he'd actually buy it. I cracked them and started to cook them with a stick. I was done and I gave them the eggs.

After we ate we started walking west and out of the forest. "Well what now." William asked.

"I know the way." I said.

"How do you know?" Alex asked. I couldn't say, oh, Gaea gave me the directions! Cause we'd all know how that would end.

"Oh, I've been to Chicago many times." I responded. And that was the truth, every spring break we would go to Chicago to visit my aunt Joy with my mom, dad was always busy, plus mom said he didn't want to run into the kraken, aka: mom's step-mother.

She wasn't such a lovely person, she thought my mom did drugs and gave us drugs whenever she gave us ambrosia and she was crazy about my dad. Really, she wasn't the ideal person to be with.

I loved it there in Chicago, we usually brought Jana with us too since she had nothing to do. I found myself yammering on and on about our travels to Chicago, sometimes, me and Jacob steal away from camp just to go to Navy Pier on the 4th of July to the see the fireworks there, of course, bringing Jana and Rosie. We always stayed together, thick and thin, we didn't need anyone else.

I could feel both boys staring at me. I knew they weren't interested in this and was probably begging me to stop, but that was the highlight of my whole life so far, all my favorite memories were in Chicago. So when I had to go to a college, I would try for one in Chicago, my heart belonged there. So I could kiss New York goodbye.

**Alex's POV**

She went on yammering on and on about Chicago and how great it was. I've never been to Chicago, but it doesn't sound so great, so why is she so fond of that place when she's not even from there.

I looked at William and he was listening intently like he understood. How could he understand her? His home is at camp, he would stay there forever. But then I realized that he longed to get out of there, be free, just not at camp.

I always wondered why he looked so sad when all of us left, now I knew the reason why. I chose to listen more to her now. I guess that everyone had their special place, and Chicago was hers.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat at the beach and closed my eyes and let the warm breeze caress my face and run through my hair. The beach always had that effect on me that stopped time. Any beach really.

I was breaking the rules, nothing new. I smell the air for that familiar salty smell. I take out my note pad and start drawing whatever comes to mind. "What are you doing here?" I turn around and Hannah, an Iris child is standing there.

"_What are __you__ doing here?" _I asked.

"Touché Stoll, touché." She created a rainbow in her hands. "I just wanted to tell you that Mr. D won't be happy when he finds you. I heard that he does some weird stuff with his grape vines if you break the rules."

_"What kind of weird things?" _She whispered some disturbing things in my ear. _"That's… ugh." _

"Yea I know, so leave."

**Rosie's POV**

It was a hot Sunday afternoon and I was sitting with my friends on the porch of the big house.

"So who do you like?" Lindsey, an Eris girl asked me. I looked at the ground for a long time.

"Like a boy?" She just laughed.

"Yea a boy. Who else, a girl?" I swallowed.

"Uh… no one really." I responded. She laughed along with the other girls.

"Come on! You gotta like someone." Willa, a Hecate child chuckled. I did, it was this girl from my old school named Christina. But I doubted that she was like me.

"I-I just don't." Then they went on talking about who they liked and I spaced out while petting Kitty. It was just another day at Camp Half-Blood.

**Hailey's POV**

We were in Philly now and the sun was setting and we kept walking intill it got dark, then we stopped at a forest. "Why do we keep stopping in the woods?" Alex asked starting the fire.

"Well we are three 14 year olds traveling alone; it might look like we're runaways." He bit his lip.

"Hm… your right." He noted. He took out his notebook and checked off day two. I rolled my eyes and asked them.

"What do you guys want tonight?"

"I dunno, something vegetarian, you know since I am." I tapped on my bottom lip but then decided on dandelion salad. I went around our little camp and started picking up dandelion leaves. I took out a bowl and took off the roots and the flowers and left the leave.

"Can I have some fresh water?" I asked Alex.

"Dandelions?" He asked.

"Yes, dandelions, you can actually make a salad out of them." He gave me a skeptical look but summoned fresh water into the bowl. "Thank you." I started to wash them then transfer them to another bowl. I grew a lemon tree with my awesome powers and grew it intill it was ripe and picked one and cut it open and squeezed it on top of the greens. I went behind a tree and summoned salt and there was a little pillar resting on my hands.

I sprinkled it on the greens and mixed with my hands. I picked up one of the leaves and took a bite. It was good but I added a little bit more of lemon. "Done." I announced. The boys walked over and I took out two other bowls.

We ate in silence, but I could tell that they enjoyed it. "Alex, I don't think we'll be able to get there by day four or three." I noted.

"I realized that." He said. I put the bowls away and I kept looking at him, Athena kids, and him, hate it when they realize their plans probably won't work. The fire reflected in his gray eyes and shadowed the left side of his face.

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that your plan won't work baby." I said. William was already passed out on the ground.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I know." I paused to lace my fingers with his. "But I just thought you'd want to hear that."

"You know me so well."

**Jacob's POV**

It was right after capture the flag and I removed my armor and my heavy helmet. I ran my hands through my hair and put them in the shed.

I walked into the Hermes cabin and changed out of my camp shirt and into a loose blue T-shirt. I grabbed my notepad and walked out of the place to the hearth.

I flipped open the notepad and skimmed though the pages to find an unused one, but to my dismay, I used up the last page.

I walked back to the cabin and put it away with the other notepads that I already filled. _"Teleport." _I teleported in front of a Michael's and walked in. I ignored the greeter and headed straight to the sketchbook area. I skimmed through all the pages to make sure they weren't crappy, after approving it to my standards I teleported out of the area.

Yea I stole one; all of my sketchbooks were stolen. I walked back into my cabin and searched for a spare pencil. I lifted up my pillow and grabbed the pencil that was lying under it. Am I crazy for having a pencil under my pillow, I don't know, you decide.

I plop down on my bed and begin to sketch. "Why do you draw all the time?" I looked up and Shiloh, a Hermes boy was sitting there watching me sketch.

_"I dunno, I like sketching and drawing. I guess I'm doing it to kill boredom." _

"Well that's what stealing and pranking for!" He exclaimed. "Do you have Hermes blood or not?"

_"I stole this." _

"Big whoop, steal something bigger."

_"Like what smart ass?" _

"A truck."

_"Why would I want to steal a truck?" _

"Trucks are cool." Maybe I had more of my mother's genes, or that I didn't like trucks.

_"Still, I don't want to steal a truck." _

"Whatever man, trucks are beast." I rolled my eyes and continued to sketch.

And in the middle of the night, I taped a picture of a truck that I drew on his face. And when he woke up in the morning, he tore off the paper from his face and looked at it, before he could say anything I headed to the showers.

When I returned I saw that he taped the truck onto his wall. Well at least he wasn't going to go all hellfire and burn all my sketchpads.

I pick up the first one I ever sketched in and flipped it open. I laugh at my drawing, this is from when I was nine. It looked horrible, but I bet that in a few years I'll laugh at my own drawings from today.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up and found Hailey's head resting on my shoulder and she was sleeping. And I decided to me mean by removing my shoulder. I scooted away. And she fell.

She landed with a thump. "What the?"

"Morning sunshine." She muttered something as she got up and rubbed her head. "Aww, does Hailey have a boo-boo?" She growled and slapped me.

"HEY!" She just laughed.

"You deserve it." She said. I kissed where there was a bump forming on her head.

"I'm sorry." She leaned over to kiss my reddened cheek.

"I'm sorry too."

"Ewwww, PDA." William groaned. She got up and took out a small box of honey-nut cheerios out of her bag.

She threw some at me and after she was done she gave William the box and he commenced to chew on it.

"Well let's hit the road." She announced. She looked at me. "Well, if you want to be on schedule, we could teleport there." I could tell that she really wanted to. But I patted her shoulder.

"Nah, let's not do that."

**Rosie's POV**

I sat in history class bored out of my mind. Emma was jabbering about telling us about Abraham Lincoln and how great he was to our society, both mortal and Greek.

I get bored and decide to read more and more about the relationships of all the people they mentioned in the book, all I see is, he got married to a woman, or she got married to a man.

And that's when I lose it. I start to cry. Emma looks up from yammering uselessness and walks over to me, takes me by my arm, and pushes me outside.

A few minutes later, Jacob's sitting beside me holding me close to him. He doesn't ask questions, he just holds me. I didn't get it, what was wrong with me? All these people liked the opposite gender but I didn't, so I decided to make myself change my mind on what kind of people I wanted to kiss.

So that afternoon, I went up to this kid Vincent, a Hypnos kid and some kid, who told me he liked me, and kissed him. But when I walked away, I still liked girls.

'Maybe I should try again when I'm older.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok lovelies, I'm going to end you off right there. Poor Rosie, so confused. Please review and peace.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: That damn lightning bolt

**Chapter 7: The damn lightning bolt.**

**Hailey's POV**

I had finally persuaded Alex to teleport to Chicago, after all, we were on day five by now and we only had a few more days 'til we had to return to New York and return the stupid master bolt to the stupid Zeus.

And in a second we were in front of Aunt Joy's apartment building. It was already getting dark, and Alex's head was bleeding from a hell hound attack, and the worse part, we had no ambrosia.

We ascended the stairs as we carried the passed out Alex. Once we were in front of apartment 4C, I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Aunt Joy peered out of the crack, but then opened fully. "Oh my god, what happened?" I flashed a smile.

"A monster's tail whipped him to the ground and he fell on a really big pointed rock." I answered. "And we have nowhere to stay so can we stay here for the night?" She moved out of the way and let us in.

"Where should we put him on?" William asked. She pointed to the black leather couch and we threw him onto it.

"Do you have any gauze or rubbing alcohol?" She handed me them and I took cloth out of my bag and put the rubbing alcohol on it and pressed it down on the wound. He flinched in his sleep but I held him still and wiped the blood away.

William handed me the gauze and I wrapped it around his head, well the part that was bleeding, but like you had to do it around since you know, heads are round. "Do you need anything to eat?" Joy asked. Whenever we came over that was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Something vegetarian." William said plopping down on the couch nibbling on a coke can. "Or better yet, all your cardboard boxes and tin cans." Joy looked at me funny.

"Why?"

"He's a satyr forest sprite hybrid." I answered. He nodded as he took a big bite out of the can.

"What about you?"

"Just order a peperoni pizza." I replied while I curled his black hair between my fingers. He mumbled something in his sleep. 30 minutes later the pizza delivery guy rang the doorbell and I paid with it with my stolen money.

"Mommy." That was Grace. "Who are these people?" Grace was Joy's daughter. Aunt Joy divorced some son of a bitch who was having an affair with 12 other woman.

"Honey, go back to sleep." She said. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, it was 11:50 P.M. when we came over. Her mouth opened wide when she saw William, who I was pretty sure to her he looked like a regular human, chew on an empty cereal box.

Soon Joy retreated to her room and everyone was asleep, well except for me. As I took a bite of my third pizza slice when Gaea started to talk to me.

_"I will give you the instructions to get there." _She started. _"You will go on the top floor of the Willis Tower, my minion will be waiting." _I nodded. _"And when you get there let me take over your body and then she will know it is me." _

"But what about taking a little piece of it?" I asked out loud, cause I knew everyone was asleep. I took another bite and finished it.

_"Oh, I'll be easy." _

"What do you mean? I thought that it would burn your flesh off, that only Zeus could hold it. That's why it's in a cylinder!" I heard her laugh.

_"Oh, that's just something Zeus came up with just to scare off everyone." _She chuckled. _"Looks like he fooled you all." _A shimmering figure of a woman appeared next to me. It was Gaea, she had wavy brown hair with vines and flowers weaved into it and a flowing Greek dress they wore in the old days. Her eyes were the color of water, almost clear with a hint of blue. _"Now sleep young one." _She placed a finger on my forehead and I fell asleep.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up and I felt like still sleeping. I looked around at my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was being knocked down by a giant tail. I felt a pounding in my head and I reached up to the right side. I felt gauze there that was kinda damp. My guess my blood. I looked around and I was sitting on a black leather couch and the room was just cozy. William was sleeping on the other side and Hailey was passed out on the floor in front of the window near the dining room table.

I little girl with brown hair walked into the kitchen and grabbed a doughnut from a box. She turned around and then we were eye to eye. She dropped her doughnut and ran. She was about four or five years old. Hailey woke up and yawned.

"Oh, your awake, how's your head?" She asked.

"Umm, fine." I said. She got up and unwrapped the bandages. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it with rubbing alcohol.

"This might sting a little bit." She lightly pressed down on the wound and I flinched from the stinging.

"Ow." She just smiled. She grabbed the gauze and wrapped it gingerly around my head. "How do you know how to do all of this?" I asked her as I opened the pizza box that was on the coffee table and took a slice.

"Oh, my mom when we run out of ambrosia." She paused to tuck it in. "Like the time when my dad came home from work and he'd been attacked. Also when Jacob fell down the stairs when he was in his sketching mode and didn't pay attention to where he was stepping, and when I fell out of a tree many times, and when Rosie fell from the roof trying to fly somewhere without her shoes." She laughed. "Mom seems like the only one that doesn't get hurt the most."

Her life seemed more awesomer than mine. I had a very closed in childhood where I couldn't jump off roofs or do anything dangerous, my father always said because mom didn't want me to be, and these are his words 'well how should I say it? Uh… messed up.' I took another slice when I finished the other one.

She seemed to get lost in all those memories, the way she murmured to herself. William woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Ok," I started, my mouth full of pizza. "How are we going to get the lightning bolt?" Me and William started to plan when Hailey piped up.

"Can I go by myself?" She asked. "After all, I know where it is." We both stared at her.

"What? No!" We both said in unison. "It's dangerous!" She sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Listen, you've never been on a quest like us, but it's dangerous! You could be killed." I pleaded. But she just stared at me.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." I glared at her.

"But…"

"No buts, I'm going right now." She got up and slung her bag over her shoulders. I tried to get up but all my bones ached.

Before she went out the door, I yelled. "JUST DON'T GET KILLED." She stared at me.

"Trust me, I won't."

How could she be so sure of herself?

**Jacob's POV**

I planted the last strawberry plant and sat on the dirt and let it run though my hands. Dirt, I liked it.

I kept wondering why Rosie broke down like that, but I could tell she didn't want to tell me. Emma didn't like children; she said that they were too 'childlike' for her liking. So she just dragged my sister out of the class room for crying. What a dick. I could tell that she wasn't ever going to have children.

I looked at Rosie sitting there with Kitty absentmindedly stroking her. I could tell she was unhappy; she has been since last year. But I was going to let her tell me, I didn't want to annoy her.

I got up and walked back to the Hermes cabin.

**Hailey's POV**

I swallowed as I shut the door. Sure I was nervous, I was going to get a gigantic lightning bolt and stealing a little piece. And I was never nervous about stealing anything.

I hauled a taxi and got in. "Where to miss?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Willis tower." I answered as I took a small honey-nut cheerios box out of my bag and started to snack on the contents inside it. After a few minutes I arrived there.

_"Let me take over." _I nodded and soon I was in that room. It was rather lonely in there. So I just sat on the couch and waited. After 30 minutes I was back to my own body. I looked into my bag and saw the lightning bolt in there.

_"Ok, now go behind a tree or something and tear a little piece off." _I swallowed.

"Umm, ok." I went into a building complex and walked into the bathroom, surprisingly, no one was in it. I sat on the marble ground and took out the lightning bolt. I gently unscrewed the cap on the cylinder.

All the sudden the room got dark and the bluish glow from the master bolt was the only light in the room. I took it out and I was expecting to burn my hand off, but no, it felt like you were holding a warm cookie.

And like a warm cookie, it was easy to break off a piece. I took a small part of off the tip about the size of my pinky finger nail. Then I slid back the bolt into the little cylinder. "Where should I store it?"

Gaea reappeared and she handed me a small box. I opened it and set it down on the bottom of the box. _"Now give it to me, I'll store it." _I gave it to her and she smiled. I walked out of the complex and hauled a taxi.

On the way back to the apartment I kept thinking, 'am I betraying everyone?' Gaea kept telling me no, but she still couldn't push the thought from my head. Sure, I hated the gods, they could go fuck themselves, but was this wrong?

But what was good and what was bad? I just couldn't see anymore.

**Alex's POV**

"She's crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I know, she's going to get killed." William added.

"It's like she thinks this is some game!"

"You think she thinks this is a game?" I paused from pacing around. "She doesn't, ok." I just stared at him.

"But it seems like she lives in this Lala world where everything is perfect, well guess what, it's not. She doesn't know what it's like to live in such a hard world."

"Oh, so I'm in a Lala world? You think I'm just here to play a game, huh Alexander?" I turned around and saw Hailey standing there. With the master bolt. "Well guess what Jackson, I'm not some jackass who thinks highly of themselves and has to be always the center of attention."

"Hey! You don't know what it's like to be hated!" I yelled. She just stared at me.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." She muttered. She turned to William. "Well, we should get going." She directed it towards William and not me. She turned her heel and walked to the hallway and hugged her aunt goodbye and her cousin.

She touched our shoulders and whispered, "Teleport." And soon, we were in New York. We walked a few blocks and soon we were in front of the Empire State Building. She dug into her bag and slammed the bolt in my hands.

"Go ahead, be the hero." She said roughly. I just stared at her but I took it. The doorman saw me and he just nodded. So we all walked into the elevator and I pressed the 600th button. The ride was long and painful. I glanced at Hailey a couple times.

Her light brown wavy hair was tucked into a messy ponytail and she wore jean shorts and her camp T-shirt. But her eyes were lost like she was talking to someone who actually wasn't there. But then her eyes met mine with that fire in them so I looked away.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. We walked out and proceeded our way to the throne room. But right as we were about to open the heavy doors to the throne room, Hailey stopped. Her eyes opened wide.

"Nervous?" I asked her trying to clear the tension. She shook her head.

"No, of course not." She kicked open the door and walked in. All the gods were sitting there, well except for Mr. D, who was at camp because of his punishment wasn't over.

"Well what do we have here?" Ares asked with an added snicker. But then Aphrodite smacked his arm. I held out the lightning bolt.

"Uh, Lord Zeus, your master lightning bolt." I felt all eyes on me, especially the fond eyes of my grandparents. I glanced over to Hailey who was just looking forward, really at nothing. I could tell that her grandparents were looking at her with concern.

"So, you didn't steal it?" Zeus asked. "Then who did." I couldn't answer that cause really, I had no idea. I was about to say, 'I don't know.' When Hailey piped up.

"Gaea sir." She said clearing her throat. There was a murmur going between the gods. "We don't know what she's planning but Gaea sent a minion to steal it from you." After they whispered to each other about the matter they dismissed us.

We took a taxi to camp. None of us talked on the way back.

**Hailey's POV**

_"Good young one, you have proved me wrong, maybe you aren't weak." _We were on the way back to camp and I stared out the window.

I swallowed. _"Thank you Gaea." _A smile spread across my lips. This was a job well done.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NOES! The evil is spreading to Hailey! Thank you for reading and please review, if you want to.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Coming home

**This document shut down on me! And I didn't save anything! And I was in the middle of writing! FML.**

**Chapter 8: Coming home**

**Rosie's POV**

I sat on my bunk bed stroking Kitty. It was just another day. But then all the sudden there were commotion outside of the cabin. I looked out the window and saw people rushing to the entrance of camp.

Before I could sit myself back to my bunk, Jacob swung opened the door. I couldn't ask any questions because he took me by the hand and dragged me outside.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him catching my breath from running. We stopped at a large crowd of campers.

_"Hailey's back!" _He said. _"HAILEY!" _He kept repeating her name intil we both heard his name being called back.

"JACOB!" I looked around for her and I saw her pushing people away from her just to get to us.

"Hailey!" I screamed as I ran up to her to hug her. She hugged back.

"Oh my gods, I missed you guys!" She said muffled. She let go of me to hug Jacob, who gladly hugged her back.

_"We've missed you too!" _He said letting go of her. _"So how was the quest?" _She just laughed.

"It was horrible, especially spending 24/7 with that dude." She pointed at Alex, who was waving his hands telling a daring story about his travels.

"I'm just glad that you're not dead." She smiled.

"Me too. I'm tired, so I'm gonna take a shower and then slumber." She walked away and we watched her untie her ponytail and her light brown medium length wavy hair fall to her shoulders.

**Jacob's POV**

I waited for Jackson's little crowd to leave so I could talk to him, but I found something interesting, he was talking to Katrina, not, correct that, he was _flirting _with Katrina.

_"Welcome back Alex." _Alex looked at Katrina and she walked away.

"Hey Jacob."

_"Well Jackson, how does it feel like to be the hero?" _I gave him an unfriendly smile as I circled around him. I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and with the other I pretended that the words I was saying was in big bold letters on a sign. _"Jackson saves the world again!" _I stopped smiling. _"Too bad you're a tool." _

"What's your beef man?" He asked shaking me off.

_"Weeeell, if you weren't a tool than you wouldn't have to ask me that Mr. Jackson." _I walked away planning a prank, that involved honey.

**ZE NEXT DAY…**

The next morning I heard Alex complaining about the honey bomb I set up in the Poseidon cabin that got in his hair along with the feathers. I was about to do a happy dance when I saw Hailey picking the feathers out of his hair.

**DA FOURTH OF JULY….**

**Hailey's POV**

Me and Alex were sitting at the beach waiting for the fireworks were happen. "My hair still smells like honey." I smiled.

"I know, I could smell it from here." Jacob was off somewhere probably doing like setting up more fireworks. Hey, we were pyros; we just need to pyro all over the place. Alex took a blue Twizler out of it's package and started to munch on it.

The fireworks lit up the sky and we watched in awe. And I could have sworn I saw a firework that said: **JACOB IS AWESOME.** After an hour the fireworks were over. We just sat there in silence. I turned my head and just looked at him and he stared back.

"Happy fourth of July Alex."

"Happy fourth of July Hailey." He leaned in as I leaned in. Our lips touched and for 12 seconds, we kissed.

It was just… Perfect.

**Rosie's POV**

I sat alone on the beach staring blankly at the sea. I didn't really like the fireworks, half of the time I couldn't tell what color they were. All around I could see people kissing, of course, all of them shared between a boy and a girl. _"Don't be sad, you'll always have me." _I looked down and Kitty was looking up at me.

"Thanks." I let one tear fall. An eight year old shouldn't be concerned about love. But I was. And I hated it. I got up and walked to my cabin. I was about to walk in when I heard loud moaning. I didn't want to face whatever was in there so I walked into the woods.

After a while I tripped and skinned my knee. I cursed under my breath, but when I looked up; I saw a marvelous meadow shown before me. I looked around and ignored the pain that was coming from my knee. I zoomed into a piece of paper lying on a flat rock. I picked it up and began to read it.

_To whoever stumbled upon this meadow,_

_Please take good care of it for I won't be coming back to. I've started a new life, I hope you understand._

_-Katie Gardner_

Katie Gardner… who was that? The hand writing looked so familiar. But then I remembered my mommy wasn't always a Stoll. So if I was correct, Gardner was her maiden name.

I spent my own time here fixing the place up, getting things going. After having a fight with myself, I decided not to tell Hailey or Jacob about this place. I needed this place to be alone.

A place where I can forget about love and all the fear of being hated.

I headed back to the cabin with the note in my pocket. But then I saw Chiron yanking Aaron, an Apollo child out of the cabin and he was half naked except for his boxers that had the sun on them.

I walked into the cabin and Angie, an older Demeter child was crying and I could tell that she was naked under the thin sheets, but I wasn't that kind of person that would like her when she was naked. Plus, she was old.

"What happened?" I asked Hailey in a whisper, I didn't want to be rude.

"You wouldn't understand, you're still too young." She answered patting my shoulder.

Later in the night I figured out that she and Aaron were doing the birds and the bees very loudly.

**THE END OF CAMP…**

**Jacob's POV**

We were heading home in a cab. I felt Hailey rest her head on my shoulder and the sound of her munching on honey-nut cheerios. I keep thinking about the boarding school mom and dad will be sending me to. Some place called Jackson Hill.

Dad says it's supposed to suck ass, but they're sending me there so if I get expelled, that won't have to be an option for the future.

That seems reasonable.

_"Can I have some?" _I asked her. She poured some onto my lap. _"Gee, thanks."_

"Hey! You said you wanted some, so I gave you some." I started eating them off my lap.

_"True that." _

"Can I have some?" Rosie's hands were cupped so she wouldn't have to pour it in her lap. Hailey poured some in Rosie's hands and she happily began to eat it. The cab came to a stop and we tumbled out as I paid him with my stolen money.

"YAY, HOME!" Hailey screamed. She ran up to a tree and began to climb it.

"Honey, don't fall!" I turned and saw mom standing there looking concerned about my sister's general welfare with that tree.

"Mommy!" Rosie ran over to mom and gave her a hug,

_"Hello mommy." _I said mocking Rosie, but then I just got hit on the leg. She flashed me her smile.

"Hello Jacob." She grabbed my head and kissed my forehead. We're the same height now so it was awkward, well for me really, I didn't know about her.

She was pretty, even as she aged. And if you're thinking dirty thoughts, shut the fuck up. Whenever we went places without dad there I noticed men staring at her. She ignored it. She and dad weren't like most middle aged people, for one, they were it mint condition from monster fighting.

Then I heard a loud thunk. "I'm alright!" Hailey called.

"Go help your sister up." Mom commanded. I walked over to Hailey and offered my hand and she gratefully took it. I pulled her up and we went inside. I dragged my luggage upstairs and walked into my room.

The school uniform was laid out on my bed along with a stack of small canvasses. On the top one there was a pastel green post-it note. I picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Jacob,_

_We knew you wanted new ones. So here, a goodbye for now present._

_-Mom and Dad_

I smiled and stuck the note to an area on my wall that I reserved for post-it notes. Some of them have writing on them, some don't. I start packing and before I pack the uniform, I look at it.

It consists of a navy blue blazer, a black tie, a dress shirt and a dress pants. I'm assuming I have to bring dress shoes too. Ew ties. I pack it away and go to Hailey's room to check on her.

I knock but she doesn't answer, usually, she would answer no or yes, come in. So I swing it open. She's just sitting there with a pencil in hand and a blank piece of paper on her desk. _"Hailey?"_ She flinches and turns around.

"Oh, it's just you." She looked genuinely scared for a moment.

_"What did you think I was, a monster?" _As I was sitting on her bed,she threw the pencil and it hit my forehead. _"Hey! Ow! I was only kidding, Gods!"_

She got up from her chair and sat next to me. We talked a bit but then she grabbed her iPod and started to dance, and she was a good dancer. When she noticed she was dancing alone, she unplugged her headphones and plugged her iPod to her iLamp that served also as a speaker. Dance to This Song was playing. She pulled me up. "Come 'on, dance with me."

_"But I can't dance!"_

_Let's dance to this song, _

_(Yah!)_

_Let's dance to this song,_

_(Yah!)_

_Let's dance to this song,_

_(Yah!)_

_Let's d-d-d-d-d-d-dance._

"Oh yes you can, I've seen you before." She twirled around. "You can dance to save your life."

_"WHAT? When?" _She just smiled.

"When I was trying to steal something from your room," But I cut her off.

_"What were you trying steal?" _

"Some pretty blue paint." She slid across the floor. "Anyway, but I couldn't cause you were in the room, listening to your iPod, and dancing, and boy, you dance pretty good."

_I know your thinkin you heard this before,_

_Some strings and bass to move your body to the floor,_

_(To the floor)_

_But girl that don't matter if the beats are the same,_

_Cause seeing your body move I'm glad you came._

This got me actually dancing with her.

_Move this, move that, verse one, verse two,_

_That's all these songs are meant to do,_

_Just melodies, don't stop to think_

_Mindless moves girl let's grab a drink!_

And we kept dancing our asses off intil mom called us to lunch.

**Alex's POV**

I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. When I walked into the house I saw my mom sitting there reading an article on herself. "Oh, hey honey."

"Hey ma." I mumbled. I didn't look forward to going home. I had to go home to my mom, who was always over protective over me. Let's just say she didn't approve of me and Hailey together. She said that she was too 'wild.'

I also heard her talking to dad on how Mr. and Mrs. Stoll don't parent their children right. And I was all like, what do you mean? Their life seems awesome, full of danger and awesomeness!

"Why are you so down?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said. "Any lunch?" She nodded. No one in this family could cook, so we survived on Grandma Sally's cooking to get us through, and Pamela, a personal chef mom hired cause we had money to throw around since she was a famous architect.

"In the fridge, you can warm it up in the microwave." I opened the fridge and saw beef stroganoff. I took it out and poured some on a plate and put it in the microwave for one minute.

After a minute I took it out and grabbed a fork. I was going to hurry upstairs but then she started to talk to me.

"So how was camp?"

"Good."

"Did you go on any quests?" Every year she asks me that.

"Um, yea." She smiled.

"That's my boy. What was it about?" Why was she so happy I went on a quest?

"Oh." I paused to take a bite of my food. "Zeus thought that I stole the master lightning bolt."

"But you didn't."

"Yea I know." She muttered something and didn't speak to me again, so I just headed upstairs and went into my room.

**Artemis' POV**

I snuck into the window of the Stoll's residence, and the window happened to be Jacob Stoll's.

_"Oh, you whoopee." _

"Happy to see you too Jacob."

_"Why do you even bother to come here?" _He's sitting on a stool and he's painting.

"Cause, you're really fun to pester." I peek over his shoulder and I see him painting a necklace like mine and silvery stuff flowing into it. "What are you drawing?"

_"My voice being sucked into that damn necklace of yours." _

"Why?"

_"Cause it just comes to mind." _

"Oh." We sit there in silence, but then I decide to look around his room. The walls are covered with artwork and posters. And there was a small area where there were just post-it notes.

There were a bed, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary, a mahogany desk that had pencils and pens scattered about on top along with many scraps of paper. There was a closet, which I'm guessing it carried all of his shoes or something. And then there was a drawer, which I'm guessing carried his clothes and stuff. It was just a room, but if you were in the corner Jacob was in, it was a studio.

"Nice room." He just looked at me.

_"Um… Thanks?" _My time was up so I decided to leave. _"But this time, don't go out of the window, everyone's asleep so you can go through the front door." _I just looked at him and I left. On the way downstairs I saw that a lamp light was on. I peeked around and saw Katie Gardner there, but she was sleeping. But then I heard some footsteps so I hid in a nearby closet. But I opened it just a crack.

I saw Travis Stoll walking down the stairs, he was shirtless, but I didn't pay much mind to that, I see Apollo all the time. What was he going to do? Rape her? I grabbed my knife just to be sure.

"Kaatie." I heard him whisper.

"Mweh? She lifter her head.

"Come 'on, go upstairs and sleep."

"Carry me."

"What?"

"I said carry me." She laughed.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay." There was a bit of silence but then I heard them coming upstairs. Then a door shutting. I waited for a while but then I creeped my way out of the house. That definitely wasn't rape.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you liked this chapter, please review and I will write to you soon!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New and old people come into our lifes.**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the school with my suitcase and paintbrushes in hand. I didn't want to crush them so I just held onto them. I walked into the office and grabbed my schedule and key. Boys were walking about and I felt some stare at me, but I was used to it.

I walked up the stairs I looked around for my room, room 302. I found it and walked in unlocked it. Right when I was about to set down my suitcase, there was a rattling at my door. I turned around and a short boy was standing there and he was all jumpy.

"Hi who are you? I'm Caleb!" He talked just like that Miles guy. I passed him a note. **Jacob.**

"What's wrong with you? You lost your voice?" **Mute. **He looked me up and down like if he could tell if I was mute or not just looking at me. "Ohhhhh." I nodded and unzipped my suitcase and took out my canvases.

"Oh god, you paint, that's awesome!" What did this kid want? I hoped that he didn't think I was gay. Dad told me to steer clear of guys who are too friendly, he told me about this guy named Todd and how he thought he was gay intill mom came over to this school to get him out of there. But dad wouldn't tell me how this Todd guy found out. But I could tell he didn't want to really tell me.

So I decided to tell him straight and clear. **I'm not gay.** He looked at me. "I wasn't flirting with you, all though I am gay, I don't flirt with every guy I see."

**Oh, I'm sorry it's just that- **But I didn't finish cause he finished my sentence. "That gay guys hit on you before? I can see why you were all stand offish." His talking speed had gone down by a lot. I wasn't going to write that but ok.

"Let me introduce myself formally, Caleb, Caleb Hurwitz." I've heard the last name before; his father was the senator of New York. "And I know you, your Jacob Stoll, my sister's oogle over you." He means Quinn and Nina Hurwitz.

We talked for a while but then I saw Reese standing there. "Jacob! I didn't know you were coming here!"

**Hey Reese, good to see you again. **He was already in his uniform and he was adjusting his tie and we walked into the room. We did the man hug; you know the grab the hand and then pull in hug.

"Who's that?" He asks. "Why you talkin' to the fag?" The shorter boy stands up from sitting on a chair and runs his hands through is curly dirty blonde hair.

"Homophobic much?" Caleb just glares daggers at Reese. "Well Jacob it has been nice meeting you, but I have to go now, wouldn't want to taint the air with all my gayness." His eyes never left Reese intill he left the room.

**What the fuck man? **"Hey, he was a fag."

**But that doesn't mean you have to be mean about it. **"Whatever man. I got to go, bye."

**Hailey's POV**

I pulled my hair up in a bun and walked out of my dorm room. When we were on school grounds we always had to wear our uniforms on weekdays, and it happened to be a Tuesday. The uniform was just a blue pleated knee-length skirt and a tucked in white dress shirt, also white stockings and black flats. It was just plain.

I walked down the halls with a plant book in hand that mom let me borrow. I liked mom's old plant books; they were by her father, Jacob Gardner. The edges of the pages were soft, there was writing in there, both mine, Jacob's, Jacob my brother, and moms. As the times changed, so did the info on the plants.

I sat down in the student lounge and started to read, with a pencil in hand, just in case to correct anything. This place was an all girls' school, no boys. That's too bad, boys are more fun to talk to, cause all the girls I run into always talk about shoes and gossip all around.

"Hey new girl." I looked up and three girls were sitting in front of me. One was Asian, the second one had brown hair and the third one a dyed blonde, I could see her chocolate brown roots, plus, it was a really bad dye job.

"Sup." I said while writing in something on marigolds.

"Loner are you?" The fake blonde said. I didn't answer them.

"You haven't even talked to anyone here since you walked in here." The Asian girl said. "You must be a loner."

"You look familiar." Brownie said. "Like from Vogue and Seventeen Magazine." I smiled my model smile and untied my hair and let it fall so I didn't have to talk to them and tell them my name.

They all gasped at the same time. "Jana Stoll?" I shook my head.

"Hailey Stoll." Jana was fairer skinned than me.

"Are you guys like sisters?" I shook my head.

"Cousins." They started talking about clothes and makeup, but it bored me so I stood up and left.

"Hey! Where are you going best friend?" The fake blonde asked.

"I'm not your best friend, and to my dorm, you guys are making my IQ drop and I need to recover it."

**Rosie's POV**

I was sitting on the swings swinging back and forth. I rather enjoyed it but then a boy in my class named Sam came up to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied, not knowing why he was there. He just stood there and I stopped swinging and stared back. It was kinda creeping me out. I was about to say, 'what?' when his lips smashed onto mine.

Later when I came to my senses, I pushed him off. "What the heck? Why did you do that?" I yelled, I was wiping my mouth from boy lips.

"I love you, so I kissed you."

"Gross!" Just thinking of a boy flirting with me made me want to throw up my lunch.

"I thought you loved me too." I fell of the swing and crawled away.

When I came home, I screamed into my pillow. That was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. Even more terrifying than my first time fighting a monster.

**Jacob's POV**

I came back from class and I threw my book bag at the foot of my bed. I plopped down on my bed. Classes were hard! There was so much homework! And unlike Hailey, I cared about my grades. (A/N: He got the genes from Katie, cause we all know that Travis wouldn't care.)

But usually Hailey would need my help to pass important things, so I knew she was going to probably Iris message me in the middle of the night for help. There was a knock at the door. Since I couldn't yell, 'come in!' I had to get out of my outrageously comfortable bed and open the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I let Caleb in. "You're so tall." He said. He pulled out a chair and sat on it. I picked up a white board and a dry erase marker. **So, what's up? **

"Aw, nothing, just getting used to this dorm life."

**Hey, sorry about Reese. **"Oh, it's ok; I get called a fag all the time." He said with a wave of his hand. **Are you sure? **

"Yea man, but sometimes you just have to deal with it, or glare daggers at the person." **If someone did that to me, I would kick the living shit out of them. **

"Looks like you could, you have an athletic build." He laughed. "But me, nah, I'm just a twig of a person." He picked up one of my sketch books and flipped to the page where I was working on a drawing of a photograph that Jana took of her, me, and Hailey.

Hailey was on my back piggyback riding me and Jana had her arm wrapped around my waist for a side hug. Rosie wasn't in the picture because she was off somewhere else. And as always, the picture was great. She always had a steady hand.

"Who are these lovely ladies? Possibly your lady friends, and by lady friends I mean girlfriends."

**Ew no, the one on my back is my sister and the one giving me the side hug is my cousin. **I tossed him the original picture from the nightstand.

He just smiled. "If I was straight I'd be all over them. They look like models."

**That's because they are. **"No wonder." He handed back the photograph and flipped over my other drawings. "They looked familiar. You related to Monique Stoll?" I nodded.

After flipping through the entire sketchbook he handed it to me. "You're really good." **So I noticed. **

**Hailey's POV**

I was playing with string when there was a knock at my door. "Come in! It's open!" The door swung open and I looked up.

Behold, it was Abbie Sanchez. But her long brown hair was chopped short, shoulder length. "Abbie? What brings you here?"

She stepped inside of my room. "I just wanted to say hi, that's all."

"I thought you hated me." I said innocently.

"I-I did. But I just want to apologize for being a bitch to you." Abbie Sanchez was apologizing? That was new. I put down my string.

"Well I forgive you." She awkwardly just stood there, then did some kind of bowing thing and left. That was odd; I didn't take Sanchez as a person who apologizes. It's going to be dinner so I head to the large dining room. I grab a tray and get my food.

I sit at an empty table and take a stab at my spaghetti. Many of the girls here think I'm friendless, but they're wrong, I have friends back at camp.

"Suzette Garner, nice to meet you." I looked up and saw that fake blonde girl was sitting across from me.

"Hailey Stoll." I replied.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" I didn't answer.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked after a long moment of silenced.

"I just want to know why you don't have any friends here."

"Because, all you guys are sissies, every single one of you, I don't do sissies." Jana was a little bit of a sissy, but that was only against bugs, she hated bugs. The rest, she was good. "Not to mention a whole lot of bitching around you guys." She glared at me and got up and went to her little friends.

I ate for a while but then saw Abbie standing there like a lost child not knowing where their mother was. "Hey!" I called. She turned her head to me. "Come here." She walked over to me and sat down. "They shun you now?" I asked. She nodded and picked at her food.

"I don't get it, I was at the top, but now, they all ignore me." I just shrugged.

"They're just a bunch of pricks from rich families."

"No wonder, I got a scholarship here, my family's middle class, we own a laundry mat. Live on the upper floor with mi tres hermanos, madre, abuela, y padre."

"No sisters?" She shook her head.

"I wish. Why are you shunned? You're living the life, you've got money, hell, you a model!"

"I live the middle class life at home; I don't go for the rich people stuff. Plus, I called them sissies and now they're highly offended." She just smiled. "You know what?" I said as I finished up my salad. "We should stick together; I'd be for the better." She smiled.

"Um, ok, so I take it that you weren't kidding on forgiving me." She leaned forward and crossed her legs. I leaned back and crossed my legs.

"And you weren't kidding about apologizing, what made you do that?" She still was picking at her food, but this time putting little bits of food in her mouth and chewing.

"Well when Ma and Pa found out I got expelled from the school they demanded why, I wouldn't tell them so they went to the old hag Mrs. Wanker or whatever her name was. She told them everything and I got in trouble. They made me go to church more often, like twice a week. Then when I convinced them I learned my wrongs, Madre took some scissors and chopped off my hair. She said to start out as a new person."

"So church has changed you?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Just made me see that I was a bitch." We got up and put our trays away and walked upstairs.

"Well it was nice talking to you Sanchez." I said unlocking my door.

"You too Stoll."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG they are friends? Ok thanks for reading, please review and peace off.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Wha?

**Chapter 10: WHA?**

**Alex's POV**

Out lips pressed together and I felt her hands run through my hair. Our tongues fight for dominance and I win.

"Alex." She breathed as our lips moved apart for a moment but then move back together. I put my hand on her ass but she broke out makeout.

"Nuh uh uh, you ain't getting this Jackson." She walked out of my dorm. "See ya Jackson."

"Bye Katrina." I said. I went into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. I needed to cool off.

After I got out of the shower, an Iris message popped up. I waved my hand through it and Hailey was on the other line. "Hey Jackson." She said bluntly.

"Hi." We talked for a while but then she hung up on me. Did I feel bad about it? No. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

**Jacob's POV**

Me, Caleb, and Reese was hanging out in the den and Reese was bitching about how he can't find a girlfriend. It's December and it's getting close to winter break. By now, Reese and Caleb have been getting along and now consider themselves as friends.

"I mean come 'on, what do girls not see in me?"

"If you were gay, I wouldn't even try to hit on you." That just made Reese bury his head in his hands.

"Jacob, how do you stay single?" I just shrugged.

**I just don't think about them and absorb myself even more into my art. **"Well Mr. Artist, I'm not like you, and plus, girls dig guys that can cook, play guitar, and be all artistic, you do two out of the three. But me, no."

**Well sorry that I was trying to give you advice. **He just waved his hand. "Man, you just walk up to a girl and ask her out and she'll automatically say yes."

**You're drowning yourself here Reese. **"I agree with Jacob, I'm no pussy lover but you should stop complaining." Reese said something but I couldn't make it out. But I was pretty sure it was 'shut the hell up.'

It was the weekend and we weren't in school clothes and we had nothing to do. "What should we do?" Caleb said out loud. **I don't know, hey Reese, did you finish that term paper, it's due on Monday. **

"Ugh, don't remind me." **We could hang out with my sister and her friends. **I suggested.

"You're hot sister?" Reese asked suddenly with a smile on his face. **Yes, Hailey, unless you're talking about my eight year old sister. **

"Cool, I'd like to meet her." Caleb said while examining his nails. I ran up to my dorm and Iris messaged Hailey.

She picked up and she was sitting next to a girl with short brown hair, she kinda looked like Abbie. Was it another half-blood? I haven't seen her before. Maybe from that Roman camp.

"Sup."

_"Sup, do you want to hang out?" _

"Depends." She said. "Any other people?"

_"Just my friends and me." _

"Where?" She asked.

_"I dunno, the mall?" _

"Ok, what time?"

"_Now." _

"Ok. Where in the mall?"

_"STARBUCKS. Gods I need coffee so bad." _

"Ok, fine, see you later." Then she hung up. I wrote on a piece of paper, **LET'S GO! **Folded it into a paper plane and slid down the railing and threw it at them.

**Hailey's POV**

Yea, I told Abbie about our world, she didn't freak out about it, she was all like, 'meh, ok, makes sense now.' She told me that her neighbor was always coming home looking bloody and torn up. But then when he ate something that looked like a lemon bar he looked just fine.

That neighbor was the Jared, the son of Hecate. Jared said that his father owned a diner south of town.

"Where are we going?" Abbie asked. She adjusted her white head band. She kinda looked like that girl Quinn from that old T.V. show Glee. Except that she was Hispanic and had brown hair.

"The mall!" I announced. "With my brother and his friends."

"Um, ok." She said. After we pulled on our coats, we hailed a taxi to bring us to the mall.

When we arrived at the mall and we walked to the Starbucks. "The boy's aren't here yet." I mumbled ?

"How about I go get some coffee for us? I know your order." Abbie insisted.

"Ok, I'll wait for the boys here."

**Jacob's POV**

There was one thing on my mind. COFFEE. "Slow down Stoll!" Reese yelled. I slid around the corner and saw Hailey sitting there with the same girl I saw when we were talking via Iris message.

_"Hey!" _She turned around and waved. And the girl she was sitting across from turned her head and stared at me. But then I stopped. That was really Abbie Sanchez, the girl who tried to rape me.

"God Jacob, you run really fast." Caleb panted while clutching his stomach. Reese opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Whoa man, is that Abbigail Sanchez?" Reese asked. I nodded. **Well, at least I think so. **Caleb just stared at us and went ahead.

"Nice to meet you Jacob's sister." He said putting out his hand. Hailey's hand slipped into it and shook it. We walked up to it and Abbie avoided out questionable stares.

"It's Hailey, you?"

"Caleb and I think you know him." Caleb said pointing at Reese who was still staring at Abbie.

"Yes, too well." I went to the Starbucks to get some coffee and when I came back Abbie and Reese were gone.

_"Where did they go?" _Hailey looked up.

"Where did they go?" She repeated.

**Well I wouldn't know, I was getting myself some coffee. What about you guys? **They both stared at me.

"We were too busy talking." Caleb responded.

"Meh oh well."

**Abbie's POV**

"LET GO OF ME REESE!" I yelled. Well more like laughed. He had me by my waist and I felt him smelling my hair.

"You cut your hair." He noted.

"No!" I laughed again cause he was tickling me even more. "Mi Madre cut it by force!" He turned me around and pulled my closer.

"Oh, I was just going to say it looks good on you." We kissed and in the middle of it a cop yelled at us to break it up. We middle fingered the cop and got threw out.

We walked for a while and came to a park. "Why didn't you call me?" He asked as we sat on the swings.

"The 'rents took away my phone; they threw it in the sea. Can't afford a new one and I forgot your number."

"That's harsh; I could buy you a new one." I shook my head.

"I'm not going to free load off you or anyone. Plus I don't want to trouble you."

"What? It won't be a problem, I've got money!" He said. He handed me a wad of cash from his pockets. I just stared at it.

"Cause your father is a movie star. My father is just a guy who works in a laundry mat." I handed him back the wad of money and closed his fingers on it.

He changed the subject. "Aren't you supposed to have your quinceaneara this year?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

"Yea." I lie. We didn't have enough money. I was lucky to get that scholarship.

"You know, when I tried to call you the first time, I wouldn't stop trying to call you. I called you at least 20 times a day. But then in the middle of July I stopped. I thought you broke up with me."

"I'm a bad girlfriend." I stated.

"No you aren't."

"Reese, you were basically saying that I was." He got off of his swing and leaned over my at my swing and kissed my forehead.

"But Abbie, you're not."

-Back at the school-

"Where did you go?" Hailey asks.

"To a park." I replied.

"With Reese?" I didn't answer that. We were going through my closet for some reason and she pulled out a baby blue strapless dress.

"Why do you have so many dresses?" She asked laying that dress on the dress pile.

"To feel like a princess." I replied. "A pretty, pretty princess." She just gave me a look as she took out another dress. I just smiled.

"Too many shrugs too." She tsked and threw a tan one at me. I threw a pillow at her.

**Jacob's POV**

"Reese." Caleb tapped the zoned out boy. We were hanging out in our house's area. It was a day before we could go home for the holidays. There were three houses, the Hart house, (which was mine) The Powell house, and the Quincy house.

Dad was in the Hart house as was Uncle Conner.

I ripped a paper from my notebook and threw it at his head. And kept throwing intill he got bugged and snapped back to reality. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

**You were zoning out on us. **

"Yea man."

"Oh, err, sorry."

**You've been acting like this since you snuck away with Abbie. **

"What exactly happened? You maybe got some relief from her?" Caleb raised an eyebrow and gave him a coy smile.

"What ppth no!"

**Does that mean a yes? **His face was a crimson color.

"No!"

"Whatever you say Robinson." He was about to say something but then this Damien guy that Caleb has mentioned more than usual walks by. Damien is from the Quincy house. "Why did you run off with Abbie anyway, I thought you said she was a bitch."

"Yea but..." But then again he drifted off to his little land. I had a feeling that they had something between them, but I wasn't Alexander Jackson, who liked to know about everything from that if you just lost a bet or romance, which he pops up in all the time.

Like the time he pushed me in the closet with one of his Athena sisters. His explanation was that it helped people bond. Bond my ass. It was just five hours of pure awkwardness. Especially when she rambled on and on about buildings and wisdom. And worse of all, he took my sketchpad away from me! After that he got some major ass beating.

**Rosie's POV**

No one was home and I liked it that way. I liked the quiet. I didn't like it when people questioned me. Especially when they asked if I liked boys.

I was sitting by the main window in the living room watching the snow fall while sipping hot coco. Everything was at it's usual. People walking dogs, families walking together.

But then something caught my eye. Two men, walking together, holding hands. I dropped my coffee mug and I heard it shatter but I didn't care.

The shorter one laughed at whatever the taller on said. They talked for a while but then they kissed. Lip to lip. I put my hands to my mouth to restrain myself from screaming for joy. I feel my vision blurring and I fall to the ground.

I hit my head but I don't care. This time I don't restrain myself.

"OH MY GODS YES! FINALLY YES!" I scream. After 15 minutes I lay there, the pain finally getting to me. I get up and pick up the pieces of the mug. Kitty's looking at me like I'm crazy. My face hurts from smiling.

I walk into the kitchen and throw away the pieces. I run up to my room and change out of my chocolate smelling clothes. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I laugh at the scratch on my face, I just laugh at myself. I pull my thin blonde hair into a bun.

I ran back downstairs and cleaned up the mess I made. 40 minutes later I heard keys jingle and I knew it was mom. She came home first.

"Hey mom." I called as the door opened.

"Hey hon." She said. We had some small talk and then she went into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Today was a beautiful day." I murmur to myself. But I'm still afraid to tell the world.

**DONE! Thanks for reading please review and peace!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hailey's POV**

The year went by so fast that I found myself getting off a taxi and walking up to the entrance of camp Half-Blood.

I was greeted by everyone and I laid my suitcase and my laptop bag on my bunk. I changed out of my shirt and slipped into the signature orange camp shirt.

I walked out of the cabin and started to look around for Alex. I passed the Aphrodite cabin and Katrina just smirked at me. I just glared at her and kept going. I knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin, but no one told me to come in. I shrugged and guessed that he wasn't here yet.

I walked away with a sinking feeling in my stomach. _"Something isn't right." _Gaea said.

"He still loves me, right?" Her shimmering figure appeared next to me.

_"Of course." _

**Rosie's POV**

I walked out of the cabin and walked around, said hi to people. But then I saw Hailey sitting alone by the pier.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up.

"Oh, nothing." Hailey knew how to hide her emotions but I could tell something was upsetting her.

"It can't be 'nothing.'" I told her. She just smiled. I patted her shoulder and walked away, she clearly didn't want to talk about it so I let her go.

**Alex's POV**

I was unpacking when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. "Hey Ha-"

"This isn't Hailey." I turned around and Katrina was standing behind me. "Forget her." Before I could say anything she grabbed both sides of my face and kissed my lips.

"Whoa, don't do that here." I said. She just glared at me.

"What, you're worried that that ditz will catch you cheating on her? Just dump the bitch, you deserve better. Like me."

"But, I still love her…" She turned her heel and went out the door.

"But if you loved her you wouldn't be cheating. If you were wise than you wouldn't be doing this to us." She looked genuinely hurt as she walked away. I sat on my bed and cursed myself. Maybe I was a seaweed brain.

There was a knock at my door 15 minutes later. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Hailey walked in. I just kept staring at her. She looked beautiful, not the 'omg-guys-she's-hot-I-wanna-bang-her' beautiful, but like goddess beautiful.

"Hi." She said adding her famous crooked smile. "Miss me?"

"Yea." I said automatically. I stood up to give her a hug. When I hugged her I noticed how petite she was, it was like she was fragile or something, but I very well knew that she could break my arm in a second if I pissed her off enough. Or kill me.

She ran her fingers through my hair and pecked my lips. My hands slipped to her waist and we just stared at each other without saying a word.

A small smile spread across her lips and I felt one coming on mine. "I like you." She giggled. She hardly ever giggled.

"I like you too." I kissed her on the tip of her nose and she left.

I couldn't leave her. She was just too perfect, she was just, her.

**Jacob's POV**

A new camper came along and Chiron put me on guidance person duty.

The person was a 13 year old boy by the name of David. I walked into the big house and a very thin boy was sitting there looking confused. His clothes were singed as was his fiery red hair.

_"Chimera?" _I asked. Chiron nodded.

"H-how did you do that without opening your mouth?" David asked. I decided to have fun with this.

_"Magic kid." _

"You're lying." I just smiled.

_"Maybe, come 'on, kid." _ He looked a little bit scared but he followed my instructions.

"Wait!" I turned around.

_"What?" _

"What's that?" He was pointing at the pictures of the people on the wall. I just smiled. He happened to be pointing at the area where my old man was.

_"This. Well David…" _

He interrupted me. "You know my name?" I nodded and went on.

_"Anyway, this is the wall of fame." _

"The wall of fame?" I nodded again.

_"Yes, the wall of fame, it comes from the first quest ever to modern times. What you're pointing at is a picture of the survivors of the Titan war." _He looked at me with big eyes.

"What? You guys have wars?" I raised an eyebrow.

_"What did you expect? Our lives aren't all peachy and safe. Now let's move on." _

"So wait, I'm one of you guys?"

_"Well you're like them, not me." _We walked out of the big house and I showed him everything and his mouth opened in awe. Then we came to the cabins.

_"You will stay in the cabin that houses the children of you god parent." _I said.

"Who is your god parent?"

_"I don't have a god parent, but my parents do. I'm a tri-blood." _He just stared at me.

"What?" I felt like smacking him.

_"My father is the son of Hermes, and my mother is the daughter of Demeter. I was born and thus made me a tri-blood. _

"How many tri-bloods are there?" He asked.

"_Well, in this camp, four. Me and my sisters and this guy named Alex Jackson. I was the first one." _He looked at me. _"We weren't supposed to be born, so we are all cursed with something, well except for Alex." _I felt my hands make fists. But I took a deep breath and smiled. _"Anyway, since you weren't claimed yet, you have to wait in the Hermes cabin." _

"Which cabin do you stay at?" He asked as we walked into the Hermes cabin, just then, a holographic sign of Hermes was above his head.

_"Well to answer that, this one." _I snapped and the Hermes children set up his bunk. I smiled knowing that they were going to plant a prank somehow in there. We did it to the new kids if they were older than 10. _"Welcome to our cabin." _

"Wait, can we go back to the wall of fame?"

_"Why?" _

"I'm just curious." I sighed and we walked back to the big house.

"Who are these people?" I pulled out the files and placed the picture next to it.

_"That is Malcolm Nixx, died in a car accident back in 2019. Child of Athena." _I paused and pointed at a blonde haired guy with grey eyes. Then I pointed to a bulky girl with mousy brown hair. "_That is Clarisse La Rue. Now Clarisse Rodriguez, no children. Child of Ares." _I pointed to a skinny Hispanic guy. _"That's Chris Rodriguez, married to Clarisse La Rue. Child of Hermes." _We went through a few people when I paused at my dad and my mom.

They were standing next to each other, well with Uncle Conner at the other side of him, but mom was looking at dad with an annoyed look on her face and dad was just giving her a coy smile. _"That's my dad, Travis Stoll, married to Katie Gardner. Has three children, Jacob, Hailey, and Rosalie Stoll. Son of Hermes." _Then I pointed at my mom. _"That's Katie Gardner, now Katie Stoll and married to Travis Stoll. Daughter of Demeter."_

But then I came to Annabeth Chase. She didn't really like Hailey. _"Annabeth Chase, now Annabeth Chase-Jackson, married to the hero Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Daughter of Athena." _

"Why is Percy the hero?"

_"You'll learn in history class kid."_ Then I came to Percy Jackson. _"Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Married to Annabeth Chase-Jackson. The hero of the Titan War and was the camp leader. Has one child named Alexander Jackson." _And just like it was planned Alex showed up.

"Hey Jacob! Who's that? A new kid." He walked up to him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Jackson, camp leader." And he started to babble on and on about how great camp was and how important he was, well maybe not the how important part but his ego was basically shouting that out.

I muttered to myself as I started to pack away the heavy flies on the people. As I was putting the files away, I saw a cork board hidden by the cabinets. Curiosity got the best of me and I took it out. The first one I saw was Mrs. Chase-Jackson and Mr. Jackson slamming wedding cake on each other's faces.

I turned it picture around and there was writing on the back.

_We all knew this was going to happen._

I turned over all the pictures of the couples. I read every single one of them. This was Chiron's writing. But then I stopped myself at a picture from a magazine of a young honey blonde woman holding hands with a tall brown curly haired man walking out of city hall. They were looking at each other smiling. I turned it around

_I was surprised about this one. They hated each other, but I guess it was all an act._

I was in Chiron's office, good thing he was gone. I pinned it back on the board with and tucked it away. Maybe it was supposed to be forever hidden. I walked back to the main room and Alex was gone.

"You don't like him don't you?" I just stared at him. David stared back. "Why do you tolerate him?"

_"Cause, my sister is dating him." _

"So what?"

_"You haven't met my sister, she's just, full of life and you don't want to piss off life." _

The door creaked open and Hailey peered in. "Is Alex here?"

_"No. He just left." _David's jaw dropped open and he just stared at Hailey with awe. She just laughed and went up to the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Aww, you so cute!" Then her ADHD kicked in and she started talking about how awesome if her middle name was 'Danger' instead of 'Karen'.

"I mean, how awesome would it fucking be to have my middle name be danger! Hailey Danger Stoll! Not some boring thing like Hailey Karen Stoll."

_"Well when your 18 you can change it to Danger."_ I said. _"But I'm not sure if mom is going to be so happy about it." _ She paused from her day dreaming.

"Oh yea." Mom was one of those people you didn't want to upset. There was just something about her sigh that made you want to kill yourself for upsetting her. She used it against dad a lot.

"Well bye!" She said waving out the door. I went out the door and David followed.

"Dude, I can't express how awesome your sister is." He said. I just smiled.

_"Most people say that." _At least he didn't say. 'Man, your sis is so hot!'

"And she's hot too!" I turned to smack him.

**Rosie's POV**

I heard there was a new camper. But I didn't really care. We get new campers all the time. Yet everyone was all crazy about it.

Especially Alexander Jackson. The leader of this damn camp. He strolled out of the big house and I watched him and his giant ego walk by.

"Hello Rosalie." He said smiling at me. He didn't have the right to call me by my full name.

"Hello Alexander." I gave him the same smirk he was giving me. The smirk fell.

"You have some nerve little girl." I just smiled intill my cheeks hurt.

"You too. But you must be deaf due to your ego." He glared at me and I just smiled back. "Bye Alexander."

**Hailey's POV**

"Hi!" I was on Skype with Abbie. Her hair was still cut short. There was a lot of noise in the background and I could tell that she was at home.

"Hola." But then she yelled in Spanish and someone yelled something in Spanish back. "Sorry I have to go." Then the Skype ended.

**Abbie's POV**

Grandma said that there was a boy at the door. So I hung up and walked out of my room.

"Oooh, does Abbie have a boyfriend?" My older brother Daniel cooed. He was only one year older than me but yet he thought he was like 10 years older than me.

I growled and opened the door. And Reese was there. "Why are you here?"

He just grabbed my hand and ran out.

"Oh my god, are you kidnapping me?"

**Hailey's POV**

It was dinner and we were all listening to Chiron was saying his annual welcome to camp speech. Then Alex came up and started talking but I didn't really pay attention. It was just the same thing every year.

Me and Rosie were bored to we flung little pieces of food at the back of his head with a spoon. He glared at us and I smiled back.

His speech was over and we had to throw food into the fire. I didn't think anything and just sat back down.

After dinner it was capture the flag. I was put in the red team along with the Hermes, Demeter, Ares, Hecate, Eris, Apollo, and the Hypnos cabin.

"You're going to lose." I told Alex circling around him.

"Ok, if you say so." I smiled.

"I have a plan." I said. We planned for a while and then Chiron shot the flare and it was time to start. I pulled out my sword and spun it around.

I ran towards where they kept the flag. I kept saying, "Earthquake." Whenever someone came too close to me. Gaea can do anything. Even the other Gods stuff if it involves the earth. But not the sky, that's Uranus' job.

Now, it wasn't an earthquake that would kill, just to shake them to fall and be stunned for a moment. Then I came to the flag. I heard a battle cry as I picked it up. I turned around and saw my boyfriend with his sword out running towards me.

I smiled and said. "Teleport." And like everything was in slow motion, the dread slowly came onto his face and he yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I smiled and waved. Then time sped up and soon I was on home grounds. A loud cheer surrounded me. I felt people patting me on the back and then Jacob picked me up and spun me around.

"WE WON!" As the people continued to cheer I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Gaea there smiling down at me.

_"My powers will do you good Hailey, one day I hope you join me." _I nodded. But then she vanished as Chiron trotted towards us.

"Congratulations red team!" After we cheered again I put away my armor in the shack then I took a cold shower and washed my hair.

I walked back to the cabin and I was the first one there.

_"You know, there is a boy like you." _

"What?"

_"He has a hatred for the gods too."_

That was rare; all of the half-bloods that I knew and tri-bloods liked the gods. "Who?"

_"You'll know soon enough, Uranus is talking to him." _Uranus was Gaea's baby daddy.

"Oh." But then Grant, a Demeter child came in and she disappeared.

"Awesome job getting the flag!" He said plopping onto his bunk.

"Thanks."

**Jacob's POV**

I was sketching in my sketchpad before bed and David was talking his head off. "You know, this camp isn't that bad, I don't know what you don't like in Alex, he's pretty awesome."

_"Mmmhm."_ I said not really paying attention.

Then I turned off the lights, since I was the cabin counselor. But he still kept on yammering on and on about his day.

"Don't you think?"

_"I had no idea what you just said, so shut up and go to sleep." _

"Ok, good night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah ok, thanks for reading and please review! And I don't know why I like Chimera's so much...<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob's POV**

I don't know why David talks to me all the time, but by a few days, I gotten used to it. He had friends, but whenever he was by himself with me in the room he would just talk to me.

I was busy sorting through files in Chiron's office and he was sitting on a cabinet talking about his hometown.

"I mean it's pretty small, it's like off the maps." I picked up a file on Will Solace and skimmed though it. Apparently he had made it in the music business but died due to a train running him over. I remember mom and dad going to his funeral when we were four.

"It's called Burnfields. It got it's name from the great fire of 1866. It only burned the fields though. Which was weird."

"Where is this town of yours?"

"Kentucky." I opened up Nyssa Rodes' profile; she died in a fire when she was making a glass vase. I'm starting to notice that most of these people die gruesome deaths. I put her file in the R section.

"I knew everyone in town, but coming here to the big city, I feel so small, like I'm not a person but just a thing." I picked up Cory Yelonsky's profile. Son of Demeter. Died in the forest's of camp due to unknown reasons. Found with one arm missing. I put him in the Y section.

"But I bet you don't know that feeling, I bet you've been livin' in the city your entire life! I can tell just by the way you talk, well more like, er, never mind."

_"The way I talk?" _I picked up Butch Casey's profile. He's still living. Currently living in Chicago, IL. But one of his arms cut off due to a hell hound bitting it off. (A/N: Sadly, it was the one with the rainbow tattoo. :()

"Yea, the way you talk, you sound like one of those city folk, and probably to you and the rest of you city folk think I sound like a country bumpkin, but where I'm from they'd think you were funny or something just by the way you talk." I nodded and put away my Uncle's file.

"Ma always said I talked too much. But I don't see why. But everybody says so."

_"Your mother is right. You do." _I lifted up his legs and pulled out more files from beneath his cabinet. He got up and sat on a higher one.

"I wonder how my mom is doing; I was taken from my small house a few days ago from a satyr named Bruce. I bet it spread around the town that I'm a freak. They don't like freaks there. Before this I believed in God. Now I don't know what to believe in now."

_"Well kid, I don't know how many gods there are but just believe the unexpected." _I put away another file under K.

"Why do you call me kid?" I just shrugged as I got up. I was done sorting files. At camp that was my job, to sort through files. I know every little thing about everyone here, well except for David here, since we were still working on his file, but I was sure we were going to finish it soon since he liked telling stories.

_"I dunno, I guess it's a nickname." _He smiled.

"Gee, thanks." I lifted up the files that Chiron needed, which was on all the tri-bloods, and headed out the Big House to Olympus, where Chiron was for the day.

David was still following me. _"Umm, I have to go on my own." _I said.

"Oh." I had to use a taxi cause sometimes when you teleported, some files got lost. I went into the Hermes cabin and put the files in a book bag. Hey, if my career as an artist didn't work than I could be a secretary, all though there aren't really many guy secretaries… Plus I can't verbally talk to mortals.

"Wait!" I turned around.

_"What kid?"_

"Do you think I could call my mom?"

_"Yea, go in the Big House and turn left, you can't miss it." _He nodded and walked away.

I headed out of camp grounds and hailed a taxi. On the way there I opened up my file. It had a picture from when I was eight to an updated one.

_**Jacob Stoll: **__Tri-blood. (Demeter and Hermes.) Son of Travis and Katie Stoll. Mute. Uses sword and shield, artistic. Dangerous. Alive._

All of the tri-blood files said that we were dangerous. I put it away and pulled out Hailey's. Which had two pictures of her, eight year old her and fifteen year old her.

_**Hailey Stoll: **__Tri-blood. (Demeter and Hermes) Daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll. Bi-polar. Houses the enemy. Uses sword and shield. Highly dangerous. Alive._

I wondered why it said that she 'housed the enemy.' We lived in the same house, how could she? I just figured it was a typo. But I could get how she was highly dangerous. She could kill a guy!

I slid it back in and pulled out Alex's.

_**Alexander "Alex" Jackson: **__Tri-blood. (Athena and Poseidon) Son of Perseus "Percy" Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson. Nothing wrong with him except for the usual ADHD and dyslexia. Uses sword and shield. Leader of camp. Dangerous. Alive. _

All of these files were in order of when born. I was the first one born, two minutes older than Hailey, then Alex, and lastly Rosie. Or what the file says, 'Rosalie.'

_**Rosalie "Rosie" Stoll: **__Tri-Blood. (Demeter and Hermes.) Daughter of Travis and Katie Stoll. Color-blind in her green eye. Uses sword and shield. Dangerous. Alive._

The cab stopped and I paid as I walked out. I walked into the Empire State Building. Tourists. Tourist's everywhere. But the guy at the desk recognizes me, nods and clicks the button to let me on the 600th floor.

The elevator door opens and tourists try to get in but he snaps at them to get off. They all glare at me and I smile back. The doors close and I wait in silence. I look down at my shoes. My worn out black converse. The doors open and I step out.

I know where he is, he'd be in the temple of Mr. D, since Mr. D isn't in it right now. I pass the Aphrodite temple. Aphrodite sees me and waves. I wave back. She beckons me over and I walk over. She's one of the nicer ones.

"Hello sweetie!" She called as I walked in the door.

_"Hi Aphrodite." _I said. She smiled.

"Delivering files?" She asked.

_"Yea." _

"Like usual." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

_"Well it's kinda in my blood." _She smiled.

"Well, you have to deliver those files, so shoo." As I walked out I flattened out my hair. Ugh, now I smelled like perfume. I reminded myself to roll in grass before I went back to camp. I didn't want to smell all girly.

I walked to Mr. D's temple and went in.

"Ah, you're here." He lowered his reading glasses. I took out the files from the book bag and handed them over to him.

"Thank you, you may go now." I was walking out when he said.

"Why do you smell like flowers and happiness?"

_"Aphrodite."_ I walked out and passed the garden. I saw Demeter, we made eye contact but her stare was cold. I frowned and pressed the down button. The doors opened and I stepped in.

After going down I ran to central park and rolled in the grass.

"OMG, what are you doing?" Some girl from Jersey with a fake tan was standing above me. I smiled and stood up.

"Can you fucking talk, what are you doing?" I just kept smiling. I took a piece of paper out of my bag and gave it to her. Then ran in a building and teleported to camp.

I don't know why I did that. But that chick was really weird. But I laughed at myself cause I was saying that. Oh yea, if you were wondering, the papter said the word: **MUTE.**

**Hailey's POV**

"Why are you covered in grass stains?" He smiled.

_"Just rolled around in grass, ok, bye!" _That boy was weird. Nothing new. I ran off to the lake. Under my clothes I had a swim suit under there. My friends were already there.

"COME 'ON HAILEY! THE WATER'S GREAT!" Marissa, a daughter Nike was waving towards me.

"I'm coming! Gods!" I stripped off my clothes and put them in the pile where everyone put's their clothes. I felt guy's eyes on me but I ignored them and jumped in. I didn't make such a big splash since I was really petite. I was only 109 pounds. And no, I don't starve myself or barf my food up like some girls. (Hint: Most of the Aphrodite girls.)

I swam over and Janice, a Hebe child, who looked younger than she was, laughed. "If Alex was here he'd be soo mad!"

"Why?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to know if other people noticed.

Meghan, a Tyche child piped up. "All these guys were staring at you, and if I was right, which I am, I'm always right. Alex would have summoned a hurricane on them."

"Yea, my brother would be toast." Rina, a child of Iris laughed. Her twin brother, Nate was talking to his friends about something but occasionally he glanced at me as well as his friends. I stuck my tongue out and splashed them with water.

"What happened at the capture the flag game? You dominated us out there." Olga, a Athena child asked. I smiled.

"I don't know, I guess it was just luck." I lied.

"Are you sure?" Mandy, a Hephaestus child asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I pushed more water her way and she splashed some back.

"Ok, ok, but still it doesn't make sense, and now I'm starting to sound like Olga." Mandy gave Olga a coy smile.

"HEY! Is that a good or bad thing?" Olga demanded. "Don't make me go all Russian on you."

"You decide. And plus, you're not all the way Russian, you father is Russian and your mother is Greek!"

"Hey! But still, don't make me go all Russian on you!" Olga did some kind of hand movement and Mandy just laughed.

"I can just attack you with my brothers! I'm like the only girl there! It's kinda gross though, they don't make their farts discreet."

"Ew, why do you have to bring up farts?" Angie, an Apollo girl said. She pinched her nose like she smelled one.

"Hehe, farts." Janice laughed.

"Farts." I said as loudly as I could.

"Oh my gods don't say that out loud!" Angie begged. Me and Janice looked at each other and smiled.

"Farts, farts, farts, farts…" We kept chanting over and over. Angie covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Shuddap!" She shrieked. Everyone looked at each other and then the rest of the girls joined in on saying. "Farts, farts, farts, farts…"

"Don't make me curse you guys to talk in rhyme!" She yelled.

"Whoa, okay, okay, we'll stop." Meghan said backing away. Angie smiled due to her success.

"Good."

**Alex's POV**

She sat on my lap as I tangled my fingers in her hair. "Ohhh Alex…" She muttered as I pulled her closer.

Our tongues were fighting each other. I was about to rip off her camp shirt but she got off me and gave me a coy smile.

"I don't want to." She said with a smile. "Well, at least not yet."

"Whhy?" I complained. She tapped me on the nose.

"Cause I want you to bang Hailey first." I gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"Oh, you're so stupid. I want you to do her first so you can feel how better I am than her." She swayed her hips and left my cabin.

I just sat there like a sack of potatoes and stared blankly at my wall. I headed outside and I saw Hailey drying off. She was wearing a white string bikini. I felt myself drooling cause she wasn't so bad herself. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She flinched. "Hey." She looked down at me with her eyes wide open.

"Hey." It was a little shaky but ok.

"Soooo, what's up?"

"Can you please get off me?" I unwrapped myself off her and she slung on a thin hoodie. We walked for a while and we ended up in my cabin. She set her beach bag down that held her clothes.

She sat on my bed next to me. We talked for a while and then we were making out. Things were getting hot. My hand slipped near her ass but she pushed me away.

"What the…" I mumbled.

"I don't want to do it yet." She announced springing out of my bed.

"What? Why?" She turned to me.

"Cause, I'm not ready yet." I saw the look on her face. It was a mix of fear and sadness. My frustration paused and I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's ok baby, I can wait." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She grasped my hand and pecked me on the lips. "Bye." She picked up her bag and left.

Damn me and my teenage hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>A reader asked me why I don't like Annabeth that much. That person didn't sign it so I couldn't answer. So that reader, go on my profile and you'll find out. And wow, that was the longest Jacob POV. I like it. Thanks for reading and please review. :) PEACE!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Stranger things

**Chapter 13: Stranger things.**

**Hailey's POV**

I toss and turn in my bed. I can't sleep. I sit up in bed and run my hands through my hair. I see Gaea smiling at me. _"You wish to fall asleep child?" _I sighed and nodded.

I looked at my iPod and it was 4:09 A.M. "Yes! Please!"

_"Well the boy can't sleep either." _

"What boy?"

_"Remember, the other boy from that Roman camp." _I stare at her. _"Well, it's getting late so you might as well sleep." _She touched my forehead and I immediately fell asleep.

But then I was whisked away to this cabin where a Hispanic boy was sitting. He only had one leg…

"Bye Carlos." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes waved a pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye Sara." He said. Then a transparent man was beside him. He was lean and everything about him was airy and light. Like his eyes, they were the color of the night sky, including the stars. He wore a cotton white T-Shirt and blue jeans. His hair was black with a hint of blue.

_"She's no good for you Carlos, your better than that skank." _

"But I love her!" The boy Carlos snapped back. "Go back to Tartarus where you belong!" But when he said, 'I love her.' There was doubt in his voice. And the man just laughed.

_"But I can't my boy; I'm stuck in your head." _He floated around Carlos. _"And I know you know that something is going on." _

_"And don't you want to get back at the gods for them chopping off your leg? Or making your sister have seizures if she gets to happy? They __killed__ your parents! The only one who isn't affected if that girl of yours." _

Carlos stayed silent and the tall man just laughed. _"There is a girl just like you. She hates the Gods too. She is rather beautiful; I'd think you'd like her. She is a model after all." _

"She's not an Aphrodite girl?"

_"Nooo sir, she's a tri-blood just like you. Hermes and Demeter. She has that natural look about her."_

"I'm still not convinced. Like I said, I LOVE her."

_"Whatever you say." _The man turned his head and looked at me. _"Time to wake up now." _I sprung out of bed and I was covered in sweat.

"Holy shit." I muttered. Everyone was waking up by now.

"What do you mean by holy shit?" Carmela, a Demeter child asked.

"Uh… never mind me." That must have been Uranus talking to that boy. I didn't know that there was someone else out there like me. I mean, I doubted Gaea, but I saw proof that this person was real.

**Jacob's POV**

I shrugged myself out of bed and headed for the showers. Chiron still wasn't back and I had to deliver more files.

I got out of the shower and changed into some jeans and a blue t-shirt. I grabbed my book bag and headed towards the big house. I grab the files he needs and head out without a word. Mr. D sees me but doesn't say anything. Just grunts a good morning. Normally he would call me Jason Stein but he didn't bother to today.

He called Hailey, Hannah Stein and Rosie, Rebecca Stein. Then he'd call Alex, Adam Johnson. I remember when we walked into camp he said, "Oh look! The Steins! Kathy and Tommy Stein just couldn't stop producing!" And that got Hailey to glare daggers at him.

I walked out of the Big House and greeted everyone who passed by, even Wilson, an Ares kid. But then I found myself being pushed down. I opened my book bag to see if the files were bent, thankfully not or I would have been screwed.

I hauled a taxi and waited. But then the taxi started to shake. And then it was thrown. The taxi driver screamed and I jumped out the window. I took out my sword and scanned around for what it could have been.

But then I was too late. I felt myself being picked up by the foot. I couldn't scream cause for one, I was mute. I forced myself to turn around to see what was picking me up.

And it was the ugliest face I have ever seen. It was a giant. I tried to stab my sword at it's face but it swung me around like their little rag doll. I heard most people screaming in terror. I had no idea what they saw but I had a feeling they saw a teenage boy hovering in the air upside down.

But then I remembered that I could teleport. _"Teleport!" _Then I found myself at the foot on the monster, falling head first. I land on my hands to spare my head from cracking in half but I still hit a little bit. The giant looked confused and looked around not really looking down. _"Maia." _I said quietly. I flew up behind him and started to grow some poisonous plants out of my hand.

_"HEY!" _It turned around and saw me. It made a grab for me but I threw the vines at it's eyes. It fell and I landed on it's stomach and stabbed at the heart.

_"I'm sorry, but you tried to kill me." _I say while slaying it. It grabs at me and starts coking me but I keep stabbing it. It's nails digging into my skin and clothes. It's massive hands also dig into my legs. I just hope they miss my 'parts.' After twenty stabs the monster releases me from it's grasp. I stumble back and the monster disappears into dust and back where it belongs.

I lay on the road to collect myself. I close my eyes and just breathe. Well more like pass out. "Oh, my god, are you alright?" I open my eyes and a lady with three young children was hovering above me. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shake my head and get up. Everything feels sore. Is the sun too bright? I squint and sit up. The lady helps me up and I nod a thank you. "Mommy, why was there a giant killing the boy?" A little girl asks.

_"Oh gods, everything hurts." _I mutter to myself.

"You said everything hurts, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I stare at her like she was crazy.

_"You understood what I just said?" _She gave me a crazy look.

"Of course, you are talking, right? All though you're talking with your mouth closed… Are you a ventriloquist?"

_"You can see through the mist?" _

"Mommy, he's scaring me." Speaking of mist, I turn around and snap. I hold those three fingers and everyone goes back to what they were doing, even traffic starts again. The same taxi I drove in drives over the giant.

"Kid, do ya still need a lift?" I shake my head and give him some money. Then he drives off. I adjust my book bag and wave the woman and her children goodbye.

"Wait! What about the mist?" But I limp away. The building is only a block away, I could make it, well I hoped that. I opened my book bag to check on the files. Surprisingly, none of them are bent.

I stumble into the Empire State Building. People stare but the guy at the desk presses the button to let me through. This time, no one tries to get on the elevator with me cause I look like I'm about to die or something.

I didn't bring any ambrosia. I'm really stupid. The doors opened and I stepped out. Demeter sees me but doesn't say anything. So much for a good grandparent. I bet she's still angry from mom marrying dad.

She did not think that dad was a good match for mom. But as far as I'm concerned, I think they're meant to be with each other, not to cliché it or something.

As I passed temples the Gods looked but didn't do anything. Then I passed the Hermes temple. "BOY!" I turned around and saw Hermes waving me over. I must have looked tragic or how David would put it, "A sorry state of a person."

I limped into the temple he motioned me to sit on a chair. I didn't look at him and he didn't say anything intill he said, "Here." He handed me over some ambrosia and I took it.

"You aren't like your sister." He noted. I nodded.

_"You aren't usually here." _I said. I felt everything slowly closing up and I felt all the pain going away. It felt like dying, well that's what I assume what dying felt like.

"I know, but I'm here today." Just then something beeps and then he checks his phone. "I have to go. Good bye Jacob." After he leaves I let myself out. I walk to the Dionysus temple. I give the files and walk out.

As I get back on the elevator, I realize that he called me by my name. They hardly call you by your name if you're a tri-blood, they fear you. Even if they deny it.

**Rosie's POV**

I sat on the ground and connected the dots. What? There were no dots? Then I guess I was just imagining it.

David kept talking to me cause he found me out. But he was interesting. He liked to tell stories. At the moment he was talking about how his mom flipped off a man who was trying to flirt with her sister that was going to be a bride to be.

"Do you have any interesting stories?" I looked up from tracing on the floor.

"Well one time some woman was flirting too hard on my dad and then my mom wrapped her with poison ivy. Yea, we were just at a coffee shop and the barista was actually touching him, like touching him like she wanted to jump on him and do the nasty." This was around when I was four but I still remember this.

"Usually mom is used to woman flirting with him, but this struck a chord. She stayed silent telling me to eat a scone, but then the barista got too close, like they're faces were soo close to each other."

He sat there listening. So I continued. "So then she muttered, "Bitch." And then green sparks came out of her hand and soon poison ivy was trailing up leg. So then my mom snapped and soon the poison ivy was wrapping around her. Then mom went up to dad and took his hand and me out of the coffee shop. So when we were in the car, my dad was like. "Wow Katie, I didn't think you'd do that." And then she said. "Shut up and drive Stoll." He leaned over to kiss her and then she punched him."

"Does your mom punch hard?" He asked.

"I think so, cause by the way he reacted to her punching him I'd assume so. And I think it left a bruise but I'm not sure."

So then he went back to talking about something else. He was nice, but still, I didn't like him. Then I saw Jacob walking by.

His shirt was all torn up and he was all dirty. "Jacob?" He turned his head a smile.

_"Hey Rosie. What's up?" _

"What do you mean what's up? Look at you!"

"What happened?" David asked.

_"Monster attack, now will you excuse me, I have to take a shower, probably pass out or something." _He gave us a wiry smile kept walking. I wondered if he'd be like that drunk.

**Hailey's POV**

I walked into the Hermes cabin to see my brother passed out on bed. I put my hands on my hips and leaned over him to see if he was still breathing. Hey, don't give me that look, if you see someone passed out you'd see if they're breathing or not! Well that's the first thing I would do.

"Are you dead?" I whisper.

_"Meh?" _

"I guess not."

_"Goooo away Hailey, I need to pass out even more to reach full Jacobness." _I sighed and shook him.

"You have had enough slumber! Get up!" I slapped the side of his face gently but that wasn't enough so them I slapped him harder.

_"OW!" _He sprung up and clung onto his face. I smiled.

"Good, now get up." He slugged himself out of bed and pulled on a camp shirt and shorts. I've seen him in his boxer's before, nothing special.

"You're so lazy." I mutter. He doesn't hear what I say and gets out. Good thing it's a lazy day today. I walk out of the cabin and see Angie fighting with Holly. Let's just say they are buddy-buddy with each other.

"Bitch, you're just jealous I can sing better than you." Holly snapped at Angie.

"Don't you fucking call me a bitch. And I don't care if you sing better than me, I don't fucking care if you are better than me, all I know that I found you and Spencer in my bed, having freaking sex! I care that you violated my bed, now it smells like your fucking dirty pussy!"

"Whoa, what the fuck happened here?"

"None of your business Stoll." Holly said. But then she stumbled and laughed.

"Oh my gods, are you drunk?" Angie asked.

"What? No! I'm not drunk, just had a couple of beers!" She slurred.

"Oh my gods, you are drunk."

"Where's Chiron?" Then she grabbed me by the shirt collar.

"Listen Stoll, you ain't gonna do that." Her breath smelled like beer. I had a few beers in my life, but I never actually got drunk. "I'm not going to get in trouble for getting a little tipsy."

"A little?"

"Shut up McNellis."

"Just leave my face." She said. She waved her hand and walked away. Well more like stumbling away.

"Do you want me to help you clean your sheets?" I asked.

"Yes please." We walked into the Apollo cabin and everyone in there was holding their noses.

The older Apollo children were holding the younger ones closer to them as if they were protecting them from the smell of sex.

We took the sheets out and brought them out. "We have to hand wash these to get the stains out." I muttered spreading it out on the grass.

"I'm not going to touch that." She said. I sighed and dipped the whole thing in the water bucket that was waiting in front of us. After an hour of washing all the stains out we put it on a clothes line to let it dry.

"Thanks for helping me." She said with a smile.

"No problem." But later in the day her white sheets got messed up again. When we came back there was graffiti on it that said in bold blue letters: **WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? –Cole**

Cole was a Hermes child if you didn't guess that. "FUCKING GODS!" Angie screamed as she kicked the trunk of a tree.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

But then she bursts. She starts crying and complaining about how horrible her life was. Her Brooklyn accent now getting stronger and thicker that I could barely understand her.

By now everyone was staring at her and now Olga was here with the rest of my friends except she was hugging her telling her it would be ok.

"I could go all Russian on Cole if you wanted me too." She said softly. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"You know he is kinda cute." But everyone ignored Angie.

"You can't hurt anyone with that line."

"Shuddap Mandy."

"Well if I'm right, which I am, we could all kick his sorry ass." Meghan said with a smile.

"Or I could talk to him! I am a people person." Janice piped up.

"Or I could shove a rainbow up his ass." Rina added.

"I don't that's going to get him to like us."

"Janice, were not making him like us, were showing him not to mess with Angie!"

"Oh… But can I still talk to him?" We all just looked at her.

"No." She crawled into a corner and just sat there defeated. I patted her lightly on the shoulder. She was a small girl; she could easily break into things.

"How about I talk to him, after all, I understand Hermes children and their logic."

"Can I come?" Janice spoke up. I sighed.

"Sure." She smiled and got up.

"Yay." We walked to the Hermes cabin where Cole was celebrating his little thought victory.

"Man, do you really think she'll say yes?" Cole asked Rodger, another Hermes child.

"Yea, totally, that is like the most romantic thing you could do."

"These boys are idiots." I muttered. But then I remembered that they were Hermes boys, they didn't know about the first thing about romance. Evidence from mom telling us how dad constantly stole and ruined her things to get her to like him. Like the time he put chocolate bunnies on the roof of her cabin cause he heard that she liked chocolate, or the time put real, alive bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin cause he saw her cuddling with a rabbit once, or the time he burnt a heart on the roof. Basically when Katie Gardner was a resident at the Demeter cabin, the roof had gotten a lot of damage due to Travis Stoll with help from Conner Stoll.

Dad still does stupid things like that around the house just for mom.

After hearing enough of their talk, I barge in with Janice at my heels. "You guys don't know the start about being romantic." They all look at me and I see Janice's boyfriend, Tyler call her over. She smiles and tip toes over.

"Did she say yes?" Cole asked with his eyes bright with hope. I stare at him and the other boys who are already patting him on the pack congratulating him.

"NO!" They all cringed.

"No? Not even a doubtful no?"

"Zeus, you made her cry!" All slivers of hope leave the room.

"Cry? Gods, if I knew that she was that sensitive about her sheets I would have never asked her out." They all started laughing and nudging each other. Boys. Ugh. No, Hermes boys.

"She said you were cute. Even when you did that." I noted. I looked around for back up but Janice and Tyler were nowhere to be found.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute, but I guess you're not interested anymore, I guess I'll go tell her and all your chances will be gone." I turned to leave but then there was a loud,

"WAIT!" I turned.

"What? You're thinking about asking her out again, there are better men out there that will treat her right." I headed out the door but soon was stopped again.

"No wait, y-you're right, can you apologize for me?" I waved my index finger in his face.

"No. You have to do it yourself. I'm sure she'd like it." I smile and pat his back. "Good luck." I run off back to the clothes line and I still see all of them sitting there with her.

"Where's Janie?" Olga asks.

"With Tyler."

"Doing what with Tyler?" Rina asks. She raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"Tyler isn't getting any luck with Janie today. Trust me." Meghan said. "Janice is going to stop him and he's going to be upset but back away and respect her feelings, but in a few weeks, Janie won't be so innocent anymore."

It was scary how she could predict stuff like that. The dinner horn rings and we walk off. After dinner we go to the hearth and it's sing along today. I see Cole's eyes on Angie but she just looks down as she plays her guitar not making eye contact with anyone. Just once, to get her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"She has cute ears." I hear him murmur. Since when are ears cute? After it's over I head back to my cabin.

The next day I see them kissing behind a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, this was my longest one. I hope you liked it. This is out of the blue, but who's your favorite character? I would like to know. I'm not going to judge you. Please review and I will see you later. Well I won't actually see you, but you get it. <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Rosie's POV**

As soon as I know it camps over. Surprisingly, Jake and Hailey managed not to get expelled, which was odd. But I guess cause they had friends there, sooo.

The car ride was silent, mainly cause Hailey was taking a nap on Jacob's shoulder and soon Jacob fell asleep and rested the side of his hand on the top of her head.

The cabbie was giving them a weird look but I flashed him a look and he went back to driving.

"You kids heading home alone?" He asked. I nodded.

"From camp."

"Aren't you brother and sister a little too old for camp? What are they, 16?"

"No, the camp we go to, they let people from 6 to college students to stay at this camp. To protect us." The cabbie smiled.

"You're funny little girl."

"I'm only nine." He barked out a laugh.

"I have a daughter at home who does that too."

"Well I'm sure she's a lovely person."

"Polite one here. Most kid's your age are snarky and rude."

"Well sir, I guess I'm an exception." The cab stopped and we were in front of our house. The twins stirred themselves awake and stretched out.

"Oh yay, we're home." Hailey yawned. We stumbled out of the cab and Jacob handed over the cabbie money, which was probably stolen.

"Need help taking the bags out?" I nodded and he took out my bag out of the trunk. He looked up and dropped them right after. He was staring at my mom, who was waving us over.

"She's married, you have no chance." I took my bag and left the cabbie there staring.

As usual, Hailey started to climb a tree. She was going to swing from branch to branch, but fell. As usual.

Mom always told her not to climb tree's anymore cause she'd always ended up getting hurt. But of course, she didn't listen. Mom said she had a little too much of dad in her.

"Mommy, that cabbie was staring at you." I said innocently. She patted my head and smoothed out my hair.

"I know baby." She smiled.

"Jacob, help you sister up, and come inside." Jacob knew the drill and pulled Hailey up. I walked in with mom.

"I'm going to cook lunch, call me if one of you needs something or get seriously injured."

"Ok mom." She kissed me on the forehead and went off into the kitchen. Jake and Hailey walked into the house and she was laughing about falling out of trees.

"I mean it's like stupid that I fall out of trees all the time!" The both headed upstairs to unpack. I shrugged and went upstairs.

I walk into my room and lay down on my bed. Kitty sits on my head.

"Meow." I sit back up and she hops off me and sits on my pillow. I rubbed her head. I cupped her in my hands and took out marshmallow from my camp bag that I stole. Kitty really liked marshmallow's, other than meat.

She attacked the marshmallow and I walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take some cotton balls out so Kitty could play with them. But I stopped and saw Hailey in the bathroom. She was wiping off the makeup from her face. Well concealer to cover up her freckles spread across her cheeks like stars in the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled.

"Just taking off my makeup."

"Why? I thought you hated your freckles."

"Well I guess I just want to go for a more natural look." I gave her a look.

"Did falling out of that tree mess up your brain?" She laughed.

"No, I just…" She trailed off. "Had a change of heart." She set down the makeup remover wipe and threw it in the trash.

"Bye."

"Bye." I watched her leave. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I took out three cotton balls and walked out. I started worrying about Hailey, she was, changing.

But then I reminded myself that I was a little girl, I shouldn't be worrying about Hailey, or Jacob, or anything really.

Mom called us down for lunch and I walked downstairs. She gave us our lunch of tomato soup, made for scratch cause our mom was that awesome, and grilled cheese sandwiches. Both Jacob and mom looked at Hailey with surprise.

_"What happened to your face?" _

Hailey picked up her spoon. "What?"

Mom smiled. "It's just that… I thought you didn't like your freckles." Mom had freckles too, except they were on her back. Evidence from dad saying, "Your back, it has nice freckles." And then mom commenting,

"Shut up Stoll." And then she punched him. My guess is that she was on her period and having major PMS. Both Hailey and Mom have really bad PMS.

"Well mom, I guess I had a change of heart about them."

"Well they look pretty on you." Then we started to talk about our summer.

_"Yea, on the way delivering files to Chiron I got attacked by a giant and it almost killed me. It dug it's nails into and strangled me while I stabbed it's heart and I have the scars to prove it. So yea, my summer was fun." _He smiled and brought his dishes to the sink and started to clean them. The tone of his voice told me that he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Um, ok." But then she muttered something about daddy and how his genes made all of her children crazy. The day went on and then dad came home.

Hailey and Jacob were busy playing Xbox infiniti and I was watching.

"HEY! You're cheating!" Hailey yelled. She smacked the side of Jacob's face and he smacked her back, just lighter.

_"No, you're just sucking at the game!" _

"SHUT UP!" She took the controller out of his hands and threw it. It landed and skidded across the coffee table.

He took hers and threw it into the kitchen. _"TAKE THAT BITCH!" _

"Oh you did not just do that." Jake smiled contently. I laughed, well intil Hailey jumped on him and started to strangle him.

Mom appeared from the kitchen with the controller in her hand. "What is going… MY GODS, TRAVIS!" Dad appeared next to her.

"What?" His head turned on Hailey choking Jacob. "Oh." He walked up to the female twin and tore her off of Jacob.

Hailey stumbled backwards and rested herself against the couch. Jacob sat up.

_"Thanks, I really needed that." _But dad's eyes were locked on Hailey's face.

"You have freckles on your face."

"Uh yea, I was born with them."

"They look nice." Then he walked away. On the T.V. it said: **PLAYER 1 and PLAYER 2 LOST.** Both of them stared at the screen and Jake got up and sat next to Hailey, which was a brave move.

They looked at each other and Hailey's hands were up again in choking form. But instead she pulled Jacob in for a hug and started laughing. Jacob joined in and hugged her back.

_"Let's play again!" _

"OK!"

**Alex's POV**

I was hanging out with dad and he was talking about the sea animals at the aquarium. He was hired as a "sea animal whisperer" and the New York State Aquarium. He helped the animals tell the doctors what hurt and stuff.

He was more interesting than mom. "So then they performed surgery on the whale and then it was fine." I nodded.

Then Pamela came out. "Your dinner is ready." Dad stood up and shook her hand.

"Thanks Pam," He handed her money. "You can go home now." She nodded and took her purse and left.

We were eating alone tonight cause mom was at an architect thing and it was some big dinner party that we weren't invited to, which was fine with me. All of those people were snobs and would question why a "child" was here. You see, many of them didn't have any kids so it was boring there.

We ate dinner and continued to talk about things, like camp. "So how was camp?"

"Just the same as last year, went on a quest. But there was something interesting about this quest."

"What?"

"Oh, it was about finding more about a rising of Gaea and Uranus. They say that there are two kids that are helping them. One from our camp and one from that Roman camp. I don't know who the kid is but I bet its Tiffany from the Eris cabin."

Dad slouched even more in his chair and he looked down.

"Uh, ok." I gave him a look.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yea Alex." He got up and washed his dishes. Something was wrong.

"No dad, it's clear that you aren't ok, what is it?" He laughed, but it was unsure.

"Your just like your mother, you need answers." I glared at him. "Fine, I know who the host of Gaea is."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll know in time." I crossed my arms.

"Fine. But how did you know?" He didn't say anything else. I sighed and walked upstairs. I closed the door of my room and Iris messaged Hailey.

"Hi!" I was about to say 'hi' back, but I noticed something different about her.

"Freckles?"

"Yea, do you like them?" She touched her cheeks were the freckles were. I smiled.

"Yea, they look great on you." She smiled.

"Thanks. I just wanted to try something new." We talked for hours and hours about everything. I even heard that she tried to strangle Jacob.

But then her room door opened and Jacob was standing there.

_"Come 'on! I want to show you something!" _

"Ok! Sorry, bye!" Then we disconnected.

**Hailey's POV**

We walked down the stair and though the kitchen to the backyard. He was in a unbuttoned blue plaid shirt and a wife beater underneath. He was wearing black skinny jeans and his usual converse.

"What is it?" I asked. He ran somewhere and then came back.

_"Look, a frog." _

"Is that all?"

The frog croaked.

_"Yea." _I took the frog and set it down.

"You are weird." But I laughed. I shouldn't be saying that. "Ooooo look! Fireflies." I ran up to one and cupped it in my hands.

I turned around and Jacob was gone. "JACOB?" He came back out with a glass jar.

_"Put it in there." _

"Haha that's what she said."

_"It's like our hormones are reversed, you have the dirty mind and say stuff like that out loud while I just have a dirty mind but keep it to myself." _

"Oh, so you do have a dirty mind." I put the firefly in the jar and poked holes in the cap of it.

He smiled. _"Well I am a teenage boy with ranging hormones." _He put another firefly in the jar. After collecting a bunch of them we sat on the grass and I held the jar in my lap.

"I like nature. It's beautiful." I held up the jar up to my eye.

"What are you guys doing? It's like 1:00 A.M." We turned around and Rosie was standing there in her P.J.'s with Kitty in hand.

_"Catching fireflies!" _

"Well, not anymore, we were just going to let them go, is mom and dad awake?" I asked.

She yawned and sat between us. "I don't know, when I passed their room I heard moaning and grunting."

"Heheh I think I know what they were doing." She looked at me innocently.

"What?"

"Rosie, they were having-" But Jacob clamped his hand over my mouth.

_"She's still a kid." _I took his hand off my mouth.

"Fine fine, Rosie, they were err…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Never mind."

We sat there and just stared at the sky.

_"Well, it's getting late, shall we?" _I handed him over the jar and he opened the lid and all the fireflies came flying out.

"It's so pretty!" Rosie exclaimed. After the fireflies went away we headed inside. We crept back into our room.

I didn't really want to go back to school. Summer was way better. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

Soon I was shaken awake. "That was barely five minutes!" I yelled.

_"No, it's 1:02 P.M. It's been nearly ten hours." _

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The usual commotion of the Stoll household was gone. Just silence. "Where is everyone?"

_"Rosie's in the backyard, mom and dad had to go to Olympus for something, but I don't know why." _

I got out of bed. "We always don't know why, they go there everyone month." I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Now get out of my room, I'm going to change."

_"Ok." _

**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**

**Jacob's POV**

"Welcome back Jacob!" Carl, the perfect of the Hart house called as he zipped around the corner chasing after his pet dog that somehow got into the school. I waved.

"Jacob! You're here! I thought you got expelled or something!" I turned around and Caleb was standing out in the hallway near his dorm.

I smiled. **Well I didn't, I'm back baby.**

"Yes you are, Reese has been looking all over for you, he now believes that you got expelled."

I shrugged and headed off to my room. But just as I was opening the door I heard my name being called.

"JACOB!" I put on a smile and turned around.

Reese was there with another boy that looked just like him. Reese grabbed one of my shoulders and panted. "Dude, I have been looking all over for you. I even went over to the enemy side to find you." That was the Powell house.

"Reese, you shouldn't have ran." The other boy said.

"Jake, this is Landon, Landon, this is Jacob."

"Landon Robinson. Nice to meet you. I'm his younger brother. He's talked about you, but not as much as his on and off girlfriend." Landon smiled at his older brother and Reese glared at him.

**What on and off girlfriend? **Reese was red.

"I don't have an on and off girlfriend."

"Yes you do, and her name is Ab-" But then Reese pushed his brother out of the way.

"Shut the fuck up man!"

**I knew it! It's Abbie Sanchez! **I threw that sheet of paper at him and went into my room. Outside I heard slamming and yelling.

"Ow! I'm sorry Reese!"

"Don't you dare mention her name again!" I was the only guy in my family besides my dad but I didn't have a brother, just sisters. So I guess it was just a brother thing. There was more slamming but this time I heard Reese pleading for Landon to get off of him.

**Hailey's POV**

Abbie was in my room trying to destroy an iPhone. "I can't believe I gave it to him!" She shrieked.

"Gave what?" I asked. I already figured that Reese was her ex. Well her on and off boyfriend. She threw the iPhone against the wall but it was still intact. She blushed.

"My virginity." I lowered my eyes.

"Your virginity?"

"Well it's a big deal! He was my first!"

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes! What are you? My madre?"

"Well it's a big deal to you right?"

"Well yea, it's my _virginity_."

"You don't need him."

"I never said I did."

"J-just don't think about him, and stop throwing that phone around, I heard it's expensive." The phone rang. It said Reese.

She pressed the decline button and it went straight to voice mail.

_"Hi this isn't Reese! It's Landon! Help! He's beating me up!" _

_ "Hang up!" _There was a lot of static and a thud, more loudness.

_"This is Landon again! He misses yo-" _But then the line went dead. Before Abbie could pick it up and throw it out the window I took it from her.

"No!" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine! I'm leaving to unpack."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, thanks for reading and please review! Peace!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15:The begining of the end

**Chapter 15: The beginning of the end for Hailey Stoll**

**Jacob's POV**

"Dude." I looked up from sketching and saw Leon, another Hart boy.

**What?** "There's a female teacher!" I sat up straighter in my desk. Jackson Hill never hired female teachers. "And she's _hot!" _And if so, never, _hot_ teachers. "And a Miss!" And certainly not a Miss. I almost fell out of my chair from him getting to close to me.

"Dude, you're falling out of your chair."

**Yea, cause you won't give me my ****personal space!**I pushed him away from me but the homeroom teacher, Mr. Smith yelled at me to stop. I showed him the middle finger and but he was as blind as a bat and he forgot his glasses so he didn't see me do that.

"Her name is Ms. Agatha Wilke." Leon whispered like it was some big secret or something.

The bell rung and my first class was with her. She taught history. I could tell all the boys were smitten by her when I walked in by them not talking much. I went to my seat and looked up. There, I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

But… she was too beautiful to be true. Then she started to talk.

"Hello class." She had a beautiful voice. It was like melted ice cream, all melty and sweet. "I am Ms. Wilke and I will be you history teacher, for the time." She stared at me. I gulped, yes, too good to be true.

Weeks went on and everyone was still smitten, well except for me and the guys who were gay. I had suspicions so I had earplugs in my book bag just in case.

I kept noticing that boys would disappear and never come back after being called after class. People said that they got expelled from having sex with the teacher. But still…

But in November, I was called after class. Guys were patting me on the back congratulating be and saying their goodbyes. Right before I walked up to her desk, I put in my earplugs disguised as the new wireless ear buds from Apple.

I didn't hear a thing she said. But then she smiled and then her mouth opened like she was singing.

_"Siren."_ I said. I didn't hear her response. But to make sure I pulled out the earplug and I heard the most beautiful singing voice I have ever heard. I was almost tempted to walk closer to her.

"That's right my boy!" She sang. I didn't want to put the earplug back in but I forced myself to. I pulled out my sword. And she jumped up from her desk.

I read her lips and I think she said, 'half-blood?' I smiled.

_"No, I am a tri-blood. Prepare to go back to that black hole of despair." _ She looked at me with widened eyes but I could tell she was singing with more force. Also from me hearing a muffle sounds.

I could see her feathers sticking out of her arms and legs. I knew they weren't tattoos like she claimed them to be. I pulled out my sword and swung at her. She flew across the room knocking over a bust of Zeus.

Her white dress shirt was torn and the sleeves and her wings were now in place of her arms.

_"They were lying! You're not that pretty!" _She gasped and flew towards me. I dodged and stuck my sword behind her back. I kept stabbing intil she gave in and turned into dust.

I took the earplugs out wiped my brow. I looked around and sighed in content. Nothing much was damaged. Only the Zeus bust and some of the desks were turned over. I turned around and walked out of the class room. But first I grabbed a post-it note and forged a signature.

But before I left the room I snapped and the mist took over. I stopped in the principal's office.

"Mr. Yvette, I think you'll need a new history teacher. Ms. Wilke quit." He was going to answer but I headed off to math.

**Rosie's POV**

People started dating in my grade. And by their terms of dating, I mean, hug each other in public for a week and maybe kiss and then break up. It involves no love like I imagined it.

Most of the popular kids do that. And it doesn't make sense to me. Is it just me or these kids stupid?

Just today, four boys asked me out. I asked them what dating was to them. That was their answer. So of course, I said no. No because I was a lesbian and also, they were just plain stupid.

And this year was when we got the 'body talk'. Hailey and Jake told me that basically they would separate the boys and the girls into different rooms and we would learn about our body parts. And then in fifth grade we would be put in the same room and learn about each other's body parts and how to make a baby.

I wasn't looking forward to this.

**Hailey's POV**

I finally gave Abbie her phone back. She hasn't broken it. So far. We were sitting at lunch by ourselves as usual. Her hair had grown a little bit, now it was at the middle section of her back.

"…and then I stabbed it." I said.

"You're life seems so interesting." She commented while stabbing the greens in her salad.

We were about to talk about something else when I felt something that was being thrown against the back of my head. I ignored it but things kept being thrown at the back of my head.

I turned around and the fake blonde was laughing with her friends. Yep, I didn't bother remembering her name. I grabbed my shoe and threw it at her head. Hard. (hehe, that's what she said.)

It hit her and she collapsed on the table. They weren't laughing anymore. But I sure was. "TAKE THAT BIATCH!"

They glared at me and tried to shake her back awake.

"YOU KILLED HER!" She yelled.

"No, I didn't, she's just out. If I killed her than I would have so already." They all looked at me and backed away.

"A-are you a human killer?" One of her friends said. You see, that was their intelligence, they called 'murderers' that.

"Well not really." I have killed human like things, but humans, no. I got up and left. I had a feeling I was going to be expelled.

But… I wasn't… I kept waiting but I wasn't called to the principal's office. I kept thinking about summer and going to camp. I summoned a white daisy in my hands. They were always my favorite.

Soon there were millions of daisies surrounding me. I started to make a chain of them since I had nothing to do with them.

**Ok, so I'm skipping to camp cause I want to get to the point faster, and the end. **

**Hailey's POV**

Ever since the first day of camp, I've been dreaming about that boy named Carlos. Basically about his life.

So far I have learned that he has a twin sister named Nora. And they're year rounder's because they're parents are dead. And there's this girl that he likes, her name is Sara, daughter of Jason and Reyna Grace.

I can tell Sara isn't good for him. He is the grandson of Venus and Apollo.

He is the reason I lose sleep. I saw the gods take his leg off. They chopped it off when he was just a young boy. They said, "You deserve it." But how did he deserve it? He couldn't help it that he was as powerful as the gods.

Sometimes the gods were big dickheads.

He's not that bad looking either. Nice sun kissed skin and a really great jaw line. He's just all kinds of nice. But I could never love him, I loved Alex.

One morning I found myself lying in bed with Alex. But something ate at my stomach. I quickly changed and left his cabin. Everything felt wrong.

Even more wrong, Gaea hasn't been talking to me for some time.

But I chose to ignore that feeling that was eating me away. And Carlos was feeling that feeling too. I knew it.

_"Are you ok?" _Jacob asks me one day. _"You look really tired." _I sat up straighter.

"I'm ok." Well at least I think so. He gave me a pat on the back and I nodded a thanks.

Then one summer after junior year. Gaea started talking to me again. She said she was excited about something.

I was going to visit Alex at his cabin. I weaved through the see of campers and finally I came to the Poseidon cabin. But I stopped.

"Do you like that?" A female voice asked.

"Yes." Alex grunted.

"Better than Hailey?"

"Of course." What were they talking about? I snuck around to a window and peered in. Katrina was in there. With Alex. Having sex. I covered my mouth. She saw me and gave me a smug smile.

I felt my heart split in two. "No." I breathed. "No, gods no." I felt like crying.

_"He doesn't love you. Now you have no reason to stay here."_

"You're right." I said softly. I walked back to my cabin. I felt the tears coming.

"What happened?" I looked down and Rosie was standing there. I smiled.

"I just realized so many things right now. So many." I was going to give my body to her. "Rosie, I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving you now."

"What do you mean." I walked away and I slowly lost my vision of camp half-blood. I was in the white room. I turned on the T.V. apparently the T.V. was my way to see the outside world.

**Jacob's POV**

"JAKE!" I turned around and saw Rosie running towards me. "There is something wrong with Hailey!"

_"What?" _He took my hand and took me somewhere. We were near the hearth and Hailey was standing still. And she was, changing. The green of her eyes slowly turning into gold. What was happening?

I took her shoulders and started to shake her. _"Hailey, stop pranking us! You're scaring us!" _But her lips got tugged up into a smile.

"This isn't Hailey's body anymore Jacob Miles Stoll. This is mine."

_"I'm serious Hailey, stop it!" _A group of campers were surrounding us. She threw me off of her.

"Get off of me fool." Her voice was all metallic like a robots. "Hailey is GONE!" The land rose above me and soon I was standing on a hill. "You shall address me as Gaea you foolish boy."

"The time has come." I heard Chiron say.

"What time?"

"The end."

"Well, I have to go." Gaea or Hailey asked. I still wasn't sure who this person was anymore. "Hailey would like to say that Alex is a cheater and is cheating with that skank Katrina and he is the reason she joined me. So anyway, teleport." And then she was gone. I still wasn't sure what happened but I knew that I was going to kill Alex.

"Meeting in the big house, stat!" Chiron called.

We were all sitting around the table and I was giving Alex the death glare. "What's going on?" He asked.

_"Well if you weren't busy shagging the slut_ _then we wouldn't be in this mess, or Hailey wouldn't have gone into the dark side!" _

"That's a lie!" He yelled, his cheeks turning as red as cherries.

_"And if you weren't cheating on my sister she wouldn't have lent her body to Gaea!" _

"Then she's a traitor!" I got out of my chair but I felt people holding me down.

"SILENCE!" Chiron yelled.

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HER A TRAITOR JACKSON!" _

"I SAID SILENCE!" Chiron boomed. The room went silent. He cleared his throat. "Good. Now I have called this meeting on the subject of Hailey Stoll. I have known that this day would come and it has come today."

"Wait, so you knew this would happen? When?" Rosie asked.

"When you're parents came to this camp. We have learnt that a child of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner would be the host of Gaea."

_"So you knew all along…" _

"Yes Jacob, I knew that the times she was spacing out she was talking to Gaea, but yet you all failed to recognize it."

How could I have been so stupid? I read her file, it said highly dangerous, why didn't I guess that?

"Now, Jacob." He looked at me. "You are the first born, therefore, you must get the prophecy out of Rachel, you are the only one who can do it." Alex opened his mouth to protest.

"_Oh Oracle of Delphi, tell me the great prophecy that will determine all of our fates." _The words flowed out of me like I already knew them out of the top of my head. Rachel's mouth opened and green smoke appeared around me.

_The hero will be the girl._

_The boy of firsts will get what he desires,_

_A friend will die, _

_At the end, one will be defeated by the dove._

Her mouth closed. I closed my eyes. I knew that someone was going to have to kill Hailey.

"When are we going into battle?" Rina asked.

"As soon as we get our forces ready and trained. Which could take months." Chiron said. "So all campers will stay at camp intill we are ready to fight them." I felt horrible. I felt like crawling in a hole and dying. Hailey was going to die, just because she didn't like the gods. And I would probably be there to see her die.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! I'm sorry that it was going by really fast; it's just that I really want to get to the point. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Boy meets girl

**Chapter 16: Boy meets girl**

**Hailey's POV**

I sat alone in the white room. It was rather lonely in there. I was sitting on the bed when a boy with one leg popped into the room.

"You." We said in unison. But before we could say anything we were thrown onto each other. We were making out furiously and I just met the guy. What was happening? And soon clothes were flying off and 30 minutes later he got off of me.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"I have no idea what happened." He answered. I feel violated. I cover myself even more.

"Hailey."

"Carlos."

"I've had dreams about you." I said. He nodded.

"Same here."

"I practically know everything about you."

"You made me lose sleep." He replied. The rest was awkward silence. What were you supposed to say when some guy you just met fucks you?

"Err, sorry."

"It's alright." But then I remember the T.V. "That couldn't have been us." I grabbed the remote and the T.V. switched on. There, Gaea was lying in bed with what I'm guessing was Uranus.

"So how was it like to talk to Terra for your whole life?"

"Terra?" I asked.

"Oh yea, you're from that Greek camp. For you it would be Gaea."

"Well I guess it would be the same as you felt, unsure."

"But I'm still unsure." He began. "I mean, is this right? There are so many people who would say that it isn't, but how do they know right from wrong?"

"Well, this is our choice. And I believe that we did the right thing. No matter what the cost."

**Rosie's POV**

Everything was horrible. I cried in Jacob's arms. After the crying ceased I looked up. He looked stone cold and no expressions on his face.

"Jake?" He didn't answer.

_"I'm going to Iris message mom and dad to tell them we have to stay at camp for training." _ He said letting go of me.

I watched him walk away. Everything was changing. People were already labeling Hailey as the traitor, Kitty all the sudden had gotten all solemn, and Jacob was now all lifeless. He spoke in monotone his eyes now glazed over with a stony expression. Jacob wasn't there anymore, just a shell of him.

Part of me wanted to cry even more, but i had gone dry.

**Jacob's POV**

I put the drachma in the fountain and said the usual things. Then waited. I pulled on my hair. This couldn't be happening. Why is this happening? Why does life have to be a dick?

Then mom appeared.

"Hi honey. What's up?" I swallow.

_"We have to stay at camp for training, so we can't go home intil that." _

"Oh, ok, what training?" But then I just burst.

_"Hailey's gone to the darks side!" _I start crying. _"And we have to fucking kill her. People already say she's the traitor." _

"Oh my gods, it's happening…"

_"And you knew all along, why didn't you tell us?" _

"Jacob, we wanted to protect you guys."

I wave my hand through the water. I need something to drink. I teleport to a booze store and grab whatever was in front of me. I teleport back to camp and I look at what I'm carrying. Vodka.

I walk to Thalia's tree and sit at the trunk. I open the cap and start drinking. I only really drink when I'm depressed, so this would be the right situation right now. It burns my throat but I don't care, it's the good type of burning.

I laugh. I laugh like a mad man, well I don't really laugh, I just make throaty sounds since my voice has been taken away. It starts to get dark and I lay on the grass looking at the stars while drinking my vodka.

The fireflies start to rise and I smile. I remembered the nights when we would just keep them in a jar for some time and just stare at them. That caused thoughts to come so I drank a little bit more.

I don't bother to walk back to my cabin. I need to be alone. My eyelids are getting heavy. I close them.

I was whisked off to Olympus in Demeter's garden. "Shame on you for drinking under age!" I turned around and Demeter was standing there tsking me.

_"I'm 17, only four more years left." _

"I knew my daughter shouldn't have married that Stoll brother. He's made the boy make bad decisions!"

I crossed my arms. _"You whisked me off here for a reason so what is it?" _

"You must kill your sister."

_"Which one? The one who's hosting Gaea or the little one?" _I decided to get a little cocky. She gave me an angry look.

"Don't play games with me! You know which one! You need to kill her and the world will be safe again."

I glared at her. _"I can't do that." _

"Why? You're the first born, you're the strongest."

_"What if Zeus told you to murder your daughter? What would you say?" _

"Well that wouldn't happen, so I wouldn't have to answer that."

_"You are asking the impossible for me, if you couldn't kill your daughter, then I can't kill my sister." _

"Why I ought to kill you."

_"Fine with me, one less hero for you guys, it doesn't matter, right? You can just fuck mortals to create a new one." _I smiled and held out my arms. _"Go ahead, kill me." _She glared at me but then sighed.

"No, I won't. That's beneath my dignity." I smiled. And soon I was whisked back to my body. The sun was rising so I decided to head back to my cabin.

To my surprise, everyone was up.

"Oh my gods, where were you?" Amanda, a Hermes child asks.

"We thought you went to join the dark side!" Shiloh gasped.

"Or died!" David added.

"We also thought you just left camp forever!" Diana, a half-sister said.

"Or died!" Everyone looked at David.

"Only you thought that David." Cole said.

"Right…" David had changed a lot. He lost his baby fat and now had an athletic build. His red hair turned a little bit brown. He was a lot taller too. But what didn't change was how much he talked.

I wondered how he got a girlfriend with that.

**Alex's POV**

This was my chance to live up to the legacy of my parents. I got out of bed and walked to the window.

I needed to be the hero, cause if I didn't live up to the legacy of my parents, then people would look down upon me. Whenever I say I'm a Jackson, they ask me about everything that my parents did and if I lived up to it or something.

But why did I have to live up to the damn legacy? Why couldn't I be the son of someone who wasn't that famous, like the Stoll's. In the book they're parents were considered side characters.

I closed my eyes. This was my chance, and I wasn't letting anyone take it from me.

**Rosie's POV**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over to the bed that Hailey would usually be in. Just empty. Someone has covered it and tucked it away like they fear that she'll pop out and kill us if we didn't do that. I walk over and uncover it. I sit on it. It smells a lot like her still.

I picked up her iPod to see what she was listening to before this happened. It was Everything is Ending by Chameleon Circuit. (A/N: Go on Youtube and listen to that song, it's sooo good, it doesn't matter if you don't like or never have seen Doctor Who, LISTEN TO IT!)

She's been singing that song to herself for the past two weeks. It got quite annoying. But she made me listen to it and it was a good song.

Today was the first day of training and Jacob would train us in stealth and attack cause he could fit anywhere and get into anywhere no matter how tall he was, which was pretty tall.

Jacob had a girlfriend, and you'd never guess who it was, Holly. She was a cheating skank. But yet I couldn't prove that. I haven't seen her cheating on him, but I knew something was going on.

I got up and took a shower. I wasn't looking forward to this. Basically we were training to kill my sister. I banged my head against the tile wall. "Ow." But it hurt. I got out of the shower and got dressed.

**AFTER DA TRAINING SESSIONS… **

**Jacob's POV**

"They are terrible at sword play!" Alex complains. I didn't say anything. I just gritted my teeth. I couldn't kill him, yet.

I had to do it during war so it would look like a monster killed him… No just kidding, I couldn't kill anyone, just monsters and mystical creatures. Even if they were dickheads who's named rhymed with Malexander Hatson.

Malexander… hey that sounded kinda cool. But never mind that he was still a dickhead for breaking my sister's heart, and plus, he was born a dick head.

"I don't know, but Alex, remember, it's their first day, they still are shell shocked that Hailey is a traitor." Angie said. She was in charge of Archery training. She was sitting close to me and Holly was giving her the death glare.

Angie and Cole broke up a last year. Due to his pranking her all the time to show her his 'love'.

I was absentmindedly sketching in my notebook for an excuse to not talk. Mainly to Malexander Hatson. I like that name it sounded like it would annoy him; maybe I should call him that in my head for now on.

What bothers me most is that people don't even hate on Alex for cheating on my sister. They are actually saying that she deserved it. Even her friends!

What brainwashing has caused this? Whatever it was, it made people I knew before different. Or maybe, I was getting brainwashed. Honestly, after all this thinking, (I've been thinking about this all day.) I can say that I have no idea which side I'm on anymore. It hurt my brain.

Cause hey, I was no Athena child. I noticed Angie looking at me with concern. But I pretended not to notice.

**Rosie's POV**

Later in the day Angie came up to me.

"I'm worried about your brother." She said. I looked up.

"So am I." I looked back down and went back to making a flower chain. She sat next to me.

"I mean, he's acting all, 'weird'." I wanted to say that everyone in this camp was acting weird. But I kept my mouth closed.

"What do you mean? He's always been 'weird'." I answer.

"No, I don't mean that! I mean he's…" She paused to find her words. "An empty shell. You must know why!" I closed my eyes and sighed.

"When Jacob is utterly depressed, which rarely he is, he becomes a shell of a person. He doesn't talk much; he just clouds himself in his own thoughts. And he draws even more. Like excessively." I close my eyes. "But usually it only lasts a day, but I can tell this one will last for some time."

She looks at me like I'm telling her a joke. "Why would he be utterly depressed?" I stand up.

"You all have become slaves in your own minds!" I exclaim. "Don't you see? He realizes that someone has to kill Hailey, his own sister, his twin. And that someone might be him!"

She looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"In order to stop Gaea from taking over, we must kill the host! It's just like the Titan war! There's a chance she'll get an Achilles Curse! No, she will I know it! And he knows her week spots, just by looking at her. He'd be the only one of us that would know where her Achilles Heel!"

"How would he be able to do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's just a thing with them being twins or something." She looked straight forward.

"Oh."

"Why were you so worried about him?" I asked.

"Well maybe I… err…"

"You like him, figures. Well he's taken."

"I know! But I know she's cheating on him!" I just shrugged.

"Time will tell how long it's going to last." She sighed.

**Hailey's POV**

We kept quiet intil I got my vision back of the outside world. We were standing at the edge of the River Styx.

_"We want you to get the Achilles's curse. It's for the greater good." _I gulped.

"Well?" Carlos held his hand out for me to take. "Let's get this over with." My hand slipped into his. Then we jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Thanks for reading! Peace!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: BEARDS! And battles

**Chapter 17: BEARDS! And battles.**

**Hailey's POV**

Have you ever felt the pain of monsters ripping you up, then putting salt in your wounds, and then pouring acid on you and throwing you off a cliff? Well if you haven't, than this was the feeling of being in the river.

I felt like screaming in pain. But they said if you ever did this you had to think of something nice and pleasant. So I forced myself to relax and closed my eyes. Then all the sudden, a scene played in my head.

I saw younger me that was about 14 sit across from Alex, who was building a toothpick Big Ben. We talked for a while and then, kissed. Then I remembered that this was our first kiss. The time when our kisses meant something. I felt like crying, but I couldn't bring myself to.

I felt power surge through me. I swam to the surface and took a breath of the sweet sweet air. I felt a hand on my waist. I screamed but a hand cupped over my mouth.

"Don't worry, it's only me." We swam to the shore and once I got on dry land. My body was taken over again.

"Oh my gods, that hurt." I said.

"It hurt? It was fine for me." He laughed. I crossed my arms.

"Haha Mr. Macho man." He was sitting next to me on the couch.

A little too close, but I didn't mind, it felt comfortable.

**Month's pass…**

**Jacob's POV**

Training was almost done and there was snow on the ground. When the school months started we had to go to school at camp so we wouldn't miss out on our education. I already applied for collages and I got accepted to New York Academy of Art.

"It's January…" Rosie noted. I nodded.

_"We're going into war in a few days." _She looked at the ground.

"I know, but that's the day I'm dreading the most." I patted her on the back and walked away. "You've changed!" She yelled.

_"Really?" _I said sarcastically. She frowned.

"You matured. A lot." He smiled but then went back into a straight line.

_"You too little sis." _

**Rosie's POV**

He smiled? Oh my gods call the press! Jacob Stoll smiled for the first time in months! But I was good to see him smiling again, even if it was for only a second.

We had just celebrated New Years. Happy 2038. (A/n: I just did the math. They weren't even born when Will died! Just don't pay mind to the last few chapters… Oh yea, if you wanted to know, Jacob and Hailey were born in the year 2020.)

We're setting off to war on January 5th. People were still brainwashed about Hailey. They still talk about her like she wasn't even their friend. Olga and the rest of her friends had been saying some mean things about her.

The only ones who realized how horrible we half-bloods could be was me, Jacob, and Angie. Possibly Chiron but he kinda has to side with the gods.

After seeing all these people act so differently, I don't know whose side I'm on. I didn't like the change, but things change.

I keep remembering what Hailey used to say all the time. _Someone has to be blamed; it's just in our nature. Even if the person didn't do anything._ Now I understood why she said that all the time. She knew this day was probably going to come. She wanted it hard wired in my brain so I wouldn't turn out like them.

I sat alone in the meadow. I came here more often now. Mainly cause I didn't want to be around the others who were brainwashed. I wondered if people were like this when Luke turned to the dark side. Maybe he had a motive. People say that he loved a girl who is now a hunter named Thalia.

The gods killed Thalia but then turned into a tree cause Zeus pitied her and decided to turn her into the pine tree that resides on that hill where Jacob occasionally drinks vodka. Maybe she was the reason.

I knew Hailey's reason. They made us messed up. But only us. Not that snob, just us. I pulled my winter hat closer to my ears and breathed out. My breath came out as an white vapor.

I closed my eyes and just sat there. After 30 minutes, I stood up and headed back to camp.

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting in the Big House and we were discussing war tactics. "If we move from this point to this point, we'd be able to kill the Roman boy." Alex stated. "I have contacted the Roman camp and they will fight alongside us."

"Who will be leading the way?" Olga asked.

"Of course I will. For both of them. And Jacob, you will be the co-commander since they said something about you in the prophecy."

I didn't say anything.

"Do you accept?"

I looked up. _"Sure." _All of them were giving me skeptically looks. Well except for that Jacksass who was now planning something else.

The meeting was over and we got to leave. Four more days' intil going into battle. Whoopee doo. I headed back to cabin #11 and grabbed a sketchbook. I grabbed a stolen vodka bottle and made my way up.

At the tree I sat at the trunk and started to draw, occasionally taking a sip of vodka.

"So that's why you smell like alcohol." I looked up and Angie was standing there.

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were training." _

"It's New Year's. Why would we be doing that?" I shrugged. She still stood there.

_"Want some?" _I asked holding out the bottle. She eyed it.

"Sure. I'm legal age to watch porn so I guess why not." She sat next to me and took a swig. "Oh gods, it burns my throat. How do you drink this?"

_"You get used to it. It starts to feel good after a while." _

"So which college are you going to? I'm going to Julliard." She smiled. "For a master's degree in musical education."

_"New York Academy of Art." _I reply as I take a sip of vodka. _"For a Bachelor's degree in traditional and realistic art." _

"Well that girlfriend of yours isn't going to college, she's just going to wing it and try to get into the music industry."

_"Oh." _I knew that she and Holly weren't in good terms. Ever since Holly had sex in her bed.

The dinner bell rung and we headed off to dinner.

**Hailey's POV**

"The end is coming soon." He said softly. His hand was trailing down my bare back, Gaea and Uranus decided to get busy so we were in this state. But I kinda liked it. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh." But then another voice came. I could tell that I was pregnant at one state but I wasn't physically pregnant, I was mentally. So then Gaea just popped out babies a few days ago.

And that made me stay in bed and start crying my eyes out cause I could feel the pain. It hurt like a bitch; I couldn't imagine giving birth to twins like my mom had to.

"What year is it?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't know, you can't tell time in this place." The stub of his cut off leg brushed against me and it felt weird.

I couldn't use any of my powers in here, which sucked. This place needs a whole lot of color. It was just white. I got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To take a shower, I feel all violated again." I joke. I notice he's staring at my butt. "And stop staring. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Well I can't help if an attractive girl is standing before me butt naked and she happens to have a nice ass." I pick up his belt and he says. "Don't!" I smile and head off to the shower.

**Rosie's POV**

A day goes by and everyone's getting excited. No one here has ever fought in a war before, and for some reason, they're all excited.

Isn't war not supposed to be fun? I learnt that from the war that America is having with Canada over milk from a few years ago. What stopped it was that they realized it was stupid and stopped fighting. (A/N: I have no idea where I came up with that idea…)

I was walking but then I felt myself picked up by someone. I didn't have time to scream cause they gaged me.

The next thing I know, I'm thrown into a closet. I hit my head. I spit the gag out and rub the back of my head. I look around and I'm in the storage closet of the camp store. I stand up and look around.

I see something on the wall and take a closer look. They were words etched into the wall:

_Travis Stoll was here. Many, many times. So was Katie Gardner, but she's not that important. OW! Stop hitting me! 2009._

The door opened and a boy was thrown in. That boy was Hector, a Hebe child. He was the same age as me. We weren't really friends, I hardly knew the guy.

"Did Alex shove you in here too?" He asks.

"Wait, so Alex was the one who shoved us in here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess."

**Alex's POV**

I walked out of the camp store content with myself. This plan was going to work, I know it.

I took two of the most people who weren't romantically involved with anyone and shoved them in a closet.

But I could never guess why they were like that. I mean they were two pretty good looking people. Both had people hitting on them, but yet, they seemed to turn them down.

**Rosie's POV**

"It's all part of his theory about if you shove people into a contained space then they'll automatically will make a relationship." He said.

"Well that's stupid." I replied. We stayed silent for a moment.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm. Ok, sure." He stayed silent for a moment to hear if anyone else was listening in.

"I'm gay." He whispered. My eyes opened wide. "Oh my gods, I shouldn't have told you…"

"No, no, no! It's ok that you're gay! I'm gay too! Well I'm not gay, I'm lesbian, but oh my gods, this is awesome."

He smiled and I smiled back. We stayed silent to let the information sink in.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"This is great." He said.

"So great."

"We should be beards."

"Beards? What are beards?" I asked him. Cause clearly he wasn't talking about face beards.

"Beards are other gay guys and girls like us date to cover up our situation." I didn't know why they called it beards still.

"Ok. Sure." I said. "But do you realize that we have to like…" I blushed. "Hold hands in public?" He laughed.

"Yea, that's the whole purpose of beards. We date in public."

We talked for a while and then the door opened.

"So have you guys bonded?" Alex asked. We both stood up.

"Yea, sure." I kissed Hector's cheek. "See you later." He nodded. I walked out of the store feeling bittersweet.

**Jacob's POV**

I recently found out that my sister was dating some guy named Hector from the Hebe cabin.

Which was odd. I didn't tell her this, but I could tell she was a lesbian. She stares more at girls than boys.

But if he was a beard and she wanted to conceal who she was, I wasn't going to make her come out. Who knows, I could be wrong.

Day's went by and soon it was the day before we went into battle. I sat in my bed. It was in the middle of the night. Why did I have to be this miserable? If past me were to see present me he would have kicked my ass. But then I would tell him about our situation and then he would be like this.

_"Fuck this." _I get out of bed and storm out of the Hermes cabin.

"Hey where are you going?" David asks. I don't answer. With my sword in hand, I walked to the arena. I needed to fuck up some dummies.

There was something magical about the arena, whenever you needed dummies for target practice, they would suddenly appear and when you were done, they'd disappear into the ground.

After letting almost all my angst out on the dummies they disappeared into the floor. I hated being an angsty teenager. I really did. I slid down on the side walls and sat there. I tucked my head between my legs and gripped my hair. And screamed. Well, made dinosaur noises, but anyway still, those were my screams.

Why did Hailey have to do this? I couldn't see her killed or seriously maimed. That's why I was ok with her almost killing me. As long as it wasn't her.

"Why are you making these kind of noises?" A voice asked. I looked up from screaming and Artemis was there.

_"Why are you here?" _I asked. She shifted.

"Just to help you guys in the war." She asked. "Now answer my question."

_"I was screaming. But I can't really scream cause I dunno, by voice was taken away by a certain goddess." _I let go of my hair and look at my hands, which had little pieces of hair sitting on them.

She gave me a look of sympathy but it quickly turned back to a serious look. "Why are you so upset?" I gave her a look.

_"I have to see my sister being killed or I have to kill her myself."_

"I don't see the problem with that." She said.

_"Are you crazy? How would you feel if you had to kill Apollo?"_

"But I can't, he's immortal."

_"But let's just say that he wasn't, and Zeus told you to kill him. How would you feel?" _She looked down at her feet.

"I-I… Would do what I'm told." She paused again. How heartless of her. "But I would feel terrible for the rest of my life. So it would mean, forever." She stayed silent for a while. "Wow, even thinking that makes my heart sink."

_"See, now you know how I feel. Horrible." _She was still looking down at her feet.

"This isn't fair." She said. "Not at all." She wasn't acting like herself at all. Usually she would act like a mature woman, but she was now acting like a kid. So I guess more like her physical appearance.

Her bangs were covering her eyes. Her hand was near her face and it looked like she was wiping away tears.

I stood up with my arms open just in case if she wanted a hug. I knew that was a dangerous move, but she was crying. And when people were crying, they needed a hug, right?

She looked up from crying. "Oh no thank you, but thank you for the offer." She sniffed. "You should go back to your cabin, it's late." I nodded.

_"Goodnight." _She didn't answer back.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a horrible dream that Kitty died protecting me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked out the window. The sun was rising. I felt my stomach churn. "No." I breathed. "No!" I burst into tears. Today was the day we would go into battle.

And if you could tell, I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun… in the next chapter, they will be going off into battle! Thanks for reading! And Peace! <strong>


	19. Chapter 18: So it begins

**Chapter 18: So it begins.**

**Alex's POV**

I sat up in my bed and stretched out. Today was the day. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked to the showers and changed.

Everyone was pumped for today. I saw Jacob sitting at the mess hall drinking a cup of coffee. It was black. "Hey. Are you excited?"

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He didn't answer. His hair was all messed up and sticking up at random places, like if he was pulling his hair. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a no." I didn't want to bother him even more in risk that I had hot coffee spilled on me. Sure I had the curse, but I still didn't want coffee poured all over me.

Rosie came in and walked to the table where Jacob was and sat next to him. He opened his arms up and she hugged his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head.

This was kinda awkward so I left, maybe get some loving from Katrina.

**Rosie's POV**

I didn't care if that jackass was in the room. I sighed into Jacob's chest. "I don't wanna do this." I said.

_"Me either." _He said back. _"But we have to." _We stayed silent. I sniffed his shirt. It smelled like fresh laundry.

I close my eyes and allow myself to drift away for a moment. Hadn't got much sleep. But being in the arms of my brother, it made everything feel nice and cozy, like a lazy Sunday at our house.

I drift away to this one afternoon on a Sunday. Mom and Dad were just sitting in the island in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. I was in the backyard with Jacob and Hailey. Jacob being all artistic and drawing something, Hailey laying on the grass making daisy chains, and I, I sat on the swing that we made a few years back.

And everything was just quiet and nice. But if Hailey dies, Sunday's won't be the same anymore, or any day matter-of-factly.

_"I'll miss Sunday's." _He says like he read my mind.

"I will too, well, any day." He lets go of me as I let go of him. He took another swig of his coffee. He opened his mouth like he was going to say, 'ah', but nothing came out. But then I noticed that his coffee also smelled like alcohol.

I looked back and forth from him to the cup. "Please, this isn't good for you." I said getting up. I place my hand on his shoulder and give it a pat.

Then, I walked away.

**Hailey's POV**

I was sucked away into a different room, this time with Gaea. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"The war is coming." She said. "Do you know what this means?" I stared at her.

"No." She smiled.

"Child, in order to slay the gods, we must kill whoever is in our way, that means, all your little friends." My eyes opened wide.

"What? No! I could never do that!" She sighed.

"They are treating you like they never knew you. They aren't you friends anymore." I felt even sadder.

"What…"

"It's the truth love. We also have to kill that Jackson boy."

"NO!" I yelled. But I had no idea why.

She smiled. "You still love the boy, don't you? I knew it, liking Carlos was just an escape." I just realized that. I notice that there is a window in the room, on the other side, I see Uranus talking to Carlos. We both look at each other. It's clear that we got the same message.

She smiles. "Get used to it girlie. You are just a naïve girl that walked into my trap. And now, you can't get out."

"What? No!" But then she disappeared. I felt like throwing stuff. I couldn't believe that I let her trick me like that! And the worst part, I still loved that bastard. I still fucking loved that bastard, even after he cheated on me.

I picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. "FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled. I picked up a teacup. "WHY DO I LOVE YOU?" I threw it against the wall and it shattered. Hot angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I kept throwing things against the wall and screaming that.

I sunk down with my back against the wall. My hands bloody from the pieces of glass in them. I tucked my head between my legs and sobbed with a mixture of screaming. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALEXANDER JACKSON. I HATE IT, I FUCKING HATE IT. I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU. AFTER YOU BROKE MY HEART. WHY? Why? Just… why?" I sniffed. The tears were gone and I was an empty shell.

The Hailey I knew wasn't there anymore. The hail in her stopped. Now I guess I was only Karen Stoll. I pulled my hair. Or maybe, Hailey just shut away in a little corner where an Xbox was and where she would be safe. Safe from anything else hurting her.

But then I realized I was talking to myself in third person, but I guess that happens when you're only a shell and you lose your first name.

**Jacob's POV**

We loaded up the cars and trucks full of campers. Today was the day. I sighed as the closed the last door.

"Are you ready boy?" I turned around and Chiron was standing there.

_"I guess." _

"I mean emotionally." I smiled.

_"I'm an emotional train wreck, so I guess the answer is no." _There was a car waiting for us. Chiron went into his wheelchair form and got in. I got into the driver's seat. I started the car and we slowly got out of camp. I could feel him smiling at me.

"You're going to be a great hero Jacob, they'll remember you."

_"Yea, but they'll remember her as a traitor." _I turned right following the other cars.

"They might Jacob, they might. But as long as you think as her as a hero, that's all that matters."

_"Yea whatever." _He sighed.

"Young people."

_"Mythical creatures." _

"Hey!" After 30 minutes we were in front of the Empire State building. I got out of the car and walked to Alex.

Everyone was crowding around him. I gently pushed people out of my way and I stood next to him. Every mortal around us was asleep by the work of the Hypnos children so they wouldn't know what was going on while we were fighting.

"Olga, take the Athena cabin to the 59th Street Bridge. Oh yea, don't forget about operation 23!" Olga nodded and the Athena cabin followed. Basically he was following the command of his father. Telling the cabins to go to places and stuff. After everyone was sorted Alex turned to me.

"We will run around to help fight. And like I told the other campers, we can use the sleeping peoples phones to call each other." I nod and teleport to the Brooklyn Bridge, where David took the Hermes cabin to defend.

_"Is everything ok?" _I asked him. The sky was turning gray. I felt it coming. He stood there.

"Uh yea."

_"Nervous?" _I asked. He nodded.

"Yea. I mean, this is crazy, I-I what if this whole cabin dies?" I patted his shoulder.

_"Everything will be alright."_ I saw a girl walk towards me.

"Son of Mercury?" She asked. There were kids behind her.

"_Roman camp?" _I asked. They all nodded. _"Good." _I directed them all to positions.

It was uneasily all the sudden, a loud roar erupts from the silence.

I could see monster's at the horizon. The first wave. _"GET READY!" _I yelled over the noise and wind. They were coming closer and closer. And then, they met us here.

Then, the fighting begun. I heard the clashing of swords I ran and helped out, but then, I felt myself being picked up.

I turned around and saw a giant there. "You killed my brother, prepare to die!" He was about to crush me but I yelled teleport and soon I found myself falling.

_"Maia!" _The wings of my converse came out and soon I was flying. I circled around the giant. I tried to stab it in it's eye but it kept facing it's back at me. After circling around it, I came to it's face. But just as I was going to stab it, I felt a sharp pain go through my arm. I tried to ignore it but it felt like I was being baked.

"Hehe boy, how does it feel now?" I turned around and a fury was flying with me. I threw my sword at it and it went straight through it.

_"Look out!" _My sword came crashing down and it hit an hell hound on the back of it's head. With my sword out of reach, I found myself being flung across the bridge. And like in slowmo, I found myself slowly falling face first into the ground. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit…' I did a flip and then landed on my feet.

I ran into the fight to try to get my sword back. I kept summoning vines to wrap around the monsters that I passed.

"Jacob!" I turned around and David was standing there with my sword. "I think you'll need it." He threw it at me.

_"Thanks!" _I ran to the giant I was fighting , vines wrapped around his legs, then his torso, then his neck. I jerked my hands and the vines around his neck squeezed his neck. I felt a rock hit the side of my head but I ignored it and kept concentrating on choking him.

The giant's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell. _"Look out!" _The campers ran out of the way and the rest of the monsters that were under him got crushed. I turned and there were no more monsters. I fell to my knees.

"Are you ok?" Shiloh asked.

_"Yea, I'm just fucking tired." _ Wrapping vines around a 70 foot giant was pretty tiring, mentally. After the monster disappeared into dust, the vines retreated to me and soon I was revived.

"That was fucking cool."

"We should do this again!" I looked up.

_"Check if anyone is hurt, then teleport them back to base to be treated." _We all expanded.

**Rosie's POV**

In the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel we had finished setting up traps and fighting. Since I could teleport, I helped teleport the injured people to base. The side of my face was covered with blood.

Some of it flowed into my mouth, which made me feel disgusted, cause one, it was slowly healing me, and two, it tasted like ambrosia. After I teleported the last person, an Apollo child took me and wrapped the side of my head in bandages.

I saw Jacob sitting and he was eating ambrosia, his shirt was off and Apollo kids were wrapping his entire arm in bandages. Our eyes met and he smiled, I wasn't sure what to do back so I just stared.

He mouthed the words, 'Don't worry, I'm fine' and went back to doing whatever he was doing. "There better." Oliver, an Apollo kid said. I saw Alex talking to a girl with blonde hair and she had a tattoo on her arm.

I had a bad feeling about her.

**Jacob's POV**

A girl with brown hair and tan skin stumbled towards me. "Jacob Stoll, right?"

_"Yea." _

She also had a tattoo on her arm. "Nora Garcia. The sister of Carlos Garcia." I gave her a look. "He hosts Uranus." She was staring right at me. I stared at her back, but she didn't look away. "I'm blind by the way. Sorry if I'm staring at you."

_"Oh, ok, I lost my voice. Well my voice was stolen from me; right now I'm talking to you mentally."_

She smiled. "By the gods, right? They took away my vision. They took my brother's left leg." We talked for a while but then the next wave was being announced. So then I went into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, it's a little short, but ok, I think it was fine. The next chapter will be the next few days and important things happen and stuff. Thanks for reading! Peace!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**January 7****th****,****2038…**

**Jacob's POV**

We had just finished fighting a wave. By now, we gotten used to it. But something was wrong. I didn't hear David's annoying voice.

_"David?" _I scanned around. I couldn't find him. I turned to Cole, who was lying on the bridge, tired. _"Cole, do you know where David is?" _Cole cocked his head up.

"No." He sat up. "Where is he?" He looked over to our other half-sister. "Hey Maura, do you know where Dave is?" She gave a worried look.

"Why? Is he missing?" We both nodded. I searched around even more. When I came to some rubble I saw a foot.

_"Hey guys! I think I found him!" _The others came and the two cabins helped lift the rubble off of him. He was lying there, his skin paler than usual, a large claw gash on his chest. His breathing was faint. His person was all covered in his own blood.

"Shit, I'm dying." His voice was hoarse.

_"No kid, you're not going to die today." _I told him with a stern look on my face. He gave me a wiry smile. I took off my coat and put it under his head, since his head was resting on a stone.

"Thanks for the support, but maw-ma is calling me, sayin' it's my time. Tell Ruth I love her and that I'll miss her, tell Ma I love her too."

_"Kid, listen to me. You're. Not. Dying." _He smiled again.

"I'll miss ya Jake, I really will, I will miss all of y'all, truly." His eyes were locked on the sky. "I'm coming maw-ma. We'll be there with gramps too. Eating a pie, like the old days before this mess." His voice was hazy. He wasn't really talking to anyone, just himself and his grandmother.

_"Kid, I'm serious, cut it out." _Everyone around me was silent, some crying. He refused to let us teleport him to base.

"I have to go now, they're waitin' for me." He took a shallow breath and closed his eyes. We just stood there.

"This has to be a prank." Tyler said his voice holding in a sob. "David, stop it, it's not funny anymore."

"David, stop it." Grace, a Hermes child said, she gently shook him, but his eyes didn't open. She put her ear close to his nose. I hung my head in defeat. Her eyes were filled with tears. "David! You can't be dead!" She shook him more violently. "WAKE UP!" Our siblings gently pulled her away.

Many people died each day in the war, this wasn't anything new. But for some reason, it was different. He died when he was only 15. He had so much to look forward to. The fates came and took away his limp body. They nodded in sympathy and then disappeared. I picked up my coat. But I wasn't sure if I should put it on or not. But I was freezing, so I did.

We walked back to base; we didn't even bother to teleport. I can tell that no one else wants to tell Ruth the bad news. Ruth was David's girlfriend. She was a daughter of Nike. We walked into the lobby and Ruth was sitting there with her friends.

She smiled at us and looked around for David. I sighed and went up to her.

"Jacob, where's David?" She asked. I looked down at my feet. I put a hand on her shoulder.

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_ He eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" I squeezed her shoulder.

_"D-David, died. He said that he loved you a lot and will miss you." _

"This has to be a prank!Where is David?" She demanded.

_"We aren't joking around, he's actually dead." _Tears sprung from her eyes.

"No, no! This has to be a prank! David can't be dead!" She pushed me out of the way and searched for him.

"David!" She kept yelling over and over again. But then she dropped to the floor and rolled up into a fetal position.

"He's dead! He's really dead!" She sobbed. "Noo!"

_"I'm sorry." _I said again. I slowly walked away from the awkwardness. But then I got a phone call, my sister needed back up.

**Rosie's POV**

We were fighting off a herd of Chimera's. I kept slicing. It felt so wrong. I mean my best friend was a mini chimera.

_"ROSIE!" _I turned around and saw Jacob clashing with a Chimera. I didn't know where Kitty was. _"WATCH OUT!" _

"Huh?" But then I was knocked down. I came back to my senses and looked at what was attacking me. I tried to move my arms but large paws were pinning me down. A Chimera was growling at me. But I wasn't screaming, I wasn't even afraid.

But then it's massive teeth bit down on my torso. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I felt the poison coursing through me. Time slowed down, but it made it more painful. I heard screaming. Jacob was putting his hand out and screaming. _"Noooooooo!" _

But then I saw a pure white Chimera lunge over me and suddenly time went back to normal. The white Chimera was Kitty. Kitty tackled the other chimera and I heard roars and growls. I knew I was going to lose her. It was in the prophecy. I felt hot tears go down my cheeks.

After 30 minutes, it died down. Everything was silent. I closed my eyes. I think I'm going to die.

Everything hurt. It hurt so much. I opened my eyes and Jacob was standing over me. He's muttering something, but no words come to me. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. He picks me up and teleports.

The only words I pick up from him are, _"I'm not going to lose another sister." _Soon I'm taken away from his arms at base.

I'm dragged into a hotel room and they rip off my shirt. I feel them working. Then I pass out into the darkness.

**Jacob's POV**

I wait by the door with my head in my hands. I almost lost her. My probably only sibling after this damn war. My fingers started to twitch. They only did that when I needed a pad of paper and a pencil. Maybe some vodka.

"This must be super hard on you." I looked up and saw Angie there. She handed me a lined pad of paper and a lead pencil. "To keep you occupied." I took the pencil and flipped open. I started to draw disturbing things. Have I gone crazy?

I totally blanked out but when I came back to reality, I realized what I drew.

**Angie's POV**

I watched him draw. He looked zoned out for a moment. But then he looked down at the notepad, screamed and threw it across the hallway. He stood up and banged his head against the wall.

I ran over to the notepad and picked it up. I almost screamed. It was a maimed Hailey Stoll. She was covered in blood; her eyeballs were gorged out, her legs and arms torn out of their sockets.

I looked back at Jacob Stoll. Did he need to go to a mental hospital? The part of the wall he was banging his head on was covered in blood. But he just kept banging away.

"Stop it!" I yelled pulling him back. "This isn't going to solve anything!" I sang a blessing to my father and the gash on his forehead sealed up. I realized I was clutching onto his arm so I let go.

The door opened and my siblings tumbled out of the room. Holly came out. "You can come in now Jacob." She gave me a glare. I glared back. He walked pass me and into the room.

**January 8th, 2038**

**Rosie's POV**

My head hurt. It hurt a lot. I felt a hand on top of mine. A thumb was stroking my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob sitting there.

"Jake? What happened?" I asked. He smiled in relief.

_"Thank the gods, you're awake. You were bitten in a battle by a chimera." _It all came back to me. Then I remembered that my best friend died. I didn't bother to ask where Kitty was. He had a red line on his forehead. We talked for a while but then he had to leave to go to battle.

**Jacob's POV**

I met Alex in the lobby. The female equivalent to him, Sara, was standing next to him. Nora walked up to me. She smiled.

"I can see you. I can see all of you! Oh my gods! This is great!"

"What happened?" Sara asked. Nora just gave her a glare. She smiled as she looked at me.

"The gods gave me back my vision!" She smiled. I smiled back.

_"Wow, that's awesome!" _But the smile on her face didn't last.

"Nora, we have to kill your brother today." She glared at Sara.

"We wouldn't have to kill my brother if you weren't a cheating slut! I ought to kill you right now!" I had to hold her back from doing harm to Sara, all though she deserved it.

"You have to go alone, you both." Alex said. "We cannot help you since this isn't on our turf." They both looked at each other.

"Fine." They both said.

_"I wish you both luck." _I said, but I was looking at Nora. She nodded and hugged me.

"You were a great friend." Were? "But my fate awaits there." She vanished with Sara. She was going to die. Oh the fates were cruel. I stood there for a good 15 minutes.

"Jacob!" I turned around and Artemis was there.

_"What?" _She took my hand.

"Come with me! I need to tell you something." We ran for miles but finally we rested at Central Park.

_"Why _*pant* _did we_ *pant* have to run this far?" I looked up and Artemis had aged to a 17 year old girl. _"Whoa." _

She smiled. "Uh, thanks?"

_"Why did you do that?" _She looked down at her feet.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something." I gave her a look.

_"What?" _There was a long pause. I looked around. It was really peaceful here. No one was here, it was like a movie. But then all the sudden I felt lips on mine.

I didn't know what to do so I just gently pushed whoever kissed me. It turned out it was Lady Artemis.

"Jacob, I love you. I loved you ever since you started to grow up." My mouth was wide open. "I mean, you're different than most boys. You're kind; considerate… you're just, perfect." I wasn't perfect. "So please tell me that you love me back."

I closed my eyes. _"I'm sorry. I don't." _

"Is it because us gods curse you and your sisters?" She asked. I shook my head.

_"Artemis, you're a goddess, goddesses aren't supposed to love mortals or demi or tri-gods. And I don't think of you like that. I'm sorry; I just don't like you in that way." _

I looked into her eyes and they were full of sorrow but yet they wouldn't shed any tears. I thought she was going to kill me.

"Oh well then." She sighed. I turned to leave. "Jacob, wait!" I turned around. "I want to give you something before I bid you a dew." She put her hand on the silver gem and twisted it off the necklace. Slowly, the silver flowed out and into my mouth.

After all the silverness flowed out, she threw the stone to the ground and crushed it with her foot. "It seals the voice to your body." She explained.

"Wait? My voice?" But then I realized I was talking, opening my mouth and talking. "Oh my gods, my voice." I felt my Adam's Apple bob up and down.

She smiled. "Now, go."

I ran back to base screaming.

**Hailey's POV**

"I'm sorry that I don't love you." Carlos said.

"I'm sorry too, but we can always be friends." He nodded.

"Yea friends." But then he dropped the phone that we had to use to talk to each other. He didn't hang up but he kept screaming.

"Nora! Where are you! OH GODS! I killed you!" He kept yammering on.

"Carlos! What's happening?" I asked. He screamed in pain.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Carlos!" And suddenly he was gone. I banged on the window. "CARLOS! NO!" I was alone.

**Rosie's POV**

Holly was there. I pretended to be asleep. Under the covers, I fiddled around with an iPhone that I took from a man that was sleeping on the street. I pressed on the app that said pictures and selected video. I heard the door opened and I pressed record.

Spencer came in and pulled Holly in for a kiss. It was nice and long.

"Am I better than that bastard Jacob?" He asked.

"Hades yea." They started to make-out on a chair. And I got it all on camera. I heard footsteps coming and so did Holly.

"Leave! He's coming!" And then Spencer teleported out. I pressed the stop button and it saved it to the phone. The door opened and Jacob was there.

"Jacob!" She ran up to him and kissed him. Dirty bitch.

"She's a cheating skank!" I yelled. I forced myself to sit up.

"What? No! Why would I cheat on Jacob? I love him!" I held up the phone and pressed play. Jake took the phone from me and watched. His blank expression didn't change. The video ended and he looked up at Holly.

"Jacob, I can explain! You're my boyfriend!" He glared at her.

"Don't you dare call me your boyfriend." I gasped. Words were coming out of his mouth! They were nice a low voice. He threw the phone at her. "And if you hurt my sister, I will kill you." He walked out the door. "Have fun with Spencer you skank."

She turned to me. "You little bitch." She pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at me. I stayed perfectly calm and stared at her.

"Stop!" She turned around and Angie was standing there, her bow and arrow pointed at Holly's head. "If you kill her, you're going down with her."

"Why do you care, she isn't supposed to be alive even. She is a mistake from her parents forgetting birth control. She is a bastard baby." With each word that she said, I gained more power from the anger.

I got out of bed ignoring the pain. I stood up and raised my hands. Vines slowly came out of the ground. Her back was at me so she wouldn't know. I thrust my hands forward and the vines lunged for her and grabbed her body. I twisted my hands and they wrapped around her.

"Don't you dare talk about me and my family like that. Do you want to know the truth; your daddy used your mom as a one night stand. So you're also a bastard baby." I had learnt that the reason Holly was a year rounder was because her mother was a hooker. "But at least I'm not a whore!" I thrust my hands back and they flung her across the room.

The vines slivered off her and I fell to the ground exhausted.

**January 9****th****, 2038 **

**Alex's POV**

Today is the day. Today the enemy will be going down. I was going to be the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review and peace!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: The end of the hail

**Chapter 20: The end of the hail**

**Alex's POV**

I rose from my bed and got dressed. Today was a big day. Today, I would kill… kill… I couldn't bring myself to say her name. Why? I looked at myself in the mirror. I could picture her next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

I could hear her whispering into my ear, 'I love you'. I could feel her warmth, I could hear her cute laugh, I could see those beautiful green eyes; I could feel her lips on mine. I banged my hand on my forehead to stop thinking these things.

"I am going to be the hero." I tell myself. "And no one will stop me." The silence was filling with the sound of hail falling.

**Jacob's POV**

I wake up and I find myself in Rosie's room and I was sleeping on a chair. Angie told me that Rosie needed time to heal so she was forbidden to walk or do any magic like teleport and summon plants until she Angie said that she was well enough.

I never mentioned it to her, but the teeth marks on her stomach were an ugly purpley-black color. They said it would heal and not be that color, but the scars would still be there.

I slug out of the chair and get dressed. I look into the mirror. The Jacob I know is gone. That Jacob was a boy. But the Jacob I see here is a man. I kinda hate that but things change.

I exhale and walk out of the room. Today is the day. Today, I will have to see my sister die before my eyes. And I couldn't do anything about it. It was hailing outside, hard.

Before I leave the room I stand over Rosie. "I'll tell her that you forgiver her too." She stirs in her sleep but doesn't wake.

I notice Angie's in the room too. Probably stayed up late taking care of Rosalie. (Just don't tell her I said her full name…)

I walk downstairs and half-bloods are resting on the couch. The roman half-bloods left yesterday cause their business was done.

I walked to the reception desk and dialed Reese's number. I waited but it didn't pick up, it went straight to voicemail. Weird, he wasn't in the New York area cause he was filming a movie in Cali. So he shouldn't be asleep under our spell. This was the third time I tried to call him, but yet he didn't pick up.

So then I decided to call Abbie. _"Hola?"_ Asked a female voice that belonged to her.

"Hi Abbie, this is Jacob."

_"What? The only Jacob I know is mute." _

"I got my voice back." I replied.

_"Ohhh. Well you have a nice voice."_ She replied. _"Hey, did you call Reese yet?"_ I slid behind the reception desk and sat in the chair.

"Yea, but it went to voicemail."

_"Oh." _She sounded disappointed.

"Has he been ignoring your calls too?"

_"Yea." _

"And you're dating him right now?"

_"Yes." _

"Dump him that will put him in his place." I wasn't the one who usually said stuff, but whenever he dates her, he acts like he doesn't even know her.

_"Err, ok, bye." _

"Bye." I put the phone back at it's pedestal and dialed Caleb. I doubted that he'd be awake; it was a wonder that Abbie was awake. But it was worth trying.

I dialed the number and waited. On the second ring it picked up. _"Hello? I didn't call this hotel, what do you want?" _

"C, it's me."

_"Who is me?" _

I sighed. "It's Jacob."

_"Wait, is this a prank call? The only Jacob I know is mute! Wait, have you kidnapped Jacob! Don't worry Jake! I'm sending over a SWAT team!" _I banged my head in the palm of my hand.

"Has it ever occurred to you that after 17 years of me being mute that I have found the courage to talk?" Today was my 18th birthday so I wasn't sure if I should say 17 or 18.

_"Oh… Sorry. Happy birthday anyway. I mean, if I wasn't for the freak weather than we would be at school. But you haven't been at school for the half of the school year! What happened man?" _

"Um, I was put in a hospital. They were trying to help me regain my voice." I lied. "Where are you anyway?" I asked.

_"In Spain. I brought Abbie with cause she knows Spanish and plus, she was really lonely so I decided to take her along for a vacation." _

"Oh. Ok. Well I got to go, bye."

_"Bye, Quinn! Stop it!" _I hung up. Where was Alex? They said that he had to go with me, but why was he running this late? Damn, I really needed a coffee. But sadly, all the Starbucks around here weren't open since you know what. I was about to walk to the employees lounge when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, it's Abbie again." _

"Oh, hi, why did you call me again?"

_"I left him an angry voicemail and now he's blowing up my phone." _She started. _"Ugh why won't he just stop it? God!"_

"Wait, you broke up with him right?"

_"Yea. Hey, where's Hailey? I haven't seen her all school year." _I sighed.

"Well you won't be seeing her ever again. She's gone over to the dark side."

_"Whoa, are you quoting Star wars? And seriously, where is she?" _

I closed my eyes. "She's going to die today." My voice was shaky. There was silence.

_"Oh, well I got to go now and cry in a pillow. Bye." _

"Bye." I hung up and decided to go make some coffee, and save some to pour on Malexander if he doesn't hurry up.

**Hailey's POV**

The end is coming. I know it; I can feel it in the air. I wonder what month it is. I take the remote and turn on the T.V.

I see a room that looks like mom and dads. There's a baby crying.

"Ugh." A female voice says. It kinda sounds like my mom. A figure gets out of bed and then I realize it is mom. Just a younger mom. What was this?

She walks into a room and takes a small baby with freckles and fuzzy light brown hair out of its cradle. She sits on a chair and lowers one part of her shirt that's covering one of her breasts and feeds the baby. Then I realize that baby is me.

"So how's the evil baby?" Dad's leaning on the doorway.

"Shut up Travis." She said.

"Well, it's the truth."

"But she's still our daughter." So wait, dad didn't like me? I felt hurt. Mom glared at dad. "Why did I even marry you?"

Dad gave her a coy smile. "I dunno, cause I'm a god in bed." She rolled her eyes and picked up something and threw it at him.

"Hey! What the fuck was that about?"

"You were being cocky." She flashes him a smile and he gives her a look. He keeps staring at and she goes back at looking down at me.

After a while she holds me up and kisses me on the forehead. I make some kind of cooing sound and she just laughs and holds me closer to her.

Dad walks behind mom and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her temple and rests his chin on her head.

"She's our daughter, even if she's the host of Gaea." Mom stated.

"Should we tell them?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'd be better for them not to know."

"They stood there for a while. "She's asleep." He told her. Mom walked away from dad and softly put me down on the mattress. Then they walked away. Then the T.V. went blank.

So they knew all along. If they told me then we wouldn't be in this mess! But when people say I can't do something, it makes me want to do it… so…

But it kinda makes sense; they just wanted to keep us safe. They were doing what they thought was right. I mean they didn't shun me or treat me differently. You'd expect me to be mad, but I wasn't.

I went back to eating my cereal.

**Rosie's POV**

I woke up to find that someone was talking to themselves. "He's really hot." Angie said absentmindedly running her hands through her hair. "I mean, he's just… his voice is sexy."

"Do you talk out loud to yourself all the time?" I asked. She turned her face my direction and blushed. I wash getting out of bed when she screamed,

"NO!" I flinched and got back in bed.

"Fine, don't have to go all Sparta on me!" She sat back down on her chair.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you can't walk, summon plants, or teleport til you heal."

"How long is that going to take?" I asked. I couldn't imagine a world without doing those things. She sunk a little lower.

"Till the color of your scars aren't that color." I looked at her confused. "Just look at your stomach and you'll see." I lifted my shirt and saw ugly color of purple on me. "From the poison."

I swallowed and put my shirt down. "Oh gods." I muttered. "Where's Jacob?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess he went out." I looked out the window. It was hailing, hard. But the hail wasn't really big, just as big as a small marble.

"How long has it been hailing?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"It was still hailing like that when I woke up." She answered. "And no one is going out of battle today. It's like the waves stopped. Hm, I wonder why."

"What day is it today?"

"January 9th, why?" I felt a hole in my stomach.

"Uh, no reason." I doubted that it was fun dying on your birthday.

**Alex's POV**

I walked out of my hotel room and went to search for Jacob. I was late cause Katrina was distracting me and I had to do something…

I walked around the lobby. I saw him sitting alone drinking coffee from a mug. He saw me and walked up to me with the cup.

"You're late." He said gruffly.

"Wait, you can talk?" He poured the hot coffee on me. All though I could not be harmed, for some reason I flinched.

"Yea, you should pay more attention." I wiped the coffee from my eyes.

"Gah! Dude, why did you do that?" He just laughed. It brought my ego down when you heard an ex-mute guy laugh at you and before he couldn't.

"So many reasons Jackson, so many." His eyes were cold. "So yea, you wouldn't want to be the little hero who is covered in coffee, would you? Now get changed."

I growled and he just smiled as he held the pot in his hand and poured more in his mug. "I have all the time in the world at the moment." He sipped his coffee and smiled. "Now go." I turned to change. I felt my cheeks burning up.

How dare he do that?

**Jacob's POV**

I laughed my ass off. It felt so good to do that. I leaned against the table and took a sip. Ok, maybe I added a little bit of vodka to it, but I don't care.

It's my birthday after all.

I waited for 15 minutes and then Alex was strolling down the stairs. "Can we go now?" He asked. I looked at the door and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Uh, err, yea." He started walking my I just stood there looking at the door.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He snapped. I gripped my sword tighter and started walking.

We walked under awnings so we wouldn't get hit by the hail. I put my hood on to cover my face. I didn't want Jackson to see the few tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

I bit my bottom lip to muffle the whimpers coming out of my mouth. But it wouldn't matter cause the hail was being so goddamned loud.

I was putting my masculinity to the test. Oh gods that made me sound like a tool. We stopped in front of the Empire State building. I looked up. That is where all of our fates would be decided.

I quickly wiped away the tears from my eyes and tightened my jaw. "Well, shall we go in?" Alex asked. I nodded.

The receptionist was still awake. He saw us and pressed the red button. The doors opened and we pressed the 600th button. We waited in silence. I kept my head down and sighed.

The doors opened and we stepped out. I could tell that the Gods where there, watching us. I scowled. If they were so great, why couldn't they fight their own wars? Oh yea, to save their godly behinds.

We stopped at the throne room. We shed our coats. "Are you ready?" Alex asks me. I close my eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." And then we swung the doors open. There, sitting by the hearth was my sister. She was wearing a white traditional flowing Greek dress with short sleeves. Did she know how cold it was? But then I reminded myself that this was Gaea and she wore whatever she wanted to wear.

"Ah, the young heroes. Here to defeat me?" She asked. We pulled out our swords.

"Gaea, give up! You'll never win." Alex barked. Gaea turned her head and stood up. The green from her eyes were gone and now replaced with a cold gold. She smiled.

"Foolish boys, I am your great grandmother, would you disrespect your grandmother? The one who gave your grandparents, your parents, and your life's?" This coming out of my sister's body was kinda creepy.

Alex gritted his teeth and lunged for her. She just smiled and raised her hand and the land above his feet rose. She just laughed. "Jacob." She turned her head towards me. "Join your sister, come to my side and we will kill this foolish boy. I know you hate him. He's kinda of a douche."

I forced myself not to smile at this. "No, I can't, you're evil." She looked hurt.

"What? No! I'm good! I'm practically mother earth. I'm practically your mother!"

"You're not my mother!" She sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Jacob." She cracked the floor under me.

"Maia!" I floated into the air.

"I don't want to hurt you Hailey!" I yelled. I assumed that if I talked directly at Hailey then she would come through.

"Hailey isn't here anymore."

"Hailey! It's me Jacob! Listen, you can overpower her!"

"SHUT UP!" She threw a plant at me but I dodged it. Alex made another swing, but she knocked him over.

"Hailey! Think of us! Think of mom and dad, how we all love you! Just please! Come out! Don't let Gaea take over!"

For a moment she froze. Something was happening, and whatever I was doing, it was working.

"Think about all your friends! How much you hurt them! How much you hurt us!" I paused. "How much you hurt me." I was about to say something else, but I was thrown against the wall.

I felt a sharp pain going through me.

**Hailey's POV**

I dropped everything I heard Jacob's voice. At first it was faint but then I could make out what he was saying.

_"Think of mom and dad, how we all love you! Please, you can overpower her!" _

"JACOB!" I screamed. "JACOB!"

_"Think about your friends! How much you hurt them! How much you hurt us!" _There was a long pause. I fell to the ground and started to cry.

But then I heard his voice clear and strong. _"How much you hurt me." _The waterworks started coming fast. This was horrible. I couldn't do this anymore. I was hurting everybody.

And suddenly, my vision came back. "W-where am I?" I asked. I saw Jacob with his back against the wall and he was yelling in pain.

"Jacob!" He didn't respond but he was still staring at me, smiling. I looked around. "Oh my gods!" I gasped. I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around and soon I was ambushed by a lip, being placed on mine.

I opened my eyes and Alex was kissing me. OMG, Alex was kissing me! I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. After 12 seconds we broke the kiss. He held me by my shoulder. I was about to say, 'I love you', But then I felt a sharp pain.

I looked down and Alex's sword was going through my stomach, where my heel was. He let go of my shoulder and pushed me to the ground, pulled out his sword. Then he was pushed out of the way.

"Oh my gods." I kept breathing. My hands were on my stomach. "Oh my gods." I felt betrayed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

**Jacob's POV**

I pushed him out of the way. "Get the fuck out of the room you bastard!" I screamed.

"But I-" I took him and thrown him out of the throne room the doors closed with a loud thud.

I turned back to Hailey. My dear sister. She was laying on the floor sobbing her eyes out. I felt the tears come. I hurried to her and cradled her in my arms.

"I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!" She sobbed. I held her close in my arms. I felt myself sobbing with her.

"Hailey, you are the hero, you hear me?" I demanded. She nodded. We were still crying but we weren't sobbing.

"You can talk." She said softly. I nodded.

"Yea." Her breathing was being less frequent now.

"Tell mom, dad, and Rosie that I love them." She said. "Jacob, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you all."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." She held my hand tighter. I gripped on to her for dear life.

"Hailey." I said after we paused for a while. "It's hailing, just for you." She smiled. "

"Daddy said I was named after it." It was the first time in years that she called dad, 'daddy'.

"Well it suits you." I said between tears. "You were as fierce as hail." She laughed.

"Thanks."

"It's our birthday today."

"Happy birthday Jacob."

"You too." We stayed quiet for a long time.

"Jacob, the show is ending. Thank you for co-starring." She said softly. "So the show comes to an end." I looked down at her. She slowly closed her eyes. I let go of her and laid her down gently.

The tears flowed. "My pleasure." And that was the death of Hailey Stoll. It stopped hailing and the sky turned blue. I put both middle fingers up in the air. Fuck you fate. Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. There will be more chapters. R.I.P. Hailey Stoll. May she rest in peace. On that note, thanks for reading. Peace out. <strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jacob's POV**

I wiped away the tears and tightened my jaw. I heard the door creak open. I turned my head and saw the Gods peering in. They slowly walked in along with Alex.

I stared at them. I didn't bow or show any respect. They stared back. The only one who looked miserable was Hermes.

"Jacob, Alex, come here." Zeus said. I stayed where I was standing and just stared. Zeus glared at me but sighed. "For your heroic deeds I will reward you."

"No wait hell no!" I yelled. "So you're going to reward me for the death of my sister? How heartless can you guys be?" I felt my anger building. "You just ruined a family and you're numb to the fact that you did. And if you're so great then why didn't you fight her yourself? Oh yea, to save your godly asses!"

"Jacob please." Demeter hissed.

"You know what? Fuck you all! And if I offended you then just kill me now! It won't even fucking matter!" Zeus raised his hand and lighting was forming in his hands. But Hera put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. I stormed out of the throne room and passed the fates that were going to pick up her body.

I felt someone behind me. But I kept walking. But then I felt someone pull me back. "Jacob! Get a hold of yourself!" Hermes said. I swatted away his hands.

"You just like them, you don't care, so why are you even sparing me?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Cause your my grandson, I could never do that. Now Jacob come back."

"No. I don't want to be rewarded for this shit."

"Jacob, come with me." He said sternly.

I summoned thick vines to carry me out of here. They wrapped around me and pulled me away from him. Before he could come to get me I got vines to wrap around his legs. I waved goodbye and soon I was carried to the first floor. The vines let go of me and bowed to me. I bowed back and they retreated back to wherever they came from. I walked outside. It was cold, I forgot my jacket, but I didn't care.

I walked back to base with my head down. Everyone stared at me but I ignored their stares. I headed upstairs but stopped myself at Rosie's room I pressed my forehead against the door and closed my eyes.

This was going to be hard. I sighed and swung the door open.

**Rosie's POV**

The door opened and Jacob was there. His orange shirt all covered I blood. I gasped. "Is that your blood?" He shook his head.

"It's her's." He paused. "She's dead." All my fears had come to me now.

"No, this can't be." Tears were in his eyes.

"They tried to reward me for the death of her." I felt the tears coming to my own eyes. "But I left, but Hermes tried to take me back, but I escaped his grasp. But it is true. Hailey is dead."

I let the whimpers come out from my mouth. "We should have done something!"

"There was nothing we could do."

"There had to be something!" I bunched the sheets in my hands. "There had to be!" My voice cracked at the word 'be'. I buried my head in my hands and stared sobbing.

I felt him hug me close to him. I could smell the fresh blood on his shirt. It was her blood.

We sat there for 30 minutes but then his head cocked up. "He's back." Jacob hissed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. His jaw tightened.

"Come on." He picked me up and we walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs with me in his arms and he set me down on a chair. Alex was in the middle of his speech.

"The enemy is gone. We won thanks to me." There was a loud cheer.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned their head at Jacob. He walked down the stairs. "Calling yourself a hero, huh Jackson?"

"Well, I killed the traitor."

"Shut up Jackson, I'm talking. So you didn't tell them that you kissed her before you cold-bloodedly murdered her."

"What? I didn't do that."

"Yes you did. She said that she loved you. I still think she still does after all that you have done to her. Alexander Jackson, you are no hero. Heroes don't do that."

**Jacob's POV**

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM NOT THE HERO?" He lunged for me put I summoned vines around his feet and he tripped.

"You are not the hero Alexander Jackson, and you will never be the hero." But my pride was blinding me for a moment cause then I found myself tackled onto the marble floor.

We wrestled but then I saw a dagger in front of my face. He lifted it and said. "Fuck you Stoll, fuck you." I tried to get up. Was I going to die at the hands of Malex?

"STOP!" Alex was ripped of me and Chiron was holding him back by the color of his shirt. "Enough of this nonsense! We will not be discussing who is the hero and who isn't." He put Alex down and I just glared at him. Chiron cleared his throat. "We will be going back to camp for the funerals of all who died."

I picked up Rosie and we teleported out of the area.

**Alex's POV**

Who does he think he is telling me that I'm not the hero? I am the hero! I got into the car with Katrina. We were silent for the car ride back to camp.

"So…" I started when the car stopped. We both got out. "Since Hailey's out of the picture we can be together right?" She just smiled.

"Alex, I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why?" She started walking and I followed behind her heels.

"You were my right of passage."

"What?" She sighed.

"Wow, you are stupid; don't you have Athena blood in you?" I chose to ignore that she called me stupid. "Fine, I'll tell you. The Aphrodite rite of passage is when an Aphrodite child makes a non-Aphrodite child fall in love with them and then breaks their heart. It's like the most romantic thing ever."

"That's not romantic at all!" She rolled her eyes. "And how come no other Aphrodite kids do it?"

"Because, ever since this Piper girl came to this camp she banned the rite of passage when she found out about it! But recently it's coming back, and you Alex, are my right of passage. Now goodbye."

Words could not express how hurt I felt. I was Alexander Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Things like that should never happen to me, right?

Or was it just payback? We sat around the fire and have a moment of silence for all who died.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Rosie sitting next to each other and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They were both looking down and Jacob was rubbing her shoulder.

He didn't bother to change out of his bloody shirt either. After our moment of silence was done we got to leave.

**Angie's POV**

I had my suitcases with me ready to go. But then I saw Jacob sitting alone near Thalia's tree. I looked around if anyone was going to go up to him but no one so I decided to.

"Jacob?" He looked up.

"Oh hi."

"Are you ok?" He nodded.

"Just really sad and depressed." I gave him a look.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like you're ok." He laughed. Oh gods, he laughed at something I said. I felt my heart start to flutter. But he was an emotional train wreck, so I guess it was a success getting him to laugh.

"Yea, it doesn't." I sat next to him. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"So you didn't leave yet?" I asked.

"Waiting for Rosie and the Demeter girls to pack Hailey's stuff."

"Oh." Should I tell him? Well there was a chance that I wouldn't be at camp next year. "Can I tell you something?" He looked at me.

"Um, sure." I sighed.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but I really like you." I paused to look at him he was just looking blankly into the snow but I could tell he was listening. "And I liked you for a very long time."

He turned to me. "Oh. I'm sorry. I mean, you're a really great girl but I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment my life has been an emotional train wreck. I'm just not ready mentally for love at the moment."

"Oh." Goodbye all hopes and dreams at the moment.

"I am truly sorry." He said, those gorgeous hazel eyes were big.

"Oh, no, it's ok, I can understand why. Will you be here in the summer?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have an internship over the summer for college credits at an art studio in France."

"You know French?"

"Yea, my dad taught me it." He said something in French that I didn't understand.

"Does everyone in your family know French?"

"Yea 'cept my mom.

"Oh." I had in internship too at a music camp where I would help the music teacher there. "I do too. I mean, I have an internship too." Then I got an idea. "This may be asking much, but can I get a kiss for the road? I mean, my cab's coming soon and…" But I didn't get to finish cause I felt his lips on mine. It was long and sweet. He let go and my lips tingled for more but if that was all I could get, I was happy with it.

"Wow, I haven't kissed anyone in a long time." He murmured.

"Why?" He was a really good kisser. I mean like really good. If he was a god he'd be a kissing god. I forced my mind not to go to the dirty places.

"Cause I don't know, Holly just wouldn't kiss me. It would just be sex, sex, sex. Not that I wasn't happy with sex." Figures, he is a guy after all.

"Angie! Your cab is here!" A sibling yelled.

"Well I have to go." I said standing up and taking my luggage.

"Wait!" I turned around and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was surprising but still, I'd take it.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What? You didn't want it?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh…" I really don't know what to say.

"Let's just say that was my on the road kiss." Gods, his smile was hot.

"But you'll have hot Persian woman to kiss."

"Hurry up or it's going without you!" I sighed.

"COMING! Well I have to go, bye."

"Bye."

**Rosie's POV**

I closed my eyes as I folded her clothes. I wonder what we were going to do with them. Probably give them away to a charity or something.

I put it away in her suitcase. I touched her green iPod and the song _Everything is Ending_ was still there. Figures. Everything was ending for her, but she didn't cheat death, she actually died. And she didn't have a boy that loved her back to save her. (A/n: if you listened to the song, then you would get it.)

I slammed it back into the suitcase and zipped it up. Once I was done one of the Demeter boys went to go get Jacob. I grabbed my coat and put it on.

"Maia." I said. Since this was probably the only way I could get around now. I floated in the air and took my suitcase with Hailey's.

I flew out the door and Jacob was standing there. "Well, ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I hovered just above the ground and we hauled a taxi to take us home.

It's been such a long time since we've been home. I couldn't wait to just go home and relax from all this drama. Sure, it will be different, but still, camp was starting to be annoying.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"What do you mean, like the date or the weekday?"

"The weekday." He paused for a moment.

"I think it's Sunday." I smiled.

"Good, daddy will be home."

"I think he was always home cause of the war." I cross my arms.

"Still, it's his day off so yes, daddy would be home." He looked at me. There was really nothing to talk about cause all we'd probably talk about is about the war and then it would switch to the topic of Hailey and how much we miss her.

"I'll have to tell the rest of the family." Jacob said after a while.

"Why do you have to do it?" I asked.

"Well would you?" I stayed silent. "I thought so." The car stopped and we got out of the car. I slightly floated so the cabbie wouldn't think anything else like, 'wow, a flying girl!' Yea… that would be bad.

He paid the cabbie and we waited for him to leave. He dug out the house keys from his pockets.

We opened the doors and came in, but mom wasn't sitting with dad, she was drinking beer. She only drank alcohol when she was upset. So I guess that's where Jacob gets it.

She looked up. "Mom, what happened?" I asked. She was looking at Jacob.

"Are you bleeding?" She asked Jacob.

"No, it's Hailey's, she's dead." She didn't say, 'When did you get your voice back?' she just took another swig of beer.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked again. She started crying. I flew over to her and sat down next to her.

"They killed him!" She sobbed.

"Who killed him and why?" Jacob asked. I rubbed her back.

"The Gods! Just because he was the father of Hailey." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. None of this had to be true. I was in a coma, yea, I was in a coma and I was having this weird dream.

Jacob walked to the liquor cabinet and took out some vodka. He uncapped it and took a swig. Normally, mom would yell at him but she wasn't probably in the mood to do so. "If you need me, I'll me in my room crying."

After 30 minutes mom tells me to check on Jacob. So I hover upstairs and creak open the door. I see him laying stomach down on his bed laughing. Did he get that drunk that he's laughing for no reason?

"Jake, are you ok?"

"Better." He laughed. He kicked his feet up. "Wheee." He said sarcastically. But I could tell that he was still mourning the death of all these people even if he wasn't in tears. He once again was an even emptier shell of himself if that was even possible.

I went downstairs. "Yeaaa, he's not fine." What was happening with my life?

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more chapters I think, but just know that this isn't the last one. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22: Just a little happiness

**Chapter 22: Just a little happiness**

**Jacob's POV**

It had been two weeks after this whole mess. I took the elevator up the penthouse where Jana would be modeling today. The doors swung open and I stepped out.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? How's Hailey? How's the family?" I smiled.

"Uh, I guess they're fine now." Grandma looked at me with a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Why did I have to be the one breaking the news? Woe is me. _'Stop fucking whining to yourself Jacob, pull yourself together.' _If you couldn't see that was my conscience talking to me.

"Your oldest son is dead and your oldest granddaughter is dead too." She stared at me.

"You have to be kidding me." She said. She sat down on a chair and put her fingers to her temples. I sighed.

"I wish I was." Her makeup started to run so I knew that she was crying.

"Oh gosh, my makeup." She grabbed a tissue and dabbed under her eyes. But then she looked up at me. "You poor baby." She hugged me and I decided to hug her back. I was as tall as my dad by now, (6'1) and she was only slightly taller than my mom so her head rested on my shoulder.

"Where's Jana?" I asked.

"In the studio, but don't tell her yet, I don't want her makeup to run, she still has a lot of photo's to shoot." She said. "But just sit there intill I let you in."

I sat on the couch and I felt my iPhone buzz. Yes, I had an iPhone, hey, I was 18, I was legally an adult and Chiron said that when your 18 you can get a phone cause you're an adult and can fend for yourself. (A/N: If you didn't read WSiTY, then that's what happened when the half-bloods turned 18, they got to get phones if they pleased.)

After 20 minutes of texting Caleb about the world economy, trust me, I don't know why we were, Grandma beckoned me over.

Jana was sitting on a chair getting makeup off her face. "Hey." She turned her head.

"Jacob? When did you get your voice back?" I shrugged. I answered that question way too much so I decided not to. She smiled. "Anyway, it's so good seeing you!" She got up and hugged me. I hugged back. "So where's Hailey, I haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

"Hailey's dead, and we were at war." She stared at me.

"This is a prank." She said.

"No, please, believe me; she's dead, along with my father." She let go of my arm.

"NO! You're lying!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"I am telling only the truth, she's dead!" She grabbed my tie. I didn't bother to take off my tie from school. This was my worse fear, being choked by a tie.

"You are lying Jacob Miles Stoll! You're just playing a prank on me! Where is she?" I sighed and teleported to my house grabbed the bloody t-shirt and teleported back.

"There, enough proof?" She took the shirt in her hands and stared at it.

"This has to be your blood."

"There are no cut marks, so it can't be." She bunched the shirt up and threw it on the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE JACOB!" She yelled.

"I couldn't do anything!" I protested. "There was nothing I could do."

"There had to be something!" She yelled. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Like I said, there was absolutely nothing!" She stared at me. But then she punched the wall.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Damn it!" I just stood there. She stared at me. "What are you doing, just fucking leave!" I left the dressing room and the door shut behind me.

"So… is she ok?" Grandma asked. I shook my head.

"Well I have to go back to Jackson Hill, so bye." She waved and I teleported back.

**Rosie's POV**

Jacob was walking around the house packing. He was moving out. His explanation was that he couldn't be in this house anymore. School ended and he was packing everything into an apartment building that belonged to our grandfather that died and gave mom rights to all of his estates in the U.S.A.

It was near his college. He was going to be gone for his internship too. But he was moving in with his friend Caleb so he would watch the apartment while he was gone.

I knocked on the door to his room with a canvas in hand. "Come in!" I opened the door and he was holding up a baseball. I've never seen that baseball before.

"I got you something." I said. He looked up and I showed him the canvas.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." I sat next to him.

"So when did you get that?" I asked him. He tossed it up in the air and then caught it.

"When me and dad went to a Yankee's game before you were born. We stole it from a guy who caught it next to us." He paused to just stare at it. "Good times." He put it in a glass box and put it in a cardboard box.

"I'll miss you when you move out." I said. He just smiled.

"I'll miss you too lil sis." He took the canvas from me. I looked around his room, the walls were bare and all his posters, art, and post-it notes were packed away. He already packed his clothes.

"Well that's it." He announced. He picked up the last box and teleported to his apartment. So then I was just left with an empty room.

I learnt that I wasn't in a coma. This was all real. Hailey was dead and so was dad. Along with my best friend that was a chimera. And I was only 12. That was a lot on my plate.

I ran back downstairs and mom was sitting at her laptop. "Did he leave yet?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Hmm, didn't even say goodbye."

But like he heard he popped into the living room. "I forgot something." He said. He walked up to mom and gave her a hug. "Byee mom."

"Bye hon." She kissed him on his forehead.

"Bye mommy." He let go of her and walked to me and scooped me up in a hug. I was getting tall but I was pretty sure that I got my height from mom and he was the only one who got his height from dad.

"Bye Rosie."

"Bye Jake." He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Eww! Why'd you do that?" I demanded.

"Just in case I die, my flight is in a few hours." Mom bolted up.

"Why a flight?"

"Well another intern is going to pick me up at Paris airport so I have to take a plane to France." He responded. "I have to go now, bye."

**Jacob's POV**

I teleported back to the apartment to grab my suitcase. "Oh, hey." Caleb said. He knew about my world so this wasn't surprising to him. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded we walked outside.

"So, Paris, tell me if you see any hot Persian dudes." He joked.

"I will."

"There are hot Persian woman here, you're gonna be happy." He chimed. I shrugged.

"Meh, I'm going to take a break for a while." I said. "A lot of stuff happened this year, I don't want to hook up with anyone."

"Not even for a one night stand?" Caleb asked. I just shrugged.

"Depends." I smirk.

"You're nasty."

"Says the one who made out with their boyfriend on the couch in front of me and almost did it."

"True…" He laughed. The car stopped and we were in front of JFK. I got out of the car.

"Well, see you in mid-August." Caleb said. We did the man hug and we said our goodbyes. After doing all the airport stuff like going into security, (Thank the gods they didn't detect my sword.) I waited at the gate.

"Traveling alone?" I looked up and a beautiful blonde bombshell was standing before me.

"Uh, yea, you?"

"No, I'm traveling with my friends." She pointed at a few girls. "Why are you traveling alone?"

"Internship." I answered. "At an art studio."

"OMG, you draw?" She got all excited. I held up my sketch pad. Currently I was working on just a random girl on the beach.

"Yea." She sat next to me. Why was she so interested in me?

"I'm Vicky, Vicky Beckham by the way."

I decided to proceed with caution. From what I could tell she was a Jersey Shore girl. "Jacob. Jacob Stoll." She gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry about your dad and sister." Yea, she was out of the question now.

"Um, thanks." But the torture didn't end.

"Cindy, Queenie! Look who I found! JACOB STOLL!" Shit. I felt eyes on me. I felt like I needed to legally change my name now to Fred Jenkins or something. Or Malex the douche.

I texted Caleb: _Dude, these crazy J'Shore girls are crowding me! _

Caleb: _Dude, I feel sorry for you. Those Shore girls yap yap yap... (_A/N: No offence to any of you if you live on the Jersey Shore.)

They were talking away; I even felt one caressing my hair. So I did what I had to do. "Teleport."

Then I snapped and the mist surrounded them. I sat next to a family and acted like nothing happened. I felt small eyes staring at me. I looked the source and a small child was staring at me.

I smiled and the child ducked. Finally I got on the plane. I could feel the girls eyes on me but I ignored them.

After eight hours of pure torture (It was torture due to my ADHD.) the plane stopped. I got out and claimed my luggage. Like all airports I've been to, it was busy. I went outside and waited for some girl named Collette who was going to pick me up.

"Jacob!" I turned around and a short girl with black hair was waving me over.

"Collette?" I asked.

"Yes." Her English was kinda bad. "Nice meet you."

"I can speak French too." I said in French. (A/n: In WSiTY I learnt that Google translate wasn't the best way to go, so I'm just doing this. So when he's in France, just assume that they're speaking French unless I say that they aren't.)

"Oh ok, I just assumed that since that you're from America that…" But then she stopped herself. "Never mind, we shall we get going!"

We got into the tiny little car and drove. "So, how is it like in America?" She asked.

"It's good I guess." 'Cept for all the negative stuff that happened. She smiled.

"I think you'll like it here. Mrs. Rolon is really nice." She said as we pulled up to what I was presuming the studio. "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Collette DePaul. I already know about you, Mrs. Rolon has been telling me all about you and your work."

She unlocked the door and we headed upstairs. "She says you're a great artist."

"I'm not that great." We stopped at another door and she opened that.

"This is our flat. You'll be staying here for the rest of the summer." She opened a window and a cold gust of air filled the room. "You room is in that hallway to the left. If you need anything I'll be on the balcony." She pointed at the open doors that led to the balcony. I nodded and walked to my room.

I opened the door to my room. It wasn't much, but I wasn't expecting much. The floors were just wood and the walls were just white, plain, but nice. I started unpacking my things. In the middle of it my phone rang. I picked it up. It was Angie. Angie Grayson. I put it on speaker phone cause I was hanging up a drawings and photos.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob!" I hear her cheery voice. In the background I hear someone say, 'talking to your boyfriend?' "How is it in Paris?"

"It's fine, kinda hot, but fine." I took off my shirt. Damn, it was hot. I felt the beads against my skin. I had 11 beads in all. From eight to eighteen. I got the 11th one earlier cause I told Chiron that I wouldn't be at camp. The bead had a little picture of a sword with blood on it.

It made my stomach churn but I put it down. "Are you still there?"

"Yea."

**Hailey's POV**

I lay on the grass with my eyes closed. It was rather lonely here. They said my dad was here, but I couldn't find him. So I was laying on the grass in defeat.

In a way, Elysium was just like hell, it was hella big so it was hard to find people. "What are you doing laying on the ground." I looked up and David was standing there. His clothes where ripped. You see, in the afterlife, you have to wear what you wore when you died. So I was wearing dress. Not the first choice of what I would wear. And plus there was a big hole where my stomach was.

"I'm giving up!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He sat next to me.

"I'm looking for my cousin Gretta, I learnt she died drowning. The young thing was just five."

"When?" I asked.

"Just a few days ago." He answered. "And what are you giving up on?" I sighed.

"Finding my dad, I learnt that he died before me six months ago. So I started to search for him. It's been six months! I still can't find him and I just found out that there is more! I felt like I have traveled the universe or something!"

It's weird, when your dead and you find out a family member is dead too, you have a sudden urge to find them, be with them, even when I first entered I felt like looking for my grandfather that I hardly even know.

Most of the little towns I passed people were with their families. They said that it sometimes took years to find them. Some said only months. But clearly it was going to be years.

"You're gonna find your pa, I know it. You know, you're lucky to have a ma and a pa, I only had a ma, it's a small my old town, all the men were already married so she could find a man."

Just mentioning my mom made my heart sink. I missed mom, Rosie, dad cause I couldn't find him, Jake, Rosalie. I just missed them so much.

On the way of searching, I passed a little town where Carlos and his sister Nora where. They lived in a little house and they were happy.

In Elysium you do not fall in love again. You just find your family. But whenever I thought of him I felt pains near my heart area.

"Well I have to get going." David said. "Bye." He walked away and kept yelling 'GRETTA!' I got up and looked around. I spotted a tree and decided to swing from branch to branch.

I needed to relax. But then I heard,

"Hailey?" I looked to the direction where the voice came and saw what I thought was my dad.

"Dad?" I fell off the branch. "Ooph." I felt footsteps coming my way. I rubbed my head and slowly got up.

I looked up. It was really daddy. "Daddy!" I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I found him.

I felt tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

**Like whoa! I'm done. I'm sorry for killing off Travis. At least I didn't kill off both of them or just Katie, cause we all know that Travis would get really depressed and kill himself or something. And if you think, oh wouldn't they be better off together dead? No, what about Rosie? She's still 12. She can't live by herself. Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

**Rosie's POV**

I played with my hair as I wove various flowers in. Camp was boring. There was a lot less people due to the war. And we were still in a depressed state. People asked me where Jacob was.

Even though I told them that he was in Paris for an internship, they made up rumors that he killed himself or something.

I was sitting by the lake with Hector resting my head on his shoulder. We were still beards. It was really hot and I felt like passing out from the heat.

"It's sooo hot." I mutter. He does some kind of nod in agreement. Everything has been called off for today cause it's sooo freaking hot.

"This has to be one of the hottest summers on Long Island!" He said.

"Yep."

**Jacob's POV**

It was night time and I was in the kitchen making chicken parmesan. "Whoa, you can cook?" in the corner of my eye I saw her leaning against the counter.

"Yes, my mom taught me and I'm a naturally good cook and baker."

"Where have you've been all my life?" She laughed. "I can't cook for the life of me!" I turned off the stove and put the chicken on two plates.

I took out forks and handed one to her. I sat down at the dining table. I saw a canvas with a little girl and an older woman. The paint was still wet. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, that? Just a painting I'm entering in an art show." She answered. "I brought it inside cause I didn't want the pesky cats to ruin it or leaves getting on it."

"Who are the people in the painting?" I ask. She shifts a little bit.

"My mother and I. Before she died." The room went ice cold. "She died when I was 10. So I came here. Mrs. Rolon let me live here, if I worked here. So I have been. Right now I'm 16, so yea." She casually started eating again.

We ate in silence but then she filled it when she was done eating. "Man, you cook like a god!" She stood up and washed her dishes. "Well, since you asked me a question, I'm going to ask you a question."

"Ok." I got up and put my dish in the sink.

"Why do you wear that necklace?" I felt the beads in my hands. "Is it religious?" I shook my head.

"No, it's just, something special to me." It counted the years I survived during my time at camp. She gave me a look.

"Hmm, ok." She knew I wasn't telling more of the truth, but I barely knew the girl. I walked into my room and then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"I miss her." _

"Then you shouldn't have been ignoring her." I sigh. Reese and his problems.

_"But I miss her; do you think you could convince her to get back with me?" _

"I think you should take a rest from her. And plus, it doesn't matter if you keep calling her, she won't pick up unless if she wants to."

_"Wait! YOU TALK TO HER?" _

"Yea, she's my friend too."

_"Can you tell her to please pick up?" _

"You know, she listens to your voicemails."

_"THEN WHY DOESN'T SHE CALL BACK?" _

"Dude, don't take your little heartbroken angst on me." I was walking to the balcony and I saw a big cat and three little kittens sitting on the railing. "Just focus on your career, that's what Abbie's doing."

_"Where is she right now?" _

"New York, where are you?" He was probably in California. I heard that when he was dating her, he hung out with other woman. "And why do you need her, when you were dating her, you were hanging out with some pretty good looking girls. Like you were cheating on her."

_"Don't say that! I-I wasn't cheating on her." _

"That's what a cheater says." I sat on a chair and a kitten curled itself onto my lap. I started scratching its ears. It was really soft.

_"Fuck! Don't say that!"_

"Then why do you need her so much?" I demanded. Now all the kittens plus their mother was on my lap.

There was a long pause. "Are you still there?"

_"Listen man… I just need her, you know? She kinda completes me, and I might sound like a pussy, but it's true." _

"Theeen, why do you cheat on her?" I heard him let out an exasperated yell.

_"SHUT UP STOLL!" _And then the call was disconnected. I looked out into the night. For a big city, it was pretty peaceful; I looked up into the sky. The stars were twinkling and greeting me.

I decided to call home and tell mom that I was here. _"Hello?" _

"Hey mom."

_"Oh, hi Jacob. Are you ok?" _She asked.

"Yea mom, I was calling to say that I was ok and that I made it here." I could feel her smiling.

_"Good, Zeus had some mercy." _

"All these cats." I muttered. My legs were starting fall asleep.

_"What?" _

"There's four cats laying on my lap." I explained.

_"Oh, well I have to go, bye, love you." _

"Bye mom." She hung up and I got up and walked back to my room. I checked my clock; it was 1:10 A.M. I sighed and closed my eyes.

And then I woke up with a cat in my face.

**Alex's POV**

I got out of bed. Gods it was still freaking hot. Why did it have to be so hot? I walk into the showers and take a cold shower. It regenerates me so I guess I'll be fine. Over the summer I realized what I have done.

And I needed to get out. As soon as I hit college, I would stop coming here, forever; I would throw away my sword.

I needed to wash away all this guilt. I would try to deprive myself of this world.

Apparently, no one believed Jacob, they're still brainwashed. And I guessed the gods wanted it that way.

When they were rewarding me, they offered for me to be a god. I said no, thinking that I could be with Katrina, but she ripped my heart out and ate it.

I get out of the shower and change. Since I have nothing to do, I keep thinking, why did I do that.

But then I remembered. People would idolize me for being the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They would set high expatiations of me, like they would say that I could beat anyone up since I had the blood of my father and mother. But that was when I was eight years old. I got beaten up by the Ares kids.

They said that I was the most intelligent kid at camp due to my mother. But I wasn't, Emma was better than me. Plus, I was bad at math back then. And then I got beat up again.

They put so much pressure on me, so I either had to live up to them or die from being beat up all the time.

So over the years, I trained. And soon I was almost there, I proved myself, and I almost killed an Ares kid. But then I had to be a hero, I needed that. And I was so blinded by that, that I killed her, and I didn't care.

I remembered dad coming to my room and saying these things. He told me, "Son, you don't have to live up to the standards, I just want you to be happy." But then after he left, mom came in.

"Son, good job." And that was all she said.

For some reason, I didn't listen to my father. That was because I craved my mother's approval. So I jumped at going on quests. I did everything to try to make her happy. I thought I was everything like my mother. But no, I was more like my father until I turned into this, then I turned into someone I didn't even know.

I remembered being extremely jealous of the Stoll siblings. They looked so carefree and happy. I remember them talking on and on about just one little thing that happened at their house.

They lived between the lines of comfort and danger. But me, I was tucked away in a safe little pod.

And their mother was soooo different from mine. For one, my mother was all business, and their mother wasn't. Katie Stoll would skip something from work just to be with her kids and important things.

I passed Chiron who was going through files. I could tell he missed Jacob being his little errand boy. But right now, Jacob was being an errand boy in Paris.

So all in all. I didn't deserve anything. So I myself was brainwashed.

**AFTER CAMP….**

**Rosie's POV**

I came out of the cab and walked back to the house. That was the first time I came home alone.

I opened the door with my spare key. I saw mom sitting on the couch with her laptop. Ever since dad died she has been so absorbed in her work. I didn't blame her. She looked up.

"Hey." She said with a smile. I feel my heart sink. I know that most of her smiles are fake and meaningless now.

"Hi mom." I answered back, putting on my best fake smile. I head up to my room and start unpacking.

As I start unpacking, I wonder how mom could stay strong like this. I knew if something like that happened to me, I would probably give up on life or something. Like someone I genuinely loved and wanted to marry.

I remembered the little moments of just walking in a room and mom and dad were in it, they wouldn't talk; they would just stare at each other and laugh.

Those were the good times. I finished unpacking and decided to explore the house. This house seemed so different without Jacob, Dad, and Hailey. I walked into rooms, most of them empty. And then I realized that this house was too big for two people.

I liked it better when the house was full of life, when you seemed not to get enough privacy. I missed that. I just wanted my old life back.

I wanted to be waken up in the middle of the night again just to see fireflies, I wanted to see mom and dad together and happy again, I wanted to hear the ramblings of Hailey, I wanted to see Jacob and Hailey fight and him almost dying again, I wanted to see Hailey fall out of trees and Jacob trip downstairs and almost crack his skull, I wanted to see dad carry mom upstairs against her own will and then when upstairs, press her against the wall and kiss her and then we kids could all be grossed out and then mom would automatically forgive him for dragging her all the way upstairs just to do that, I wanted Kitty back so I could smuggle meat, I just wanted it all back.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I felt like punching a wall. Too bad this wasn't just a stupid dream.

"I just want my life to go back to normal." I whispered.

**Jacob's POV**

I threw myself on the couch. "Oh my gods I am so jet lagged." I yelled. Caleb was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Good to have you back buddy." He laughed as he bit into his sandwich. "So how was it like in Paris?"

"It was good, but I can't tell you the details at the moment cause I am JET LAGGED."

"Stop being such a baby." He moaned. "Oh my god, this sandwich is soooo GOOD!"

"I fought monsters and I haven't felt this way when I fought them! Planes will be the death of me!" But then as I rose from the couch, I tomato slice with a bite in it was slung onto my face.

I took off the slice and gave Caleb a death glare, who was laughing his ass off. I summoned a ripe juicy tomato in my hands. "You do realize I can do this?" I sneered. He stopped laughing.

"Dude, don't do it." But I flung it at him and it hit in in the face. This time, I laughed my ass off. Then, we had a tomato war.

After 30 minutes of flinging tomatoes everywhere and now covered in tomato blood. We sat down on the couch. I looked around. The whole apartment was covered in tomato.

"Dude, how are we going to clean this?" I smiled and snapped, the tomatoes disappeared. "Ok, cool."

**Thanks for reading! Announcement: on Sunday, I will be going on a plane to England so I won't be posting till August 8****th****. I might post earlier in the day on the Sunday, but I will be busy rocking England and stuff. And don't you think Travis would do that? I mean like carry Katie all the way upstairs against her will just to make-out with her? Haha my mind. And oh yea, if I see any of you review, WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE? IT'S BEEN _ DAYS! After I come back from vacation from England and check my email, I will know that you didn't read this authors note and tsk at you, laugh, and say 'Oh silly person who doesn't read my authors note you are so silly!' But, of course, you wouldn't know, you didn't read the authors note! Ok, PEACE! **


	25. Chapter 24: The abyss

**Chapter 24: The abyss and my father's sword**

**Jacob's POV**

It was the beginning of college. I walked my way around the campus, avoiding anyone who cocked their head and said, "Is that Jacob Stoll?"

I had enough of people giving me sympathy, I didn't need it, it just reminded me about them.

I stumbled in the class room and took a seat next to some unsuspecting girl. I just hoped she wasn't a Jersey Shore girl who talked to anyone when bored.

She seemed zoned out so I didn't really care, well intill I felt her eyes on me. I turned to her. I could tell that her hair was dyed black and she was wearing hipster classes. Her clothes were vintage and stuff. Yea, she was a hipster.

"Hi." I said.

"When did you get here?" She asked. Her eyes were droopy and she did her eyeliner in a weird way.

"A few minutes ago." I answered.

"You're mainstream." She noted.

"How am I mainstream?" I asked. She had a look on her face like she smelled something that wasn't too pleasant.

"Cause, you're like a minor celebrity." She stated. I ran my hand through my hair. I had a feeling she didn't like me that much.

"Well, I didn't choose to become a minor celebrity." I stated. She stared at me for a long time.

"Don't tell my other friends, but you're alright, for a mainstream person." She mumbled. I shifted a little bit. "By the way, names Lara, Lara Croft."

"You mean like Tomb Raider?"

"Yea, but don't ever call me that, just call me by my nickname, Bread. My parents are big fans of Tomb Raider, so they gave me that horrible name. All my friends make fun of it, they go like 'Oh my god Bread, your birth name is so mainstream!' And then I punch them in the gut for making fun of it and tell them to jump off a bridge."

"Why are you called Bread?" I asked, ignoring the fact that she tells her friends to commit suicide.

"Cause, I really like bread." She said. "I mean I can eat a loaf a day if I wanted to."

"Can I just call you Croft?" She stared off for a moment.

"Sure, I guess. Oh yea, we're not friends." She said.

"Ok." I said. I wasn't actually looking to be friends with her.

"But…" She handed me a slip of paper. "If you want to escape your stupid mainstream life for a moment, you can call me. Cause I hate to admit it, for a mainstream guy, your pretty down to earth, and…" She gagged. "Cute."

Was I just called cute? I took the slip of paper and put it in my pocket. "I'll keep that in mind." I answered. She muttered something that I didn't quite hear, but I think it was, 'you better call me, or I'll push you off a bridge.'

Then class started.

**Hailey's POV**

I left the house to explore even more. But I tried not to venture too far from home cause here you could be easily lost.

I felt like the weight off my shoulders came off ever since I died. I felt like a little girl again, but all that was missing my Jacob and Rosie, who would usually be dragged to go with me.

I smile as I remember one of our trips around the forests around our house, it was the day before me and Jacob went to camp, our first time at camp.

Jacob brought a frog home after that but mom told him to put it back where it belonged, out in the woods. Jacob liked frogs, but he never actually wanted to have one as a pet. I remembered when we were little kids, before Rosie was born, Jacob found a frog and gave it to dad, then dad put it on mom's head. She freaked out but then dad did his thing where he carried her upstairs against her own will and made-out with her.

For some reason, that made everything better and dad wouldn't end up with another bruise. I remember after they're hot make-out sessions, she would say, "I hate you."

And then he'd say. "No you don't."

And then she'd reply. "Damn it, you're right, I don't." Oh the old times. I walked pass the tree I swung on and found dad. I looked back. I wasn't too far, I guess one more mile and I'll be fine.

Off in the distance I hear crying. It sounds like many babies are crying. I search around. Where was that noise coming from? I searched around, I knew my way home, but then I came to a large hole, and in that large hole, millions of babies were there.

"I see you found this place." I looked down and I saw a young woman dressed in traditional Greek clothing, just as myself. She was beautiful, wavy blonde hair, fair skin; beautiful blue eyes clear like a sky. And she looked like she was the same age as me. She was holding a small baby. Usually, when babies were crying, people would be miserable, but not her, she was smiling.

"What is this place?" I asked, sitting on the edge. She sighed.

"This is the Abyss of Fertility. Babies who die come here. To survive in Elysium, they must grow up, so I nurture them intil they are old enough to leave and find people. But sadly, most die due to abortion, so they have no one, so they go out to families who want them." She paused to give a baby a bottle of milk. "And I am their care taker."

"What's your name?" I asked. She smiled.

"I have many names. But sadly, I have disappeared from history. But I don't mind. I am Maeja. My name means literally, mother. But some call me Alesia, which means aid, or Amaltheia, which means to soothe." She put the baby down and picked up another one and blew bubbles on its tummy, which made it laugh hysterically.

And it made me laugh. "But why are you down here?" I asked. She sighed once again.

"I was alive many years ago, like a lot. I had a husband and we were expecting a baby, our first one. Her eyes were far away and misty. "But when I was giving birth, I died but the baby survived. But then Hera told me that I had a duty in Elysium to take care of the babies. And this was a great honor, so I accepted, so this is where I am now." She looked down. "But when it was my husband's time to leave the earth, I have learnt that he had remarried. I was so excited to be with him once again, but he remarried and sold our child into slavery." She wiped away the tears.

"So I stayed here." She said after all the tears were gone. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name." I smiled.

"My name is Hailey Stoll. My first name means hay field in old English, I'm not sure what Stoll means though." I answered. "All though my dad named me after the hail that was falling on the day I was born. Not after a field of hay. I died a few months ago as the host of Gaea, everyone at camp thinks I'm the traitor except for my brother and sister. I am not a half-blood; I am a tri-blood, the blood of Hermes and Demeter. I died due to the guy I loved stabbing me after he kissed me." I took a shaky breath. "I live with my father, who died before me just for being my father and making me, but I don't get why they didn't kill my mother."

She nodded like she knew what I was talking about. "And I died in this dress. And I don't know why I was put here, the gods despise me."

She turned her back to me to put down a baby. "Well, I guess one of them loves you." She said softly.

I looked around, it was getting late. I stood up. "I got to go now." I said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I walked away and back to the house. The only reason I knew that was because I was on the internet and due to my ADHD; I went on Google and searched up what my name was. And then I found out it was unflattering. But I knew I was named cause of hail so that kept me happy and not yelling at my dad for naming me 'field of hay.'

**Rosie's POV**

I have a sword in my hand, but it's not mine, its dad's. My grandfather came by and said to give it to Jacob, since he is the oldest son and only son. I was about to yell, 'SEXIST!' but like he read my mind, he said it was tradition.

I walked up to his apartment building. It was raining outside and I was soaking wet. I wore the hood part of my green hoodie, but still was making me soaked. Good thing my converse were magical converse, or else they'd soak through to my socks.

My blonde bangs hang in front of my face irritating me. I think about changing in the locker room. All the girls were looking at my scars. I cringe at that. All their stares were scary and they were about to open their mouths to ask why, but I changed fast and ran.

I stood at the door and rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and a short man with blonde hair answered the door. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES! GO AWAY!" He shouted but then he saw me. "Oh, it's you, come in."

I walked in and Caleb yelled for Jacob. Jacob came out with a smear of paint on his face.

"WHAT?" He yelled. Apparently Caleb and Jacob yelled at each other for getting each other's attention. "Oh hey sis." I put the sword down.

"That's for you." I muttered.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked. I sighed.

"The rain Jake, the rain."

"You're gonna catch a cold and then mom will kill me."

"I'll just say I wanted to play in the rain." His eyes locked on the sword that was wrapped up.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's his." I said. "Bye." And then I left back for home. I needed to change out of these wet clothes.

**Jacob's POV**

I picked up the package that she threw on the floor. Rosie was becoming an angsty teenager; I guess it runs in the family or what happened to us.

I sat on the couch and started unwrapping it. I picked it up; I didn't recognize it at first. But then I saw what it was.

I held it up and admired it. It was my fathers. "Why are you waving around a drum stick?" Caleb asked. (A/n: and no, I don't mean chicken drum stick, I mean actual drum stick.)

"It's not a drum stick!" But then I remembered that he couldn't see that it was a sword. "You can't see the though the mist, but what I'm holding is a sword."

"Oooh, just like your paint brush is a sword."

"Yes." But I was confused, why do I have this? But then I realize that there was a post-it note that came with it..

_Dear Jacob,_

_Since you are the eldest and only son to Travis Stoll, you get his sword as a memory of your father. _

_Your grandfather, _

_Hermes_

I balled up the note and threw it in the trash. Caleb gasped. "Jacob Stoll not saving a post-it note? Where did you put the real Jacob?"

"I just didn't want to keep it." I protested.

"Why?" I sighed.

"It's complicated." I stated standing up.

Caleb got his theatrical voice on. "Oh the tragic life of Jacob Stoll!"

"You're just asking for a tomato at the face." I growled. He put his hands up.

"Ok, ok, I give up, just don't kill me."

"With a tomato?"

"Either, way, just don't kill me."

"Ok, fine." Then I turned all serious. "I'll spare you for now."

"Dude, you are seriously scaring me." He said. I laughed.

"Good, so it's working." I walked back into my room and set the sword down. I kept working on the painting I was working on, but I occasionally looked at the sword.

It was his sword, the sword that he let me swing around when I was a kid and before I had a sword of my own.

I remembered swing it around and almost cutting off my leg. Haha oh the good times. Mom would get mad at dad for letting me swing around his sword even since that incident, but his explanation was that it would train me for real life. But then mom gave him 'the glare' but then he fought back by giving her a surprise kiss.

And after that, mom didn't mind. I kept staring at it. I just wanted to go back to the old times when life was brighter than this. When everything was alright and when everyone was alive.

Then I remembered I had to start cooking for dinner, cause in my circle of friends, no one knew how to cook. The only thing Caleb knew how to make was a sandwich.

And his sandwiches weren't even that good. Just don't tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading; I had to do a lot of research on this one. And the Abyss of Fertility is made up, so is Maeja. I had to go through a list of Greek names and meanings and picked out that. And then I got carried away and did all the main characters names and what they meant. And that's when I found out that Hailey meant 'Hay field.' If you want to know what the rest of the characters names mean than you can ask I guess. Ok then, PEACE!<strong>


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The next three years…**

**Jacob's POV**

"Dude, I'll miss you, but I gotta move on." Caleb said. I was helping Caleb move on. It was his last year of college and he was moving out to live on his own. It was our last year too and I bought an art studio on the east side, I already got people requesting for my art so I was making some money.

"I'll miss you too, but a guy has to move on." I said. Croft was over too, but she was in the kitchen consuming our bread. Her hair was now back to her natural hair color, brown. But she still wore those glasses though, it turned out she was as blind as a bat when she didn't have them on. She cursed us for making her like mainstream things and threatened to push us off a bridge, but she never did.

But one time she actually did push me off a bridge, but it was only 3 foot drop. "I won't miss you." She announced. Caleb went up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"BUT I'LL REALLY MISS YOU LAURA CROFT!" He yelled. She looked surprised at first but when he let go she flung a knife at him. "Whoa! When did you have a knife with you?" She smirked.

"I always keep one in my purse just in case. And this is one of these cases." Croft said with a smile.

"You could have killed me!" Croft just stuck out her tongue.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm not going to be the one packing for you Caleb." I yelled. I summoned a tomato in my hands. "I got a tomato!"

Caleb turned around. "Ok, ok fine. You're making me really hate tomatoes!" Croft jumped out of her chair and searched around in my fridge.

"Dude, do you have any beer?" She yelled.

"No, but I have vodka!" She got her face out of the fridge.

"Ew, no, you know I don't like that stuff!" She crossed her arms. I smiled.

"That's because you Croft, can't take how strong it is." I tapped her nose, which I knew that she hated that. "I can take it. By the way, would you pour me some?" She growled but then she grabbed a glass and poured some in.

"Stoll, I can't believe you can drink that." She said as she made a face as I took a swig.

"Will you stop worrying about if I will die if I drink this and do something, or are you just here to steal my bread." She hugged the loaf of bread close to her.

"Don't you dare take away my bread." She kissed it. "I love you." This time she was talking to the bread.

"And you wonder why you can't get a date." I snickered. Her green eyes locked on mine.

"Don't you dare push it Stoll." Her voice was firm, but her eyes gave it away that she wasn't all tough.

"All done." Caleb announced. "Well, let's get going." We helped him move his things into his car.

We shut the trunk and Caleb started the car. "Have fun with Trent." I said. Trent was his currant boyfriend. He nodded.

"I will." We said our goodbyes and Croft rested her head on my shoulder. But soon she lifted her head.

"I'm coming back to you love!" She exclaimed with her arms stretched out wide. I had a feeling she was talking about her only love in the world, bread.

**Hailey's POV**

"What if mom died?" I asked. Dad looked up from whatever he was doing.

"I don't know, what would you do?" He asked.

"Would you try to find her?" I asked, not answering his question.

"Yes." His answer was automatic. I already knew that he would say yes. He missed her, he missed her a lot. Even if he didn't say anything, he missed her.

"But what if she remarried?" There was always a chance she would. There was a chance that she moved on, met a guy, and then married him.

Dad didn't answer. So I didn't push him and I walked up to my room. I knew the answer, he would be heartbroken. He would try to get her back, but he wouldn't succeed. The only reason I asked him that cause I knew something he didn't.

**Rosie's POV**

I didn't really like high school, I didn't at all. It was Sophomore year and I still haven't met anyone, like a girl, like me.

But then one day, in class I a girl sat next to me. "Hi." She said. "My name is Erika." I stared at her.

"My name is Rosie." I said after a while. She smiled.

"Is it short for something?" She asked. She twisted her hair with her fingers.

"Uh, yea, Rosalie." She moved a little closer to me.

"That's a pretty name." I felt a little dazed. Was this really happening? She had pretty long straight black hair and sapphire eyes. She was attractive…

She covered her mouth. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I thought you were a lesbian, I'm sooo sorry-" But I cut her off.

"Shh, I am, but I'm not out of the closet." I whispered. Her eyes went wide.

"Oohhh, I'm sorry." She pointed at a group of people. "Those are my friends, Xavier, Julia, Julian…," Then she whispered. "They're dating and then don't like it when people coo and awe at them." Then she went back to a talking voice. "And that's Pete, Fare, and Willa." She turned to me. "You can sit with us at lunch, since you like never sit with anyone." But then her eyes brightened. "It's like I can be your mentor! Like on that old show Glee with Blaine! And you'd be my Kurt!"

Everything was still hazy, what was happening? But it felt good, like weight was taken off my shoulders. Three more periods till lunch.

**Three periods later…**

**Still Rosie's POV**

I saw Erika beckoning me over. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Everyone, this is Rosie." All their heads cocked up.

"Hi." I waved.

An African-American spoke up. "What up?"

"That's Pete." Erika said. I waved a little bit.

"Awww, shy one isn't this one!" A girl with curly blonde hair and freckles cooed. "My name is Fare. Fare Harris." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!" I stared at it but slipped my hand in with hers.

"That's Julian and Julia." She pointed to a boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair. They were making out and didn't say anything.

She pointed to a tall boy. "And that's Xavier and Willa." She pointed at two Asian kids. They waved. They talked about something intill Fare asked me,

"Hey, what's your last name?" I gulped.

"Uh, Stoll, Rosie Stoll." The table went silent. Pete spit out the Pepsi that he was drinking and it sprayed on Willa. Julian and Julia stopped making out and stared at me.

"You're kidding." Erika said.

"I'm not that famous, my sister was more famous than me." I muttered. "Even my brother's more famous than me."

There was uncomfortable silence. If only Hailey was here, she knew how to break the silence. "Oh wow." Xavier said clearing the silence.

"Yea." I answered. I move my mac and cheese around with my fork. Erika cleared her throat.

"So, do you have a cell phone?" She asked out of the blue. I swallowed.

"Um, no."

"Oh, why?"

"It's for protection." They all gave me a weird look.

"Protection?" I make up a lie.

"Stalker." I responded. "Lotsa stalkers." And by stalkers I mean monsters.

They all looked at me surprised. "Wow, you've been stalked before?"

"Yea." The conversation continued and then the day went on.

**Jacob's POV**

"We're going on a bread run!" Croft yelled. Abbie rose from my couch.

"Whhhy? I was just taking a nap!"

"Yea, on my couch, making it smell all girly." I complained throwing a pillow at her. "You know, people think I'm gay cause I hang out with too many girls."

"Or a playa." Croft added.

"Or that." Abbie threw the pillow back to me. But then she smiled.

"Hey! Let's call Jesse!" She chirped.

"Jesse Beck?" Croft asked. Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Do you know any other Jesse Beck's?" I asked. Jesse Beck was a guy with sandy brown hair and thought my mother as a MILF.

* * *

><p>I met him on the second year of college and we became friends instantly. He was studying to become a sculptor.<p>

The first time he saw my mom was when I was visiting home and Jesse wanted to come along to see what was left of my family.

So when we got there, my mom answered the door and his jaw dropped.

"Hi Jacob." Mom said with a smile, but I could tell it was fake; none of her smiles were real anymore. She hugged me. Then she turned to Jesse, whose mouth was still open like an idiot. "Who's that?"

I put his jaw back in place. "This is Jesse, Jesse Beck. Jesse, this is my mom." Then I pointed to Rosie who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "And that's Rosie, my sister." She looked at Jesse but then looked back down.

Mom pulled me aside and asked me if I needed any ambrosia, I did and she went into the back to get some. But then I was pulled aside and I heard Jesse say.

"Dude, you mom is hot." I stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure she's 46?"

"Yes. And that's just creepy."

"And she's single! Thank god for your dad dying!" I turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me? She's not looking for anyone, she's still mourning for the death of my dad AND sister." I pulled out a dagger. "And I am perfectly able to murder you and dispose of your body without getting caught."

He stepped away. "Whoa dude, are you a serial killer?" I turned away from him.

"Maybe." Mom came out with a bag of ambrosia.

"Here you go." She said handing me a bag.

"Ooo! Are those lemon bars? I LOVE LEMON BARS!" He reached for the bag but everyone in the room except for him yelled,

"NO!" He all looked at us.

"Why? Their just lemon bars!"

"Well unless you want to die, don't eat them." Mom hissed. "And I heard what you said, and you have no chance, I don't go for little boys." She patted his cheek. Then she turned back to me. "Now go, don't you have to go somewhere?" She raised her eyebrows that meant, 'go with it.'

"Uh, yea mom, bye." But we were still friends even after this. But now he had a phobia of eating lemon bars.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my phone and texted him, <em>hey, do u want 2 go on a bread run?<em>

A few seconds later he texted back, _Croft?_

_Yea._

_ I'll b rite tere. _

I turned to the two girls. "He's coming." Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and I opened the door and Jesse was there.

"Well, what are you doing standing there? Let's go!" We headed out the door and into my car.

While driving, Jesse asked Croft, "Why do you like bread so much."

"Cause it completes me, I can't be Croft without it. It is my lover." She said.

"Chica, you have a creepy bread fetish." Abbie said. Croft rolled her eyes.

"I haven't had sex with bread… yet."

"Oh, so you were planning to, that's just peachy."

"Croft, you are so kinky." Jesse added.

"Go throw yourself off a bridge." We stopped at a Target and got out. (A/N: If you don't know what Target is and you're a reader from across the sea, than Target is a big supermarket and other things like clothes and furniture, basically everything, the only thing that is different from Target and Wal-Mart is that Target is classier.)

We walked in and Croft immediately walked to the bread section. We got a cart and Abbie commenced to sit in it, she was short, about 5'1, so she could fit in it. "Let us go!" She yelled. "Good thing were at Target, since that guy got all famous he can send his little personal shoppers."

She referred to Reese as 'that guy' when not dating him. Jesse looked at her with distaste.

"What are you? A little girl?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ok little girl, where do you want to go?" Jesse asked her. She made her voice higher pitched.

"Let's go to the bread section to check on Crofty." I looked at them. But then I felt my phone start to buzz.

"What you want?"

"Oh that's such a nice way how to address you little sister." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi, why did you call me?" This wasn't the home phone number.

"Was at a friend's house, mom's working late, I need you to come here and pick me up. Plus it's raining."

"Why won't you teleport?" She sighed.

"I forgot the house keys so I can't teleport inside for some reason." She paused. "Can you just pick me up, I'm tired! The address is…" And then she told me the address. (A/n: I couldn't think of a street and address.)

I sighed, "Fine." I turned to Abbie and Jesse. "I have to go pick up my sister." They nodded and we said our goodbyes.

I went into the parking lot and drove off.

I pulled up to the street and I saw her standing there. She walked towards me and sat at shotgun. She had her hood on but I could see that she had a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fell down some steps."

"What? And the steps decided to punch you in the eye?" She sighed again. I realized that she had the same sigh as mom and she was sighing even more.

"Just take me home." I gave her a stern look.

"Not intill you tell me what happened." She buried her head in her hands.

"I got beat up, big whoop."

"By who?"

"A guy."

"Who is this guy?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, just drive."

"Tell me."

"A guy who's been asking me out for a year now, I said no but he got mad and punched me." She stated. "And no, I wasn't at anybody's house, I was in Starbucks."

"Ok, do you need any ambrosia?"

"Do I need to breathe?"

"I'm taking that as a yes." I dug into a compartment and took out a bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I patted her head.

"No problem Rosalie." I said as she started the car. "But next time if he does that to you, poison ivy him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies! I have found WyFi in England and I am writing you this. I'm going to write a one-shot about Jacob if he was actually a killer of humans so look after that, and I will see you soon I hope.<strong>


	27. Chapter 26: Everything started to fall

**Chapter 26: And then everything started to fall.**

**A year later…**

**Rosie's POV**

Erika and I were lying on the floor of her room throwing popcorn at each other. I was sleeping over and Erika convinced her mom that I was straight so I could stay over.

"Have you ever had sex?" Erika asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, 'proper man and woman' sex." I looked at the corner of the room.

"Uh yea, why?" She just shrugged.

"With who?" I was kinda bothered that she was asking me these questions.

"My beard, Hector. It was last year. It really hurt." She shrugged again.

"It's supposed to hurt, your first time." She stated. I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked. "Since you asked me." She sighed.

"When I was 13 and I said I was a lesbian, my dad couldn't believe it and raped me to try to turn me straight. My mom divorced him and now this is the person I am today." I didn't know how to react.

"Are you ok?" She laughed.

"Yea, it was four years ago. I think I'm fine." We were left in a comfortable silence. We both sat up and she leaned against my back. I was the taller one, she was only 5'5 and I was 5'7, as tall as my mother.

But I knew I wasn't going to get any taller. She turned to me and just stared at me. I was about to say, 'what?' when I was pulled towards her and I felt her lips on mine.

A real kiss.

I don't feel flatness pressed against me, just two soft mounds. I felt her hands on my waist and I started kissing back. After a few seconds, we split. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too."

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the living room and Croft was sitting there. "Hey." She looked up and then I realized that she had my phone in her hands and she was going through my contacts. "What are you doing?"

"Who's this Angie Grayson?" She asked not really asking my question. "Oh, and I was going through your phone looking for a picture of bread and I stumbled upon this gem of a girl, she is quite pretty with her blonde princess curls and blue eyes… Wait, is this your secret girlfriend?"

I snatched the phone away from her. "No! And how did you get through my password?" She rolled her eyes.

"A friend, and why not, it seems like you talk to her a lot due to your texts."

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY TEXTS?"

"Yea and I talked to her; I learnt that she was a music teacher. You haven't seen her in a long time."

I took the bread and threw it out the window. "HEY! MY BABY!"

"Say hello to the birds!" I walked back to my room. It's true I haven't actually talked to her for a long time or even seen her.

But we were both busy people so we just texted each other. I read the texts.

Croft: _HI I AM JACOB STOLL; I AM NOT HIS FRIEND SNOOPING THRU HIS FONE._

Angie: _Haha Jacob, r u k?_

Croft: _YES I AM, I AM NOT IN D BATHROOM TAKING A SHOWR D MOMENT AND NOT A FRIEND SNOOPING THRU HIS FONE._

Angie: _Uh, I dont fink dis is him. Hoo r u? _

Croft:_ WAT DO U MEAN? I AM JACOB STOLL._

Angie: _Goodbye._

I turned to Croft. "She knew it wasn't me." I decided to actually call her.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Angie." There was a long silence. "Are you still there?"

**Angie's POV**

I dropped my phone, I thought it was that weird person that was texting me, but then I heard his voice.

And that was when I dropped it. I felt so guilty talking to him in person cause I was dating someone at the moment. I still felt something for him, I still felt a lot.

I picked up the phone. _"Are you still there?"_

"Um, err, yea, Jacob, I am." I heard him sigh. Gods, he had a nice sigh. Whoa, An, your dating another guy, snap out of it.

_"Sorry for those texts you got earlier, it was my friend Croft who was going through my phone and shit while I was in the shower." _

I ran my hands through my hair to keep myself from screaming out in joy. "Oh, that's ok. Actually it's perfectly fine. It's glorious! I mean… Oh I'm rambling." He chuckled. Oh my gods what have you done to him to make him sound so sexy? The years have done his voice well, but I haven't seen him since the war, he stopped going to camp cause he was focus on his career and always went to Paris for the summer.

But yet whenever his sister went Chiron always gave her an extra bead for him. I guess he did some work for Chiron in Europe. But we stopped going to camp, I never seen him again. I saw him on the press when he was hanging out with the famous Reese Robinson, but that was a few years ago.

Lately Reese Robinson hasn't been really hanging out with anyone since of some girl won't be his girlfriend again, but I heard they were on and off but it's been a year so I guess it was the end of that.

But then I heard a female voice. _"Hey! What are you doing! Come here and give it back!" _Was… was that his girlfriend? I heard the phone take a tumble and laughing.

_"YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT BACK!" _More laughter.

_"GIVE IT!"_ After minutes of hearing them, I heard Jacob say his goodbye and then hang up.

I dropped my phone and closed my eyes. He was probably better off without me. He probably had no problem with the ladies; he probably had one-night stands with woman all the time when he wasn't in a relationship.

"What's the matter hon?" I felt my boyfriend's hands on my shoulders.

"Brett, I'm breaking up with you."

**Hailey's POV**

I came back to that same tree and saw a familiar boy with red hair. "Hello." He nodded. "What are you doing here; I thought you lived on the farm area of Elysium."

"We're searching for Greta's older brother Lenny, he died a few weeks ago, we're on the search for him." He replied.

"Where's Greta?" He pointed to a little girl with the same red hair that was in braids who was in a field of daisy's picking them.

"Imagine, I'm 21 years old right now, but yet I'm still in this 15 year old body. I was supposed to be in college! I was now old enough to drink legally!" I sat next to him.

"And I'm supposed to be 24; I'd be in Chicago making it big as a model or something, probably making my own line of clothing." I sighed. "But sadly, we are in this state, you a 15 year old boy, me a 18 year old girl."

He sighed again. "Greta was supposed to be 11 by now. Her older brother is only a year older than her. I guess when we find him he has something to hold against her."

"How'd he die?" I asked.

"He got kidnapped by the town pervert, raped, and then murdered." I cringed.

"That's just awful." He nodded.

"I wonder how my ma is." He said out loud.

"I wonder how my mom is too." But I knew she wasn't well, she still missed my dad. As much as dad missed her. Even though they weren't those lovey-dovey couples, they loved each other even if they didn't say it that much. "But it's all we dead can do, wonder about the outside world."

"When did you become a philosopher Stoll?" David said with a cocked up eyebrow. I punched him and he let out a high pitched, 'ow!'

The little girl came back with a handful of daisies. "Look Dave! Aren't they pretty?" But then she saw me. "Who's that?"

"That's just a friend of mine Gret. Her name is Hailey." She stared at me for a moment.

"You look like a Roman."

"I'm Greek." She gave me a sideways look.

"Same thing, right?" I was one of the full Greeks that were in camp. My mom's grandfather is Greek descent, and Grandma is also from Greek descent, not to mention my other grandparents.

She changed the subject. "Do you like these? I rather like them." I nodded.

"Yes, they're my favorite." But I didn't tell her that I grew them. I grew one out of my hand and started to weave it in my hair.

I felt her big eyes on mine. "Are you a witch?" I laughed.

"No dear, I'm not, I'm just a… err…" David piped in.

"She's just like me except she has powers." She gave me an even weirder look. But then she took the flower from her hand and gave it to me.

"Can you weave it in my hair?" I wasn't too fond of this little girl, but I took the flower and started to weave.

**Jacob's POV**

"So wait, let me get this straight, you're getting married to him now?"

"Am I making a mistake?" She asked. On her left hand, ring finger, there was a diamond ring. I shrugged.

"Do you think he's going to make you happy for the rest of your life?" Abbie looked down at the ground.

"What have I done?" I sighed and leaned back on my couch. "Where do you keep your vodka?" I pointed to the cabinet of shame/good times.

"You can call it off." I called as she opened it and took out two bottles. She closed the doors and rested her forehead on them.

"I don't think he'll take no for an answer." She said quietly. "I think he's crazy." There were tears streaking her cheeks. "I should have listened to Landon; I should have moved to Spain and changed my name to Maria Roberta Gonzales."

"Do you love him?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's why I didn't listen to Landon, I love him, but I think he needs help." She walked over and sat across from me.

"Do you think you could fake cheat on him?" I asked, offering something to something useless. She shook her head.

"He wouldn't blame it on me; he would blame it on the guy." I slouched in my chair and she opened the bottle and took a sip.

"Maybe you should move to Spain and change your name to Maria Roberta Gonzales. It's not too late." I said. She laughed and I opened my own bottle.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

**Rosie's POV**

A few weeks pass by and I feel great. I have a girlfriend. A hot one too. But all I had to do is come out. To the whole school. And you know, that's pretty hard.

"It's going to be hard." Erika started. "Cause for one, you are pretty hot." She kissed me on the nose.

"You said that for the last two periods Erika." I said. We were sitting in the girl's locker room waiting for the other girls to come in; we came early and were already changed.

"I know, but you know guys get boners even from you walking down the hall." She muttered. "You know how many guys say that they have a crush on you? A lot."

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm hot." She smiled.

"And those eyes… You know, it's not every day you see those kinds of eyes." I sighed.

"Yep, I am sooo special. That special that I'm color blind in one eye." She rolled her eyes and a few girls started to walk in.

**AFTER P.E.**

I got out of the showers and quickly changed. School would be over in the next three minutes. But then I was met by a guy.

That guy happened to be Roy Matterson, some jock that happened to be the head dick around here. He never took no for an answer, but I said no to him many times, but he kept coming back.

"Hey Stoll." He slung his arm around my shoulder. I tensed up.

"No." I already knew what he was going to ask me. I was about to slide away but he slammed me against the wall. "What the fuck?"

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked with an angry look in his eyes. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Cause I have a girlfriend!" I closed my eyes and waited to be raped. He was 6'7 and 236 pounds of muscle and I was only 5'7 and 109 pounds cause I was so petite, even though I was strong, he was stronger. Gods, people think I'm anorexic cause of how thin I was.

"You're kidding." He said. My eyes were still closed but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not."

"She made you a fag, didn't she?"

"Who?"

"That Erika Von Hart. That fag." He pushed me out of the way.

"No! I have been a lez since I was a kid, just don't hurt her." I said calmly. He backed away from me.

"Don't you fucking touch me." He spat.

"What, cause you think you'll catch gay?" I shoot back. "Gay isn't something you can fucking catch you idiot." I started walking away but then I felt something take my hand and pull me back.

I was thrown against the wall and like an instinct I pulled out my sword, but then I remembered he couldn't be harmed by it. "Your life is going to be a living hell." He whispered. He got up and I watched him walk away.

I got up and rubbed the back of my head. I was surprised that none of the teachers were around. I walked the halls and I saw Erika waiting by my locker. "Where were you?" She asked.

"I came out." I announced. She smiled.

"Great."

"But I got beat up." That smile turned into a frown.

"What? Who dares hit you?" Her hands were fists now. I put my hand on her shoulder and opened my locker.

"It's ok!" I said. "I can defend myself." I put my books and shit in my bag. "Let's go." We walked down the hall and people were staring at me. I guess the news was spreading.

"FAG!" I felt someone pour something on me. I wiped it from my eye and some of it went into my mouth, it was cold coffee. I turned around and even more coffee was poured on me. It was an iced mocha so it had ice in it.

Everything went silent. I looked up and the cheerleaders were holding empty Starbucks cups. I muttered 'fuck you bitches.' In French and walked away.

I walked home and washed off. This lesbian thing was going to be hard.

Mom came home and I didn't say anything, cause I wasn't so scared about what people at school would say, but I was scared of what mom would say.

I heard that some parents threw their children out, disowned them. Is that something mom would do? But I didn't want to take any chances.

"So honey how was your day?" She asked. I hid my frown.

"It was perfectly fine, yours?" I said.

**Few months later…**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked the New York streets. It was January and New York was taking down all their Christmas décor. It was close to my birthday, actually, it was one day away, I was turning 24.

The years went by; I still remember being a six year old hiding in a cabinet finding out about Rosie. But 18 years later. Rosie was on her last year of high school. I walked into a Starbucks and ordered the usual, a medium coffee, black.

I walked out with my coffee in hand but then I felt my phone ring. It was from home.

"Hello?"

_"OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS…." _It was Rosie.

"Rosie?"

_"Jacob! Come home, RIGHT NOW."_

"Why?"

I heard a sob come out of her mouth. _"Just come right now! I need you." _I hung up and teleported outside of my house, before I could get my key out the door opened and I felt Rosie's arms around my waist.

"What happened?" I asked. She pulled me in and I saw a limp body on the ground. I looked closer.

It was my mother's.

"Oh my gods…" That was all I could say. I turned to Rosie. "What the fuck happened?" She was sitting on the couch.

"I came home from shopping." She pointed at the bags. "And I found her dead." She paused to let out a cry. "They killed her Jacob, they killed her."

I couldn't cry. I was still in too much of shock to cry. My phone was ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"My parents are dead!" _It was Jana…

"What?" I heard her crying.

_"So is Grandma."_ I dropped my phone. But I heard her screaming.

_"JACOB! PICK UP!" _I picked up the phone. _"MY FUCKING PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE?"_

"My mom is dead too." This was a punishment from the gods. They got rid of everyone that was family. Once we healed, they would open the wound again.

I dropped it again and sat on the couch. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. I got off of the couch and knelt down to the corpse of my mother. I started shaking her.

"Mom. Mom. Mom." I kept repeating. This had to be a dream. I felt the tears coming. "MOM! MOM!" Then I said a word that I would never say if I wasn't joking. "MOMMY! WAKE THE FUCK UP."

The fates walked in and took her. I closed my eyes and put my knees to my chest. We were alone. No one was here for us anymore. I started screaming. Where they trying to kill me? Oh wait, they were, very slowly they would be killing me from the inside out. They took away everything. All I had was Rosie and Jana now. I was going mental.

Everything was ending. The song wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>… <strong>I'm sorry. There will be more chapters. This made me actually cry and I never cry to my writing. So I hope you cried too.<strong>


	28. Chapter 27: Things happen

**Chapter 27: Things Happen**

**Rosie's POV**

Seeing a broken man is hard, especially when it's your own brother. He was sitting against the wall screaming and pulling his hair out. And when I meant pulling his hair out, I really meant it.

They were killing him mentally. It was their plan, kill the strong one and the other one will follow. The other one being me and the strong one being him.

I wonder what we did to deserve this crap. Was it me being a lesbian? I just didn't know. Or were we just a bunch of rebels?

I sat there and closed my eyes. I kept wishing that I was in a coma, or a messed up acid trip even though I don't do drugs. This is only a dream. But when I opened my eyes, Jacob was still screaming, and we were in an empty house with a dead body.

The fates walked in and took the body of my mother. They didn't say anything, but they gave me a nasty glare.

Jacob's screaming stopped and he was staring off into space. "What should we do now?" I asked. At the moment, I was homeless and needed a guardian, since I was still 17.

He looked off for a moment again, his eyes looked lost. "I guess you have to move out now and live with me." I jerked up.

"Move? What do you mean move?" I couldn't imagine myself without this house. He stood off and wiped off the hairs that were on his hand.

"It's not safe here anymore, it smells too much of demi-god and tri-blood." True, cause five people with god blood used to live here.

"But…"

"No but's, pack what you need and we're leaving this place." He said sternly. I stared at him. What happened to the Jacob I knew? Suddenly he changed. Or was I blind to see that he did before I even noticed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked upstairs. I wonder how he did it, move out of this magnificent home. It was perfect, so many things happened here. I threw things into a suitcase.

I zipped it up and looked around. History was made here. Well, not history, memories. You just couldn't leave a place like this, could you? I felt the tears coming, but I wiped them away.

I headed out of the room and strolled downstairs. "Ok, I think I'm ready to go." I said. But he didn't hear me; he was looking at a sword, my mother's sword.

"I think this is for you." He said giving it to me. I stared at it.

"For me?" He nodded. I took one of my hands out of my pocket and reached out for it. My hand was shaking for some reason. It started to retreat, but I forced it to move forward. My fingers wrapped around the area where you put your hand and I pulled the sword towards me.

I tucked it in one of my belt loops on my jeans and I slipped on my leather boots. "Well, let's get going shall we?" He nodded. We teleported and we were in front of his apartment. He put the key in and walked in.

I walked into the spare bedroom that used to be Caleb's and locked myself in there. I sat on the bed and held my head in my hands. I felt the hot tears coming and I let myself start to freak out and cry.

I dunno, there was something about me that hated crying in front of people. It shows my weak side. I hate being vulnerable, I just hate that feeling. I felt horrible. Why did this have to fucking happen?

I went into fetal position and cried intill my eyelids felt heavy. Then darkness filled my world.

**Hailey's POV**

I raced home. I just found out something good or bad depending on what side of the Earth you were on.

My feet got caught on the hem of my dress. I tripped over but quickly got up. Mom was dead. So were Uncle Conner and Aunt Naomi. Also Grandma.

But most importantly, Mom was dead. I knew that Dad would be so happy. But as I rounded the street and stopped in front of my house, I felt the sinking feeling of defeat.

What if she remarried? What if she didn't love dad anymore? All these what if's filled my head. It made me want to puke.

I made myself walk into the house. Dad was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee and playing with a lock.

"Dad." He looked up.

"Yea?" I took a breath.

"Mom's dead." He rose up a bit.

"What?" I couldn't tell what kind of 'what?' that was. Was it confused? Angry? Happy?

"So are Uncle Conner, Aunt Naomi, and Grandma." He got up and went through the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Katie, watch the house." He called. And I watched him disappear. I sat on the couch and let the information sink in. I was trapped in this house. You see, when your dead, you don't have a house and you don't own a house. You just simply live in a house, not owning it.

So if you're dead and your finding your loved one that's dead too and you have another dead person living with you, you can't go with the other person, cause then someone can steal your house and live in it.

So I was trapped. But then I realized that he didn't say, 'your mom.' He said, 'Katie.'

**Jacob's POV**

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy Croft." She stepped back.

"Wow, dude, you don't have to snap at me." She was sitting on my couch next to me and we were listening to my sister wailing on the top of her lungs in the spare room.

Laura turned her head to the noise. "She's not taking this well, isn't she?" I slapped my forehead.

"Of course not Laura, neither am I." Her eyes went into slits.

"Why are there little places where there's less hair on your head?" She asked dismissing the fact that I called her Laura and not Croft.

"It's a habit." I said sheepishly. "I do it when I'm upset." I felt her cold fingers ghosting across the patches.

"Oh." Silence. Her fingers were still resting on my head. But then I felt lips resting on one of the patches.

Her lips left my head. "I'm sorry." I don't know what the sorry was for, kissing my head or all these people in my life dying.

"It's alright." I answer. I was not sure why I was saying that. I don't know why she was the first one I called. I could have called Caleb, Abbie, Jesse, William, and even crazy Reese. But she was the one I called first.

I was confused, do I love her? Or do I love Angie. I haven't seen Angie for a long time so I didn't know.

But I wasn't looking for love really in this state. Two hot girls… Why did I have to choose?

But anyway, Angie probably moved on, she was a teacher now, she was probably in a relationship right now.

We were sitting in silence, I looked at her and she looked at me. She looked worried and heartbroken. I smiled at her. She looked alarmed but after probably hyperventilating in the inside, she smiled back.

She started laughing and then the wailing and crying stopped. "What happened?" She asked. I got up walked to the guest room door and grabbed the knob.

I twisted but I couldn't get in. I felt my eyes go wide. Did she?... I felt Croft behind me. "Is everything alright?"

I went into my pocket and took out my pick locking supplies. "Whoa, dude, why do you have that." I laughed.

"Let's just say I used to be a thief." I still was, but I wasn't going to tell her. I bent down on my knees and did my magic on the lock.

"Ooo Jacob Stoll, teenage thief." I didn't reply and the door flung open. I walked in and to my relief, she was just sleeping.

Well, I shook her gently first to check that she was a live. She muttered something in her sleep so I knew she was alive.

I took a breath and ran my hand through my hair. She was safe, not dead. I couldn't lose her, she was the only family I had besides Jana, but I was never close to her like Hailey was, and the distance grew when we got older and lived our own lives.

She was a model and a photographer in upstate New York. She was probably going to take over the M.S. clothing line.

"I have to go now." Croft said. "Take care." I nodded a goodbye and she left. I watched Rosie for a moment but then left. As I left the room I felt my phone buzz.

I picked it up, it was a text. From Jana.

_Meet me my apartment tomorrow, 2:00 p.m._

I texted her back.

_Alright._

**TOMORROW. Whoa.**

**Still Jacob's POV**

I teleported in front of the fancy apartment that held the penthouse of Jana Diana Stoll. I wonder why she needed all this fancy stuff.

Like the saying, money can't buy you happiness. Sure, I had more money that I wanted, but I never really used it, I just saved it for my kids if I ever had any.

But seeing my situation I was in now, I didn't want any of my kids to suffer. Even though if I had a girl I really wanted to name her Desiree, I just really liked that name.

Poor Desiree, never to be born now. I walked in and I dismissed the lobby person who was asking who I was. I pressed the elevator button and ignored the woman yelling,

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!" But I flashed her a smile and her angry features disappeared and she lowered the phone and did some sort of girly giggle.

I got into the elevator and pushed the 14th floor, the top one, I wondered how that always worked on ladies, one smile and I was off the hook.

Cause that's how I managed to stay in the same high school for all four years, smile for the pretty lady and she'd let you off the hook. All though not all of the ladies were that pretty.

The doors swung open and I knocked on the door. I waited for a moment and then the door swung open. Jana was standing there, her eyes red and puffy. Her curly caramel hair tied in a messy bun.

"You're late." She said. I looked at my watch. It was 2:01.

"Just by one minute!" I argued. She crossed her arms.

"Whatever!" She had ADHD like us, but she was the impatient one. She walked briskly to her living room and told me to sit down; well more like commanded me to sit down like some kind of dog.

I smiled and leaned against the wall. She groaned and stood up. She was short, only 5'6. I towered her, but she made up for that with her fierceness.

"What am I here for anyway?" I asked. She walked towards her liquor cabinet and pulled out some bourbon and glasses.

"Want some?" She asked.

"No. Now answer my question." She opened the bottle and poured some in and put some ice in.

"Fine, I want to know why they killed my parents." She sat on the couch. "Because I'm not a tri-blood like you guys." She took a sip.

How do I tell her that they took away everyone I loved to make me weaker? "Because, they tried to make me weak, so they took away everyone I love. But it didn't work." Yes it did, stop lying to yourself.

She dropped her glass. "What?"

"They did it to make me weak." I repeated. She got up.

"WHAT?" Her face was red; it probably wasn't from being drunk, since she didn't drink enough to get drunk.

"I…"

"SHUT UP!" She pushed me but it didn't really work. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What? How?"

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKING GODS SHIT, GOD, YOU TOOK AWAY MY PARENTS, MY GRANDMOTHER, YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING!" She picked up a glass and threw it at my face. But I ducked and the glass barely hit my head.

"I'm hurting too Jana, and this maybe all my fault, but don't take it out all on me!" I tried to keep calm but it was hard to when she was in an all caps rage.

She picked up the coffee table and threw it at me. "Shit." I muttered. "And stop throwing stuff at me!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed again. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! FUCK YOU JACOB." She kept throwing stuff at me and I kept dodging. I had to get closer to her, stop her.

I finally got to her and pinned her down on the couch. "Killing me isn't going to solve anything." She bit my hand but I ignored the pain. "Since you're a mortal, you can't get away with murder and will be put in jail." Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you murdered people?" I sighed.

"No, but I wish. Jack the ripper; he was a son of Hermes, got away with all of it with mist." I wish I could murder Alex Jackson, but I can't bring myself to. "Now don't hurt me." I let go of her and she just stood there.

I looked down at my hand. It was bleeding. I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out some ambrosia and ate some, the blood and the teeth marks slowly disappeared, but a little bit of gold flecks resting on my skin.

She was still sitting there shell shocked. "I'm assuming that you don't want to see my face, so I'll leave you now."

As I turned I heard her growl,

"I hate you."

"I know." I smirked. "Goodbye Jana, and if you think you'll be as successful as grandma, your mistaken. You're no Monique Stoll."

"Fuck you." I just laughed and walked out the door and into the elevator. I was going to say that I'd have better luck selling rotten eggs on the street, but I didn't want to die, I had to look after Rosie.

**Rosie's POV**

I sat in my room and started to draw, I wasn't a great drawer. My drawings looked like a kindergartener's work if you compared it to Jacob's work, but yet I liked to.

Erika IMed me. She wanted to visit me but I didn't want to talk to anyone. When I woke up Jacob wasn't home. He left me a note on the fridge that he was at Jana's house to talk to her.

My eyes hurt, probably from all that crying. And now when I think about it, I don't cry anymore, I just get a feeling of remorse. I could have done something, I could have stayed home.

But then I remembered how depressed mom was, maybe it was for the better. Before I could dwell even more into my thoughts, the doorbell rang.

I groaned and got out of the room and opened the door. "What?"

"Wow, such a way to greet your girlfriend." I looked up and Erika was standing there.

"How…" She giggled.

"You told me the address silly." She kissed me. "Now can I come in?" Still kinda shell shocked, I nodded and let her in.

But then I realized that I had a bedhead and started to flatten it. I guess Erika noticed and started to help me flatten it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Thank the gods I even bothered to brush my teeth. But she pushed me away. "Nuh uh uh, not intill you tell me what happened."

I groaned and she took my hand and sat me down on the couch. I told her everything, but I said that they were murdered just like I said that dad and Hailey got murdered. And technically they all did.

"Oh, you poor thing." Erika said softly, stroking my cheek. I smiled.

"I'm fine now." I reassured her. She gave me a look.

"This just happened yesterday!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a kiss.

Things got steamy and we got all touchy feely. But then I heard something. The door opened and I turned around.

"Hi, whoa." Jacob was standing there with shards of glass in his hair.

And then I started to freak out. I pushed Erika off of me and escorted her out the apartment. "Sorry." I muttered. She looked confused but said,

"Oh, alright then?" I closed the door on her and ran to my room. I felt him follow me. I closed it and locked it, I was stalling.

But the door got unlocked and Jacob walked in. "IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" I yelled.

"But I think it was." He said with his left eyebrow cocked up.

I buried my head in my hands. "Oh my gods, you going to throw me out of here aren't you? You probably hate me right now…" I kept going on and on and I felt the tears coming. Gods, I hated crying. And it was in front of my own brother.

But he grabbed my shoulders. "No, I won't kick you out of the house." He said sternly.

"What?" I was clearly confused.

"I knew all along that you didn't like guys." He said shrugging.

"What?" That was all I could say.

"Why do you keep saying what?" He didn't look really that surprised. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged him.

I was surprised at what I did, but then I felt him hugging back.

I thought the waterworks wouldn't come, but they did, I just had so much emotion going through me, I was even more confused, I wanted things to go back to normal, just for once.

But clearly, in my life normal was a thing I couldn't have.

After I stopped crying we sat on the bed. Reality came to me fast. "So we're alone." I said.

"We are all we have now." He replied. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I squeezed back.

"Life is never going to be normal isn't it?" He shrugged.

"I guess not." I picked the glass from out of his hair.

"So how's Jana?" I asked.

"She hates me. She told me to fuck myself."

"Oh, I guess that's bad." I paused. "But I guess we don't really need her now. She doesn't understand."

"You're right, she doesn't." He replied. "But she looked so sad."

"She needs to shove a sock up her ass to know what sad is." I never really liked Jana; she never really liked me either. We were civil around each other but never much else. I loved it how frank we could be with each other.

He let out a dry laugh. At the moment I felt like a weight was let off my shoulders. I just came out of the closet by accident but it felt so good.

"You know, it was hailing yesterday, while you were sleeping though." A bitter sweet smile crept onto his face.

"It does every year." I said. "But I don't know why."

"I guess it's the gods way of saying sorry." I almost wanted to laugh, the gods never said sorry. We crept into a comfortable silence.

I pushed my bangs out of my face and looked at Jacob. "Dude, I love you." He gave me a surprised look.

"Love you too little sis." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close. I guess we were in this together. No backing down now.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, things happened. So let me ask you, are you team Jangie or team Joft? Haha and I've been wondering; how old do you think I am? I'll tell you if you're correct or not. Ok, thanks for reading and peace!<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Who's She?

**Chapter 28: Who is she?**

**Jacob's POV**

I hate funerals. I never liked attending them, but yet I was sitting there listening to them saying that my mother had a full life of her 48 years.

I hated wearing a dress jacket and dress pants with ties. Especially when they were black. Black was such a bland shade.

I felt so much more comfortable in my button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and comfortable jeans, but yet I was letting myself sit here and wear these stupid clothes.

Rosalie was sitting next to me and she looked just as uncomfortable. All these adults were here and I didn't even know some of them. But they claimed to be her friends.

The only ones I knew where Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Rachel, Aunt Miranda and Uncle Geoff, Grover, and Juniper.

Rachel tried to lighten up the mood by talking about my career, it worked for a while. She really had a good soul. She deserved better.

But there was one thing, Alex Jackson wasn't there. His parents apologized for his absence. Well, more like Mr. Jackson did.

He was rather upset himself; he told me that Alex hasn't been even making any contact with them anymore. Mr. Jackson didn't deserve such a dick son. He was a good person; he was friends with both of my father and mother.

Mr. Jackson was really friends with anyone from camp, even the supposedly scary Clarisse Rodriguez.

People said that Clarisse wanted children, but she found out she was infertile and couldn't have any, so she just bought German Shepherds and called them her children.

I watched as they lowered the empty casket into the ground and threw dirt on it. Even though I knew that the casket was empty I felt a sinking feeling. What if she was in that casket, it would have been the last time I ever saw her.

I felt Rosie's hand tighten around mine and her head burying into my chest.

**Rachel's POV**

Everyone started to walk away but I stayed my ground and watched them. The boy's eyes were wide like saucers and the young girl was weeping into his chest.

I saw Drew standing hesitantly there. She looked at the children and then back at the rest of the people who were heading off.

There was a thin man with fiery red hair shaking his head and a woman was holding his arm looking at him. He muttered the words, 'this is just horrible.' In a very fast British accent. He shook off the woman and went to the boy and patted his shoulder. I couldn't tell what he was saying to Jacob, but it made Jacob smile for a while but then his mouth went back into a straight line.

I turned to leave cause Chiron was beckoning me to him signaling that we had to go. I sighed. Such horrible things to happen to such a nice family.

And even if I was the oracle, I couldn't do anything about it. No matter how many times Apollo tries to bone me.

**Rosie's POV**

I let go of Jacob and take a walk around the cemetery. I walked along. It was calm, too calm. But I guess that's how cemeteries were, calm for the dead.

I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I kicked off my high heels and untied my hair. Dressing up wasn't the most comfortable thing to do; I wondered how mom could do that every time she went to work. It was damn cold, but I didn't care.

I opened my eyes and I saw an Asian lady in front of me. A beautiful Asian lady by the way. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Not a family friend." She said with dry laughter. "Me and your mother did not get along."

"You knew my mother?" She nodded.

"I wasn't one of her friends, I envied her, she got the guy who loved her ever since he saw her, eight years old when she wasn't all peaches and cream." Mom and dad never told us how far they loved each other, it's been a very long time I guess.

"Wait, so you liked my dad?" I said confused, still not knowing who the lady was. She gave out another laugh.

"Of course, who didn't love your dad, he was quite desirable. Everyone wanted a piece of him and his brother." I was a little disturbed by this but I noticed that when dad was alive, many women checked him out, even when mom was around.

"But anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." She said. She pursed her lips and turned.

"Wait!" She turned a bit. "Who are you?" She smiled.

"Drew, Drew Tanaka." For some reason, that name rung a bell. I heard mother talk about her for a while but then switch to something else.

She smiled and tilted my chin up. "Figures, all their children would be good looking even when they grew up." She patted the side of my face and turned to leave.

I watched this elegant stranger walk away. I only knew her name, nothing more about her. I put back on my high heels and wobbled over to Jacob. He was looking at the head stone that said my father's name, my sisters, and now my mother's.

"Can we go now?" I asked. He untied his tie and let it hang on his neck.

"Yea, sure." We walked to the car and got in. The car ride was silent.

"I hate funerals." I announced. He nodded in response. "What did that British guy say to you?" I asked. I was too busy crying to hear.

"He said that our mother was a lovely person and we should hope that she gets to a good place." He paused. "Well that's what I think he said he was speaking real fast." He turned the corner. "And I think he told me he was Miles Potter."

That name did ring a bell, mom mentioned him more than once and once a month or more, he'd call our house.

From all I knew about him, he had a wife named Astrid, and two children, Leon, age 20 and Beth, age 16.

Jacob parked the car in the apartment parking lot and we got out and went into the building and went up the stairs.

When he unlocked the door I ran in and changed into my pajamas. Hey, it's not like we're going anywhere.

I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. It was only January. My birthday would be in April 4th. It was 2044, nothing much happened.

I closed my eyes and pictured the college I was going to, I was the same college mom went to, I already had a spot at the place that mom worked at so I would be fine I guess.

All I had to do was survive. Cause I had this feeling that the gods were trying to kill us. Wait, no, that isn't a feeling, it's a fact.

One day when I was walking home from school, hell fire raged on me, they sent giant, hell hounds, chimera's, just about anything they could think about.

I didn't know how I could survive all of that, but I did, but I came home all bloody. And we ran out of ambrosia.

So I had to fix myself cause Jacob was no use. If only Hailey were still alive. She actually knew how to bandage people up and take care of wounds. I guess she got that from mom.

I was emotionally drained. So I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

I sat in the living room still in my dress clothes, I didn't bother to change out of them cause now I had my best friend with me, vodka.

Caleb offered to come over and talk, but I turned it down. One cause I needed time alone, and two, he would try to cook for me and I'd have to eat it or I would be tied down to a chair and force fed.

I shuddered at the thought. Caleb was a great guy, but he believed that he was a great cook. And when you refused his food or said you hated it, you had something coming to you.

I heard the doorbell but I didn't answer it. I didn't feel like seeing anyone. I didn't even care if it was one of my clients.

But then I heard the familiar sound of someone pick locking the door. I sat up a bit and pulled out my sword.

The door swung open and guess who was there? Lord Hermes. "Oh, you." I put down my sword and went back to the couch. "What are you doing here?"

He gave me a look of disbelief. "What? I just broke into your house and your acting all calm?"

I shrugged. "Worse things happened. Now answer my question, why are you here?" He still looked surprised but he finally answered.

"I'm just here to say sorry."

"What?" I turned around. I felt like punching him. After all these years, he says sorry. He sighed.

"I said I'm sorry."

I stared at him with amazement. "You're finally saying sorry? The last 24 years of my life have been crap and your finally saying sorry?" I asked my voice getting higher to a point that I sounded like a little girl's.

I didn't how to feel. I felt a mixture of anger and confusion. "For fuck's sake, you killed almost everyone who was related to me!"

"I'm sorry." He said again like it was some kind of mantra. I flashed him a look.

"You know what? I don't fucking accept your apology, all you Gods are the fucking same, to get rid of something more powerful than them, they have to kill them. And you are no different." I felt the tips of my ears get hot.

"Jacob, stop it."

"Do you know what? Get out of my house." I pointed at the doorway.

"Jacob…"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." He stared at me but then he turned to leave. But right as he was getting out the door he turned to me.

"Jacob, let me talk." I stayed silent. He waited for a moment and went on. "I voted against all of this. I voted against making you and your sister's messed up, I voted against killing my own sons and your mother." His face went grave. "But your grandmother didn't."

"…What?" This time I was the one who felt disbelief. He turned and walked out.

"So it's fine that you hate me, but just understand that I tried." I just stood there and when I came back to my senses I walked back to the couch opened another bottle of vodka.

"Cheers."

**A few months later…**

**Rosie's POV**

"Congratulations class of 2044!" The principal said with a grand smile on her face.

A loud cheer erupted and everyone threw their hats in the air. This school year wasn't so bad, I went to prom and actually enjoyed it since I had a girlfriend.

I still got ice coffee in my face, but it lessened when I snuck poison ivy in their jackets and shoes.

I picked up my hat and walked out searching for Jacob. "Good job on actually passing high school." I spun around and he was standing there smiling.

"Thanks!" I was absolutely ecstatic. I would be going to college in the fall, I couldn't wait.

Me and Jacob were more like mom, but Hailey was more like dad. Except Jacob had some of dad's quirks. Except I don't know where he gets the love of frogs from.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I spun around again. It was Erika. She wasn't smiling though.

"I have to talk to you." She said softly. I gave her a look, but I think I knew what was happening, I had a gut feeling about it.

We walked away from everyone and we were in the parking lot. "I have to tell you something, but it's going to be hard." She started.

"You're breaking up with me, right?" I interrupted. She looked at me with surprise.

"How do you know?" She was pale and looked guilty.

"I have a break up sense." I said plainly. I felt hurt, but I knew her motives. I was going to college in New York; she was going to college in China. It was long distance. "But I'm ok; you do what you have to do."

She gave me a look. "Are you sure you're ok?" She said. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." But inside I wasn't ok. I really loved her, but it was clear that she didn't love me as much, cause if she did, she'd be willing to do long distance.

But clearly, she didn't so she wanted to break up. I started walking away, I ignored her "Sorry."

I met up with Jacob. "Let's go." I said.

"Did you guys break up?" He asked. But it wasn't really a question cause it looked like he already knew. He always knew, it just was plain creepy that he knew everything before you actually told him.

"Don't you know the answer?" He did some kind of hum laugh. When we got home I walked in my room and locked the door. That's what I did when I wanted to be alone, just lock the door.

I didn't sob; I just let the silent tears roll down my cheeks. Heart break hurt. This was the first time I experienced it with someone that I loved romantically. I mean she was my first for everything, my first lesbian friend, then girlfriend, first lesbian first kiss, the first one I actually had sex with and liked it.

I sighed and threw away all of her pictures, all the notes she gave me when I was having a crappy day, and I deleted her number from my phone.

I unlocked the door and went outside to the balcony. I took a match and set all on fire. I don't know how Jacob deals with it. Cause his all girlfriends so far are cheating skanks or crazies, who are a little bit too protective of him.

Like one of the crazies, Hannah, she appeared to be normal, but after he let her in his life, she kept threatening me if I stole Jacob from her she would kill me in my sleep.

And one time he had paint on his face, I tried to rub it off, and then a knife was flung at my leg but missed. Then she lunged at me and started to strangle me.

Let's just say that Jacob has a lot restraining orders.

And then there were the cheaters. Those were the girls who affected him the most. Most of the time he would fall head over heels for the cheaters, but then he would find out that they were cheating on him.

There was this one girl that he loved the most though, Naddie. She was perfect for her, artistic, funny, charismatic, pretty, this was when he was 19.

He walked into his apartment, and to his horror, saw Naddie, butt naked, giving, well err, mouth relief, to another man.

He broke up with her and kicked her out of the house, not even bothering to let her put on her clothes.

But yet he was the same Jacob even after all of that. But I guess he had his art to distract him from heartbreak. Well not fully, but for a while.

I grabbed the glass of water that I brought out with me and used the water to put out the flames.

I took a deep breath and walked back inside. I walked back into my room and started packing for camp. But then I felt my stomach drop.

I still had to come out to the entire camp…

I had no idea how everyone at camp would react, no one in the history of camp half-blood has been gay, bi, or lesbian.

I took off my necklace and looked at it. Ten clay beads. I was determined to have eleven. But I had a fear that they would kick me out of camp. I was a bit scared.

Great, I was a heartbroken, scared girl. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Why did I have so much angst in me? I missed mom. She was a lovely and beautiful person. Inside and out. When dad died lots a men approached her, but she turned them away politely.

For some reason she really liked tomato soup. I remembered seeing her crying while eating some, I wondered why she was though.

But then I learnt that that was when her father died and when she was a little girl he always made her tomato soup.

It was when I was visiting home from and I was on a quest. It was when everyone was sleeping and I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I got up and looked in the mirror. My thin blonde hair was in curls. I curled them with a curling iron for the special occasion. And underneath the gown I had a simple pastel green sleeveless dress that had patterns of leaves at the bust and a darker green satin ribbon at the waist. And vines with little leaves danced around in a full circle around the hem of the dress that was cut off right before the knees. Since my ears were pierced I had dangly earrings that had green jewels shaped like leaves. And I had cream flats on. And to finish it off I applied a little bit of makeup.

Everyone said I looked lovely. Except for Erika, so that was the first clue that she was going to break up with me.

I was bored so I walked back outside. There I saw Jacob just sitting there at the kitchen table. One hand running through his hair, another one holding a pencil. Furiously sketching something on a sketchpad.

His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. I stood there and watched him. It was always entertaining to watch him in his hardcore artist mode.

But due to that mode, several times he fell down stairs and almost cracked open his skull.

Mom said that his first ever falling down the stairs was when he was a wee little kid of the age of four. He had a pad of paper he stole from mom and various crayons. He was drawing a garden. He decided he was thirsty for some apple juice and toddled downstairs, but he was so intrigued by all these colors and he didn't want to put down the pad of paper and crayons so he decided to walk downstairs without looking where he was going.

And that's when he tripped and fell. Mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen when they heard a loud cry. The walked to the sound and saw their little boy laying there with blood coming from his head.

They ran out of ambrosia and so mom had to do it the old fashioned way. She said that as she was bandaging his head, he never did stop shading in the grass.

Mom still had the picture, but it had spots of blood on it.

And now that mom isn't around to mend his head, he now sits down with a glass of water when he's in his drawing mode.

And when he's hungry or runs out of water, he demands for more food or water. And you don't want to say no or he'll throw the nearest thing at you that's other than his pencil.

But he never did that around Caleb. He'd rather starve than eat whatever Caleb would cook up for him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked. He came home two hours ago. It's only been fifteen minutes of me standing there.

"Two hours." He mumbled as he made a few more marks.

"Oh, ok, I guess that's fine." It was better than usual all eight hours that he should have spent sleeping. But then again he was an insomniac.

I peered down his shoulder and he was drawing a girl who was laying on her stomach and her torso was up right and one of her hands were propping up her chin and the other one was holding a mini Chicago. She had beautiful wavy hair with a flower like a daisy weaved in her hair and her mouth was rested in a crooked smile. Her eye lids were halfway closed like she was in a haze. She was wearing an ancient Greek dress and one of her legs were bent at the knee and up in the air. Both of her feet were bare and she was resting in a field of flowers that looked like daisies.

"I-is this Hailey?" He set down his pencil for a while and took a drink of water. He nodded and picked the pencil up and signed his name on the corner along with the date.

"It's messy and rushed, but oh well." My mouth shot open.

"Messy? Rushed?" He nodded.

"I mean look at it, the shading in her hair is all over the place like light doesn't exist in the world. Willis Tower is shorter than it should be, those don't look like daisies! They look like…" He paused. "NOT DAISIES!"

I laughed. "It's fine! It's better than I can draw!" I took it and looked at it even more. "You should put it in a painting. Like a really big one." I looked at the kitchen table and there were tons of pencils lying around, most of them unsharpened to a nub.

He started stroking his chin. "Maybe I can make the daisies look like daises..." And then he went back to drawing.

The next day I got in a taxi and headed for camp.

**Hailey's POV**

Sitting at home was rather boring. Especially when I ran out of things to do.

So I was sitting at the window watching people pass by. But then I see something. A honey-blonde woman with pretty emerald green eyes walking by looking terribly lost. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at her.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I am soo evil! Today I met another person from Fanfiction .com on Deviantart! It made me so happy. So shout out to the two people who know me from Fanfiction .com, SassMonster and Rainy129. You guys are awesome! So are the rest of you, but yea… THANKS FOR READING! (That was me trying to distract you and change the subject…) Please don't be mad at me!<br>**


	30. Chapter 29: Coming Out and a Rant

**Chapter 29: Coming out and a rant**

**Hailey's POV**

The first, "mom?" came out as a whisper. She was slowly walking away. I ran outside.

"MOM!" The woman turned around but didn't see me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I tried not to get my hopes up, but I needed my mommy.

That's right, I said it. I NEEDED MY MOMMY. I, Hailey Karen Stoll needed my mother. "Mom!" I yelled again but it was weaker.

She turned around and her locked on me. "Hailey? Is that you?" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Mom?" All looks of confusion wiped off her face.

"Hailey!" She walked towards me but I ran towards her. I ran into her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Mom wrapped her arms around mine. And then I started crying.

I cried my eyes out, I was just a mess. It made me realize how much I missed her, how much I missed everybody.

She lifted my head up and kissed me on my forehead. I looked at her. Tears were running down her cheeks too but she was more silent than me.

"Where's your dad?" She asked as she let go of me. She had this excited glint in her eyes.

I swallowed. "He went to go find you. He's not here." Her smile turned into a straight line.

"Oh… Ok…" She looked disappointed. "Will he come back?" I shrugged.

"Once he gives up." I said back. We walked back into the house and she went to the kitchen and started making a pot of tea. I could see that she didn't like the thought of dad giving up on searching for her if she was still looking for us.

I noticed that I could leave and run around now, but I didn't want to leave quite yet. I didn't want to leave her all alone.

She poured me a cup of tea and I took it. I walked to the window and looked outside. Everything looked hazy now. It was nice.

But then I saw something in the distance.

"Dad?"

**Rosie's POV**

I stepped out of the cab and walked into the camp. People greeted me as I walked by. I nodded 'hello' to everyone.

I started unpacking and saw that a new camper took Hailey's bed. "Hi, my name is Jude!" The boy named Jude said. He looked about 13 or 14.

"You're sleeping in a dead girl's bunk." I told him without saying my name. "That dead girl is my sister."

His mouth gapes open. "W-what?" I feel like laughing.

"But, of course she didn't die in that bed, but just remember, you're sleeping in a dead person's bed."

He looked at the bed and back at me. "You're joking!" I shrugged.

"Hey, we're all sleeping in dead people's beds." I said with a smile. "By the way, the name is Rosalie Stoll. But call me Rosie."

"Who is your sister?" He asked. I sighed.

"Apparently, she's not important in our history; they skip her when teaching about the GGW."

"What's the GGW?"

"The Great Gaea War. All you'll learn about my sister is that most people think she's a traitor."

"Do you think she's a traitor?" I turn to him.

"What do you think?" He was really making me annoyed. His green eyes went wide and he changed the subject.

"Sooo, Demeter child huh?" He said.

"No." He looked at me confused.

"Then why do you live in the Demeter cabin."

"I'm a tri-blood. Blood of Hermes, Demeter, and human." I sighed. I have said those lines too many times. I was done unpacking and I was about to leave when he said.

"But… How is that possible?" Clearly this guy doesn't like to think that much.

"Do you know how sex works kid?" I asked him. He still looked clueless. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Both of my parents are half-bloods, they had sex and then I came along! Gods you… ugh!"

He opened his mouth again. "AND IF YOU'RE ASKING IF THEY'RE ALIVE, THEN NO! THEIR NOT! THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

"H-how did you know?" I felt my hands flung at my head and I started tugging a little bit. But then I forced myself to let go. I didn't want to have little patches like Jacob did. They grew back though.

I walked outside. I really hated this kid. Erika would hate him too. Gods! Stop thinking about her!

"Why are you so pissed off?" I turned around and Hector was standing there.

"Oh just you." I said taking a deep breath. He nodded.

"Yep, it's just plain old me." He said with a sigh. "So… How was your nine month break?"

This is how most of our conversations went. But whenever people were around, we would hold hands, I would rest my head on his shoulder, he would kiss me. But when there was no one, we were just like this, no love.

We stood a good couple of feet away from each other so we wouldn't be so close that it made up both want to throw up, but at a distance where the others thought. 'Oh, they're defiantly dating.'

"I had a girlfriend, for a year, it was nice, but then we broke up. Turned out she didn't love me like I loved her." I said bitterly. He gave me a look of sympathy.

"Oh ok." He paused. "How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" I asked. He looked around.

"To have a person of the same sex love you back." Even though he was taller than me and stronger than me, at the moment he looked weak.

I felt all my anger disappear and I felt a small smile spread across my face. "It felt good actually. Do you know what, I came out of the closet to my family this year, maybe you should." He gave me a look.

"Fuck, I can't do that! Do you know how pissed my old man will be? Veerrry pissed." I never got to really describe Hector Young. He was tall, about '5"9 or '6"0. He was pretty good looking for a boy. He had brown hair that was kinda shaggy and covered his eyes, but he had glasses so his fringe would hover above his glasses. He had clear blue eyes like you were looking into a waterfall. But he was pale, no matter how much he stood under the sun, he would still be pale.

"Well, you won't be happy if you don't." I argued. "One day you be a 30 year old, you father would expect you to find a wife, and if you don't come out, then you'll be that gay guy who has a wife and kids."

His look was weak and vulnerable. "But… I can't…"

"But Hec, you deserve a great boyfriend, a great life, hell, even some adopted or donor babies!" He put his finger on my mouth.

"Shhh! They might hear!" He said in a hushed whisper.

"So? Let them hear!"

"No, no, no, you don't get it Rose. I'm not as brave as you. I just can't go in a room and say, 'hey everybody, I'm gay!' It just doesn't work that way for me." He looked around nervously. "Have you even come out in the camp?"

"U-uh no… not yet…" I admitted. "B-but I plan to!" He let go of my arms. Then the lunch bell rang.

I got my lunch and Chiron did his annual 'welcome back to camp' speech. I felt nervous. I was apparently the camp leader so I had to say something. This was my chance. Everyone was here so they couldn't spread misted rumors.

I wanted to throw up. I was so freaking nervous. Then I was called up. I stood up and walked to where Chiron was standing.

"So..." I started. "Welcome back to camp! Or to the new comers, than welcome! You're really going to like it here. I'm sure we're going to all have a great summer here." I swallowed. "But I have something to tell you. Something I have been keeping from all of you."

I paused to look around. Hector was staring at me with his mouth hung open and he was mouthing. 'Don't do it!'

I took a deep breath. "I, Rosalie Carolina Stoll am a lesbian."

Silence filled the room. I didn't know what to expect now.

**Jacob's POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, why me? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered. Run, run, run, don't you die me!

I turned around and stood my ground. A giant. The mother or the giant's that I killed. And you do not want to be me right now.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR KILLIN 'MA CHILLEN'S!" She said in a southern accent.

"YOU'RE CHILLEN'S WERE UGLY!" I yelled back in the same southern accent. I grabbed my sword and said 'Maia.' For some reason I could do a really good southern accent. I remember Grandma had a southern accent.

I summoned a ball of spiky plants and threw them at her. They did nothing but irritate her. "Shit…"

I flew towards her and tried to get her from behind, but sadly, she was sharper than her sons and met me there.

She stepped forward and grabbed for me, but then an arrow hit on the side of her arm and she looked at it.

Where did that arrow come from? Another arrow shot, this time landing in the flesh of her left leg. "You brought another one?" She asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" I had no idea where the arrows were coming from. Hunters? Artemis? I knew she still had a thing for me, but she had other important things to do than defend and protect a man.

I was looking all around when I felt myself being thrown to the direction of the arrow shooter. And like the Matrix, time felt like it slowed down and an arrow was passing my head, barely missing my ear.

Then life gets back to normal and then I realize that I'm probably going to die if I don't do something. But my mind was like mush and wasn't functioning properly. Probably because I was flying through the air without control.

I kept falling and then I saw a woman with a bow and arrow staring right at me. I was going to fall on her. "MAIA!" I yelled finally.

The wings come out and I find my nose touching her nose. Angie Grayson's nose. "Uh… Hi?" That was all I could say.

Her blue eyes went wide. "GET OFF ME! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I was barely on her! But I flew off her and looked back; a car was getting thrown our way. I grabbed her hand and dragged her back.

The car was coming closer so then I grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer.

**Angie's POV**

What was he doing? I was going to be fine! He was pulling me closer to him by my hand, but then when I got close enough to him he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

My face buried into his chest. He really smelled good. Fresh laundry and cologne, nice. Ugh, Angie! Stop smelling him! He's not even your boyfriend!

Then I heard a crash. I flinched a little bit and screamed. I felt him pulling me closer. I could feel my skirt flying up to the middle of my thigh. Ugh, today wasn't a good day to be wearing a skirt.

I looked back to where the crash was and a car was there. And it was on fire. "Holy shit." That was all I could manage to say. Then I noticed I was hovering in the air. I looked up and Jacob wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the burning car. "Uh, could you put me down now?"

"Huh? What? Oh… yea." He was blushing, oh gods, bless my father! Why did he have to be so cute? We hovered down and he let go of my waist.

"Well, let's go kill a giant, shall we?" I asked. He brought out his sword.

"Yea." I grabbed my bow and arrow and started shooting at the giant. I hit it in the shoulder and it turned around.

"What? I thought you both were dead!" The giant said in a southern accent. It wasn't like David's, his was sharp and crisp. But the giant's was slurred like it was drunk.

"Well guess what? We're not!" Jacob yelled back. I started shooting again and this time I hit the eye.

It cried out in pain and I shot another one in the other eye. Jacob said something between the lines of something like 'may-ah.' And then he started hovering in the air. I kept shooting but my eyes were on him.

He flew closer and closer to the beast. I kept distracting and then he was so close to it that he could just touch it.

Then he stabbed it. He stabbed it right in the heart. I dropped my bow and watched him. He kept stabbing it. His eyes held no emotion. He just kept stabbing at the thing intill it fell. But then he fell with it.

I waited a good full one minute for him to stand up again, but he didn't stand up. I started to get worried. "Jacob?" I ignored the looks I got from the New Yorkers around me. I started running towards the body.

It hurt running in high heels, but I kept running. I saw Jacob's body in view and he was just lying there with his eyes open. It looked like he was still breathing, so that was good. But why was he still lying there?

He sprung up like a spring and dusted off his shirt and jeans. "Well that was… Eventful." He said. I gave him a look. How could he just act like everything was normal? He snapped and all the bystanders started walking away like nothing happened.

The giants body disappeared and traffic started as it's usual. He looked at me. "So… want to go out for lunch?"

I felt a flush go to my cheeks. Was he asking me out on a date? Before all of this happened, I was just going on my lunch break and then this happened. I was a music teacher at a private school called Bergson Academy. Really, it was a high school. Lots of talented singers there, I was quite proud of them.

"Um… err. Yes. Uh, yea! Sure." I'm sure I was even redder by now. He held out his hand and I gently took it.

We walked in comfortable silence as we walked to a nearby café. Once we got a table for two at the outside patio, which was very lovely, we started talking.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked. But I couldn't answer cause the waitress was asking us what we wanted to drink.

She was eyeing Jacob like he was some kind of steak and she hadn't eaten for days. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but then I remembered we weren't an item.

"Coke." We said at the same time. We both smiled and the girl noticed and glared at me.

"Alright. I'll come back with your drinks." But then a male waiter came by and gave us our drinks.

"I'll be serving you for now on; Mel might spike your drink." He said then he briskly walked away to clear a table.

My eyes went wide. She would spike my drink? But then I remembered the question he asked me. "Well, at the moment, I'm giving private singing lessons. I was just on my lunch break. I don't have a lesson till two so I'm good. You?"

"Just swinging by the old house. Was going to collect the things we need."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mother died, so now we're selling that house." He said. I covered my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's ok." But the tone of his voice told me that things weren't ok. But I didn't want to push him.

The waiter came back and he took our orders. "So how's work, what do you do?" I asked.

"Well, I'm an artist, making my living doing commissions. It's all good." But then the look in his eyes got far away and he started mumbling something about dying.

Was he going crazy? What were they doing to him?

15 minutes later the waiter came back and we ate. We talked, laughed. I learnt that he wanted to get a pet frog or a dog but his apartment didn't allow pets. But one time he snuck a goldfish in.

I told him about my dreams, like making it on Broadway or the music industry, but I was fine being a teacher.

We finished and we walked out of the café. "Well, I guess I'll call you." He said with one of his famous smirks.

"Uh… err, yea! Call you too." Ugh, what was I, a nervous teenager? We parted our ways and then I checked my watch. My eyes widened. I was late.

**Jacob's POV**

I teleported to the front of my old house and fished my pocket for my key. I felt like sleeping. I haven't been sleeping for over a week. It's because those damn Gods keep sending me nightmares whenever I started to doze off.

And I was already sleep deprived due to me being an insomniac. Every day I prayed just for a good night's sleep, but NOOOO they just had to be dicks and try to kill me mentally. I knew that I was going crazy. I found myself mumbling about my nightmares of people dying.

I opened the door and kicked my shoes off. I walked upstairs and into my parent's room. Mom's jewelry is probably worth something, but I wasn't going to sell it. She didn't wear much jewelry. Only a few earrings and an engagement ring.

But I never saw the engagement ring before. She never wore it but I saw her always polishing it, but the cloth always covered it. Hailey said she saw it before, but she never told me what it looked like.

It was probably the usual, a diamond ring or the main one be a diamond and then little diamonds surrounding it. I opened the door and walked to her jewelry box. On top of it was a little grey box.

I found it odd, she usual kept it in the jewelry box. I only saw the box and as a kid, I was always afraid to open it for some reason.

And I found myself picking up the box and I was about to open it. I was sitting on their bed. I took a deep breath and opened it. The lid snapped open and it wasn't what I expected.

There were no diamonds. None at all. Instead there was a single round emerald resting on a silver band. (A/n: I forgot if it was gold or silver, so I just said silver.) And then a slip of paper fell from it.

I bent down and picked it up. It was a little roll of paper. I unrolled it and the only words on there were: _You're eyes are beautiful._

What the fuck did that mean? I looked at the ring. Then I remembered that my mom's eyes were that same emerald color. I was confused at first but then I felt a coy smile spread across my face.

It turns out my father had a bit of a romantic in him. I opened the jewelry box and gently put it in like it was a bomb or something.

Then I realized. 'Hey, I'm in a bed.' Or 'OH MY GOD I AM SO FRACKIN' TIRED.' Anyway I felt my eyelids get heavy and my world went dark.

This time, I was left alone.

**Hailey's POV**

Mom's head cocked up. "What did you say?" But I didn't have to say anything cause she looked out the window and screamed.

"Oh my gods!" She headed out the door and just stood there watching. Dad wasn't looking up but then I opened the window and shouted, "DAD!" He looked up at my direction but then he saw mom.

The frown on his face turned into a smile. They walked to each other and he pulled her in for an embrace. His head rested on her head and she buried her face in his chest.

I turned around and pretended not to listen to what they were saying, but I heard every word.

"I missed you so much."

"I did too." Pause. "Gardner, are you crying?" Then… "OW!"

"Yes you idiot! What would you think I'd do? Dance around and be merry?" She let out a small laugh.

"I love you." Dad said suddenly.

"I love you too Trav." He lifted her chin and kissed her. She kissed back.

**Rosie's POV**

No one said anything. I sighed and went back to my seat. I noticed that some of the campers were moving away from me.

I sighed but didn't glare. I was used to this. But I didn't think that everyone here would be homophobes.

The meal went on and everyone stayed silent. Even the Hermes kids, who were usually the loudest. I gritted my teeth and got up, threw my stuff away and stormed out of there.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea like Hector said it was. I walked up the hill to get to Thalia's tree and I just sat there and closed my eyes.

I wondered if the Demeter cabin would kick me out. How many people went to camp here anyway? Hmm, maybe about 100 or so, I don't know. Gods, I wish this was much easier.

And how is it possible that no one in camp history was gay, bi, or lesbian? There were hundreds and hundreds of people who passed by here and none of them were?

How did that even make any sense? I started tugging gently at my hair but then silently scolded myself and removed my hands from my hair.

The day went on and by the time is was near sunset, I decided to go back and face the lights.

I slid down the hill and landed in the soft grass. I got up and started walking down to my cabin, but then I felt someone grab onto me.

I looked up and I saw some of the Ares kids dragging me somewhere. "What the fuck?" I snapped.

"Shut up fag!" Sam, an Ares kid snapped back. I tried to break away but they were too strong.

Then I recognized where they were taking me, the boy's bathroom. "What are you going to do to me?" I kept struggling to get out but it was no use.

They dragged me into the boy's bathroom and not only the Ares kids were here, but the other cabin boys except for the Hermes and Demeter boys.

My eyes went wide. Where they going to do what I thought they were going to. They threw me into a stall and tied my arms and legs. "This isn't going to make me straight!" I yelled. I started panicking as they started fighting over who would go first.

But then I remembered what I could do that they couldn't do. The stall door opened and this boy named Robbie from the Eris cabin stood there with a cruel smile on his face.

But I had something up my sleeve. I managed to middle finger him with both hands and I said. "Teleport bitch."

I teleported and I found myself outside of the Demeter cabin. I stormed in and everyone gasped and looked at me. "You all knew, didn't you?" I yelled. I felt the tears coming down my cheeks.

They all stayed silent but their stares averted from me. I went to my bunk and started to pack my things. I thought they were my friends. But clearly they didn't want anything to do with me.

I packed everything and stormed out. I walked towards the entrance of camp, but this time, I wasn't entering.

And I didn't think I'd be entering that entrance again. They could get a new camp leader, cause I was resigning.

I had made history today. The first lesbian half-blood and even though it wasn't today, the first female camp leader.

I called the taxi company and then I called the big house. Rachel picked up.

"Rachel, tell Chiron that I'm leaving camp." I said between sniffs. I heard her gasp.

"Why?"

"I almost got fucking raped!" I choked between sobs. "I can't go back there. I have been picked on, iced coffee threw on me, threw against walls, but this is the last fucking straw."

"Why were they trying to rape you?"

"To try to make me straight! All the boys tried to, except for the Hermes and Demeter boys!" My cab came by and I walked in. The cabbie looked at me with a weird look.

I told him the address of Jacob's apartment and we started moving further and further from camp. "Rachel, I have to go now." I hung up and tried to collect myself.

**Rachel's POV**

I put the phone back on its stand and stood there in shock. Why would they do that? I was all for gay rights and found it weird that there were no gay or lesbian half-bloods. Well, intill Rose said that she was a lesbian.

I got out of my room and stormed into Chiron's office. "You just lost your camp leader." I said. He looked up.

"What? What happened?" He asked putting down his coffee.

"She almost got raped by almost all the boy population of camp." I answered. His mouth hung open.

"What? How…"

"They were trying to make her straight." I replied. For someone wise, he was pretty slow.

He got up and walked out of his office. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm calling a meeting." He said. "Where is Rose?"

"She's going home." I said. He didn't say anything back. I walked back to my room and closed the door.

I was still disturbed that something like that happened at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rosie… Now I have a rant:<strong>

**Ok, so I was on Fanfiction reading stories and stuff but then when I came across a story, the only thing that they had to say in their end note was. "If I get 10-15 reviews than I will update." And that made me just mad. **

**You see kids, that's what I call a review whore. I mean, I like reviews as much as the next person. It actually makes me really happy. But I don't go around begging for them like that. And then these review whores go around and say shit like that. **

**Like the next chapter, they demanded 15-20 reviews or they wouldn't update. And that was just pushing it so much that it ripped. Why the fuck would you do that? If you like writing and you want people to love your writing than you wouldn't need people to review your story as much times just to write another chapter! **

**All that matters is that you have committed readers reading you're material. Doesn't that make a person happy enough? **

**So that is the end of my rant. And saying that, I would like to thank all of you who reads this story. Even if you review or not. Cause I know that you read and it makes me feel really lucky that people want to read my stuff. So I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 So thanks for reading and peace! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: YOU BETTER READ THE END NOTE.**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up and I took the jewelry box and teleported back home. It felt good to get a few hours of sleep.

I dug in my pocket and pulled out the keys and opened the door. But as I was shutting it, a foot stopped it from shutting.

The door swung open and Rosie was there and her eyes were all red and puffy. Then I noticed she had her suitcase with her and laptop bag.

"Aren't you supposed to be at camp?" I asked.

"You don't look as sleep deprived." She said, not answering my question.

"Well, I slept, and you didn't answer my question." She sighed.

"I left camp." She said. "Now leave me alone." She turned to leave but I took her arm and tugged her back to me.

"Tell. Me. Why." She stared at me for a long time but looked down and sighed.

"I came out today at camp. It didn't turn out so well." She paused and let out a sob. "They tried to make me straight by raping me."

"What?" I yelled. "THEY RAPED YOU?" I felt like punching the wall.

"No! They didn't! I teleported out of there." Good, she was using her brain. "But I couldn't take it. I had so many horrible things to happen to me because of my sexuality, but this was the last fucking the straw!"

I was still mad but I felt glad that she made the right choice to leave. Just then the phone rang. I let go of her arm and she ran into her room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Jacob." It was Rachel. "Is your sister ok?" In the background I heard Chiron yelling. It was weird hearing him yell, he was usually such a peaceful, uh, thing.

"Yea. I think so." I looked at the newspaper that happened to be sitting on the coffee table. On the front cover I saw a familiar face. Alexander Jackson. I picked it up and started reading a bit.

"Good." She said. "Listen, I have to go, I'll call you later when Chiron stops yelling. Bye." She hung up and I put the phone down and squinted my eyes trying to make out what it said on the paper.

This is what I made out.

_**Alexander Jackson: **__Creates his first building at the age of 24! Turn to page 19 for more._

I turned to page 19 and read. It turned out that Jackson finished college before any of us early and now was creating his first ever building. He's going to name it, Athena's Wisdom. Kiss up.

But why not anything after Poseidon? He was the only one I didn't really hate cause he never really said anything to me and hasn't drowned me whenever Croft and Caleb drag me to the beach.

That reminded me. I picked up my phone and dialed Abbie. After three rings I got a voice. "Hola?"

"Hey Abbie, how's Spain?" She ran away to Spain. They got married last year, but she found out he was cheating on her and then ran away cause she couldn't take it anymore. Since of the long distance calls, I could only call her once a month.

"I think he found me."

"What do you mean?" I asked ignoring that she didn't answer my question. I remembered that Reese told me that he was filming in Europe, but I didn't think it would be in her little town on the outskirts of Barcelona.

"I seen his face around here. I know it!"

"What if you're just being a little paranoid?" I said.

"I'M NOT! I SWEAR I SEEN HIM AROUND!" She yelled. Then I heard a baby who was crying in the background. "Shit."

"Why is there a baby in the background?" She sighed.

"That's Anita Francesca Robinson." She muttered. She sang something in Spanish and I was guessing it was a lullaby to the baby.

"His baby?" She sighed again.

"Yes! Didn't you hear me say the last name?" She muttered something else in Spanish. "Wait; let me send you a picture of her." She hung up. And I waited. Everything was still sinking in, my sister being almost raped, Alex actually doing something with his life, and Reese's little girl that he doesn't even know about.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up and opened up the message. I saw a little baby about one or two months old. She had her mother's tan skin but had her father's eyes and hair. If Reese was here he'd say she was beautiful.

But any father would say that right? I leaned back and closed my eyes. Wouldn't it be lovely to have a daughter? I could picture her now, a blank canvas of a person waiting to be created into a masterpiece.

Most men would say that they wanted a son. But this man wanted a daughter. I smiled. A daughter named Desiree. But too bad she wouldn't be born. Did I say this already, oh yea I did.

**Hector's POV**

I was scared. I kept flinching whenever Chiron's voice rose. I volunteered to go first when doing the whole raping thing, but I was planning to get her out of there.

If it was someone else then I wouldn't have said yes and joined the journey, but I wanted to protect her. Even though we had nothing romantic going on she was my best friend.

I looked through my fringe and saw all the boys around me looking nervous. Chiron never acted like this before.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DO THAT DISGRACEFUL ACT UPON YOUR OWN KIND?" He shouted. "THE GODS WOULD BE OFFENDED BY YOUR ACTS!"

The more he yelled the more I broke down. I felt tears running down my cheeks. This was all my fault. If I didn't stop her from coming out than this whole thing wouldn't have happened.

But she looked so happy when she told me about her coming out to the mortal world. And I was miserable. I could hardly call myself a child. I wasn't a people person, most of the Aphrodite kids despised me and Hebe children were usually best friends with them and unlike the usual Hebe child, I wasn't all happy and optimistic. I had depression and I was a pessimistic.

All of my siblings tried to make me feel better cause they were generally nice people. I was thankful for them. Not many of the Hebe boys went to the rape fest. I told them that I was going to protect Rosie and they all smiled and wished me luck. Most of them were ok with her being lesbian.

So it couldn't hurt coming out, right? I felt my fingers twitching and my eyebrows did the same thing.

I couldn't take it anymore. I forced myself to get up and I started to leave. "Where are you going Mr. Young?" I stopped in my tracks and my fingers started twitching even more.

"I'm leaving. I don't think I need to stay." I said as loud as I could muster. I could hear the murmurs of my peers.

"Shy Hector finally speaking up eh?"

"What a fag." I glared at the person who said that. Was I that transparent?

"Then Mr. Young, why do you think so?" Chiron questioned me.

"I tried to protect her sir." I answered. If he was going to play the Mister game then I would play his game.

"Is that so Mr. Young?"

"Yes sir, she's my best friend." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so? I thought she was a past girlfriend." This was my chance, don't be a pussy Hector!

"She was a beard Chiron. She was my beard as I was her beard." Silence. The same silence that was in the dining hall. It was rather eerie. "Now I must get going, have a good day."

I walked out of the big house and all the girls and the younger boys were sitting there. The looked up and saw me.

"What happened?" I stared at my fingers, which were still twitching.

"Oh you know what happened." I say back. "You all do." I trudged back to the Hebe cabin ignoring all of their questions. I was going to be ran out of camp by the homophobe campers, I would be homeless if I told my dad that I was gay, and if I didn't tell him then I would be unhappy and that 30 year old gay guy who had a wife and kids.

But even after all of that, I felt a weight taken off my shoulders. For the first time I felt happy. Happier when I found out about another half-blood, well tri-blood that was a lesbian. I opened the door to my cabin.

My physiatrist, Isabel kept asking me every time I came to her office, "Hector, why are you so sad?" And I'd always answer.

"I don't know Isabel." I'd always answer that whenever she asked.

"You do know Hector." She'd say. But that was the truth, I honestly didn't know. But now I knew why I was like that, being gay and in the closet was killing me.

The Hebe children looked up and said their hellos and I said hello back. I took off my shirt and jeans and slid into bed. It had come into my attention that I was tired from the events that happened today.

I just hoped that I would be spared.

That was a foolish thing to say. I found myself being slammed against the wall of the arena. "Don't hurt me." I whispered, but it was a useless thing to say. I was pushed up against the ground.

Feet collided with my stomach, fists slammed onto my face. I yelled out in pain and felt the familiar metallic taste in my mouth. Was I freakin' dying?

But then I heard the sound of someone yelling. "GET OFF HIM!" Slowly the boys walked away and I sat up and felt one of my eyes that hurt.

I looked up and saw Rachel there. I got up. "I thought this was camp, not high school." She let out a dry laugh and handed me some ambrosia. I gladly took it and slowly everything stopped hurting.

"I think I should leave too." I muttered.

"It's your choice, not mine." She said. I nodded and said goodbye and went to the Hebe cabin and started packing everything.

One of my sisters's, Carla, noticed I was packing and asked me why. "Listen, unlike you, being all straight and shit, I just got beat up because I like dicks." Her eyes got wide.

"What?" She touched my face, I guess the ambrosia didn't work that well. I felt her thumb smooth over my cheek. "You can't leave! The outside world isn't safe!"

"Well this world isn't safe either isn't it Carla?" I rested my fingers on my temple. "I just got the shit beaten out of me! You tell me, is that fucking safe?" She paused and looked at me.

"No…" I zipped up my bag and started walking.

"Good, you finally get the clue."

"But wait!" I stopped walking. "Hector, if you need anything, come back, it's for the better."

"Thanks Carl." I said. "But tell everyone I said goodbye. To anyone who really cares now."

I walked out of the cabin and I felt the stares of the others on me. I heard them sneer and laugh at me. I kept my eyes straight forward and walked out. I pulled out my phone and dialed the Big House. It went to voicemail.

"It's Hector Young. I'm leaving this fucking camp." And then I hung up.

**Rachel's POV**

It was a sad thing. I kept replaying the voicemail that Mr. Young left one minute ago. It was short and brief but it proved the point.

I thought we moved on with the ignorance when New York passed the law on gay marriage. But I haven't been in high school in such a long time. I guess the ignorance still was around.

I stopped the voicemail and headed in Chiron's office. "I think you'd want to listen to the voicemail." I said.

"Why?" He asked. He had just come back from teaching archery.

"Just… Listen." I left his office and didn't bother to wait for him to come out. I was going to let him think about why Hector left.

**A few months later.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Be my girlfriend?" She smiled and opened her mouth, but then we were interrupted by something.

A loud roar erupted in central park and we sprung up. "What's that?" She yelled. I looked up and a Griffin was standing there.

"Jacob Miles Stoll." It hissed. "Be prepared to die!" I smacked my forehead.

"Shit." I grabbed for my sword and she grabbed for her bow and arrows. She grabbed and arrow and pulled it back on the string and shot right at the torso. It squawked in pain and started flying above us.

"Maia." I rose up and pulled rose to level with it. "Come on you big chicken, are you afraid?" It growled and lunged towards me and it barely got me and it tore off part of my shirt.

I did a side attack but it dodged and started for the ground. The arrows kept coming and she started pinning it on the ground. I flew towards the ground and skidded across the grass. Once I came to a stop (of falling) I got up and ran towards the beast.

Then I saw it attack her. "ANGIE!" She screamed and I kicked it off her and started stabbing. The griffin made one last squawk and then died.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled and laughed.

"Jacob, I said yes."

"Yes to what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is your ADHD that bad?"

"Yes Angie, it is." She laughed and kissed me.

"I said yes to be your girlfriend." I smiled.

"Even after this?"

"Yes."

"Even when you know I'm going mental and I talk to animal's cause of that and wake up in the middle of the night and just start rambling to myself?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Even when you know you have a bigger chance of dying?" She paused and played with the unbuttoned part of my shirt.

"Yes Jacob. Even if that happens." My hung right open. She looked up and laughed. Then with one hand she shut my jaw and then smoothed it against my jawline that I didn't shave today and then leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled her closer by the waist and kissed her back. After 13 sweet seconds we parted and then I remembered about the mortals and what they saw. I snapped and soon they went back to their business.

"And do you know what we should do to celebrate this occasion?" She asked me.

"No, what?" She smiled and whispered something in my ear. "Sure, that'd be really nice." And then we teleported to my house and did something sexual. (A/N: Omg why did I put it that way, but I'm gonna keep it anyway. Oh yea, if you didn't catch my or Jacob's drift, they had sex. Don't give me that look! They're twenty freaking four.)

**Rosie's POV**

I lay on my stomach on my bed. I hated homework. And it didn't get easier in college. I don't know how Jacob got through it, but I guess he got his arty homework so he was happy.

I wondered what Hailey would do for college. She seemed like the kind of person who didn't need to go to college. I remembered that she was applying for a college that majored fashion industry and was planning to take over MS fashion when Grandma died. And Grandma agreed to that.

I don't know how that made Jana feel but she was kinda mad I guess. I took my phone and started playing Angry Birds: Space but then focused myself to focus.

I read a couple of pages but soon I found myself looking out the window. The leaves were turning orange and red and I saw one falling out of a tree. I checked my alarm clock, it was 6:10 P.M.

I've been in here since three! I had to get out. I got out of bed and slipped on my pea coat and leather boots.

I walked to the campus coffee shop and that's when I heard my name. I turned around. But to my relief, it was one of my mortal friends, Ben. Or who I would like to call, 'Benny Boy.'

"Oh hello Benny Boy." I said with a coy smile.

"Don't call me that." I tapped his nose.

"You saying that makes me want to say that even more Benny Boy." He sighed.

"If you weren't lesbian I'd think you'd be flirting with me." He did some kind of fake pout thing and crossed his arms.

"Awww Benny Boy, you would have a girlfriend if you weren't trying to get some girl who is out of your league!"

"HEY! Yvette isn't out of my league!" Then another voice came up.

"Yes she is, you're like a 6 and she's like a 10."Ben turned around and two twins Justin and Amie were standing there. Unlike my brother and sister, they looked alike. Both had curly brown hair, dimples, and almost violet eyes. People say they got these eye tattoos to make them that color.

The person who said that was Amie. "Besides, she's a skank." Justin added.

"Yes." The both said. Then they turned to me.

"Where are you going Rose?" Justin said.

"The coffee house." I replied. Amie smiled.

"Good, I was going too." We linked arms. "Shall we go now?" We turned to both boys and stuck out our tongues. She pecked me on the cheek and we skipped away.

Yes, skipped. Amie Smith was my new girlfriend. She wasn't lesbian though, she was bi. But I loved her the same way. We walked into the coffee shop and ordered our drinks and waited.

Amie picked up a newspaper and started reading out loud. "Alexander Jackson does it again." She smiled but I took the paper from her in shock. There I saw Alex standing there in front of this fancy building.

"I know this guy." I mutter. She looked at me.

"You really do?" I sat back in my chair. It was a lie; I didn't know this person anymore. "Read the rest of this." I handed over the paper and she took it. She huffed but went on.

"Alexander Jackson had done it again; Jackson has constructed his second building which is going to be called, Olympia Plaza. It is to be a hotel and the grand opening is on November 23, a Saturday. And Jackson will be there himself for a meet and greet. Such famous people like-" But I cut her off.

"We have to go!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" The barista said our orders and we got up and got our drinks.

"Because I want to see my old friend again." I said. But my voice was bitter.

"I'm guessing that he isn't really a friend anymore." I stayed silent but then I heard her say. "You're crushing your coffee cup." I looked down and stopped tightening my grip on it. It was squished but still useable.

I took a sip and listened to Amie talk about when she and Justin were younger and fought a lot. "He used to take my Barbie dolls and chop off all of their hair and bit off their fingers." She laughed. "And then I took all of his videogames and set them on fire. Ohhh the good times."

I smiled. "I remember this one time when Jacob ate the last of the honey-nut cheerios and didn't save any for my older sister Hailey."

**FLASHBACK OF AWKARDNESS…. Yea.**

Hailey walked into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes. She opened the cabinet and then screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed. I looked at Jacob, whose mouth was full of honey-nut cheerios. She walked into the living room. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She asked again.

_"I ate them all." _Jacob said with a full mouth.

"AND DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOR ME?"

_"You could get your own ya bitch." _He swallowed the cereal. _"Couldn't you just go to your boyfriend's house and steal some from him?" _He was a dead man by the time I heard her laughing.

Laughing hysterically. She walked back into the kitchen and then there was an eerie silence.

I stared at the T.V. that was showing Doctor Who and watched for a moment. We were watching the really old ones like season six. At that time Doctor who was at 25 seasons and still running strong.

Now at my college days, it was at season 34. But anyway, on with the flashback.

After 15 minutes Jacob got up to put his bowl in the sink, but then as we started walking, hands flew on his neck.

He fell to the floor and Hailey sat on top of him choking him. "CALLING ME A BITCH AND EATTIN' ALL OF MY CEREAL? YOU GONNA DIE." The ceramic bowl shattered and Jacob's hands flew to her hands trying to pry them off of him.

_"Ack… I'm… ACK… sorry!" _They were both 13. And for some reason, Hailey had an iron grip. And then I started screaming.

Dad and mom came running down stairs. "Do you guys realize what time it is!" Dad yelled.

Hailey looked over her shoulder and got off of Jacob. "Yea, it's 4:00 A.M. So?" We all gave both of them confused looks. Mom and Dad looked at each other and mom rested her forehead on dad's shoulder.

"It's your fault they're crazy you know." She said although it was muffled. Jacob got up and rubbed his neck and gave Hailey a look and she gave him a pleasant smile back. Dad smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I know Gardner. They wouldn't be my kids if they weren't." And to this day I still have no idea why mom was so surprised.

**END OF AWKWARD FLASHBACK…**

Amie laughed. "Wow, your family is more interesting than mine." I smiled.

"Yeaaa, they sure were." She gave me a look.

"Were?" I started absentmindedly twirling my hair.

"Yeaaa, I only have my brother and cousin left."

"Did they all disown you cause you're a lesbian?" She asked angrily. I nearly spit out all of my coffee. I took a deep breath and swallowed so I wouldn't spit out anything.

"Naah, they all died." Then she spit out all of her coffee and onto me.

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry!" She grabbed a nearby napkin and started dabbing my face with it. I wiped the coffee from my eyes.

"It's ok."

**Saturday.**

**Alex's POV**

Everything was great. I had a fabulous woman next to me named Simone, who had long wavy brown hair and green eyes.

_"Don't you love them like that Alex? Especially the one you killed?" _Ugh conscience shut up!

I'm shaking hands with all these famous people. I'm living the good life. Everything is perfect. Then the great Reese Robinson walks towards me with his wife. For some reason she looks miserable.

"Great job on this whole thing!" He said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll be staying here soon, right Abbie?"

She put on a smile. "Yea babe." She let go off his arm. "Ummm I got to take this call." She walked away and we talked for a while. But at the corner of my eye I saw a flash of honey-blonde zipping by.

And whenever I looked at the direction of the flash the person wouldn't be there. It couldn't be Jacob; the hair was too long and thin. Then who could it be?

Reese walked away and then I saw her. "Hello Alexander, miss me?" I turned around and an older, sexier Rosalie Stoll was standing there. Cause face it, she had no sex appeal when she was younger, she had a sex appeal of a baby chick.

"R-Rosie? How did you find me?" She rolled her eyes.

"There's something called a newspaper, ever read it?" Something told me that this wasn't sweet Rosie anymore.

"Leave." I said firmly. She smiled.

"Why? The party's just starting?" She grabbed a glass champagne from a passing by waiter and took a sip. "Ooo, bubbly."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"18."

"That's not of legal age to drink alcohol." I said as I took away the drink. She rolled her eyes again.

"Aw come on Jackson, haven't you done anything illegal in your life?" Then her face turned stern. "Like murder my own sister. Your own girlfriend that you fucking cheated on."

And then I cracked. "SHUT UP!" All eyes turned on me. I did a fake laugh and turned back to the younger woman. "Listen." I said in a hushed whisper. "You need to leave now. You are ruining the evening."

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine Mr. Jackson, I will leave. I'll just tell everyone at camp that you're afraid of me, a meek woman like me." I glared at her and she turned to leave.

But then she turned to me. "Oh yea, Alex, if you want to cut yourself from our world, then you shouldn't name things that you make connected to our world, it just doesn't work that way, you're a smart boy, figure it out."

She said the words, 'teleport and soon she was gone from the facility. I went back to the party and started conversations. But my conscience kept talking to me.

I hated that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thanks for reading! So important things: 1. One of my lovely readers, <strong> **shiningstar982-fierymockingjay, made a songfic about Hailey called ****Everything is Ending**** based off the song by Chameleon Circuit. (remember, Hailey's favorite song. IT'S REAL! LISTEN TO IT!) So I want you all to go to that story and read it! It's is mega awesome and stuff. Leave nice comments for her cause I'm sure she'd love them! **

**2. There is a poll on my profile page on who your favorite character from this story is, so if you want to tell me, then go on that pole. **

**3. School is starting on the 24****th**** so expect frequently less updates. **

**So yea, that is all, thanks for reading and peace!**


	32. Chapter 31: The end

**Chapter 31: The end**

**Two years later…**

**Jacob's POV**

It's awkward going to your friend's funeral. Especially when that friend almost raped you in 8th grade.

"Soooo, she died right?" Croft said out of the blue.

"Yea stupid." Caleb said. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "And it's a sad thing, she had really good fashion sense and now I'm stuck with you!"

Then Jesse hit both of them. "All of you shut up! Can't you see we're at a funeral?"

"Actually we're at a wake." I corrected.

"Right whatever, but still, shut it. Reese needs us right now, not those fake people he calls 'friends'." Jesse gestured to the group of people who were complaining about how boring everything was.

I looked over to the casket that held Abbie's dead body. She committed suicide. She didn't tell anyone she was depressed so we had no idea that it was coming.

Earlier today Abbie's family came to see her. Her mother and her three brothers almost killed Reese and his security guards had to haul them away. And I was pretty sure they were swearing at him in Spanish.

And he still doesn't know about Anita. I decided to get up and sit next to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked even though it was a stupid question.

"Why did she kill herself?" He asked. I leaned back.

"She had depression, depression can get serious Reese, so she decided to make herself kick the bucket." I stared at the casket. "You know she kept so many things from you. So many things." He sat up.

"Like what?" I closed my eyes.

"Well like you had a daughter, no scratch that, you have a daughter. Her name is Anita and she's been living with me since the night Abbie came back from Spain."

**ANOTHER AWKWARD FLASHBACK…**

The doorbell rang and I groaned but got out of bed. I noticed Angie was watching me. I slipped on my boxers and stumbled out of my room to the front door.

"What?" I yelled as I opened the door. No one interrupted me while I slept NO ONE. Or as Hailey would say, no one interrupts me while I slumber.

"Wow Jacob, soo mean." I looked up and Abbie was standing there with a bundle of blankets in one hand and luggage next to her feet.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked. Then I realized I sounded like my parents.

"I know what time it is! But I need to talk to you before I go back home." She said softly. "Now, can you let me in?"

I got out of the way and she walked in and sat on my couch. "Jacob, do I ask for anything from you?" She asked.

"No, not ever." I sat down across from her.

"That's right, well this time I have to ask you a favor." She looked at me. "I want you to take care of Anita." I just sat there.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want Anita to know who her father is. Cause I know he'll take her in and make her famous. And I don't want that life for her. I'll come over and visit her from time to time, and it's alright if you say no…" But I stopped her there.

"Fine, I will." She looked at me surprised. And I could get why she came to me, Croft wouldn't know what to do with the thing, Caleb would just go like, "GURL, YOU CRAZY?" and Jesse would probably end up killing her by taking care of it.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yea, who else would you take her to?" I got up and took the baby from her arms. But then she clutched onto it.

"Wait! Can I say goodbye?" I shrugged.

"Ok." She turned from me and started talking to the baby.

"Anita, this is your new home, you'll be happy here. Mama will miss you." She kissed the baby on the forehead and it made a cooing noise. "Goodbye." She handed the baby to me and she wiped the tears from her face.

She turned to leave but before she did, "Jacob, thank you, you're a really great friend." She smiled. "Bye." She left and I watched her leave. I closed the door and walked back into my room.

"Hey Ann, I have something for you." She got up and turned on the lamp.

"What is that?"

I smiled. "A baby." Her eyes opened wide.

"Did you steal that from the street?"

"What! No! What mother would take her baby out in the middle of the night?" Well, Abbie would. She covered herself with the blankets on the bed since you know, she was naked.

"Then why do you have a baby?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh, my friend gave me her."

"And you're gonna keep her?"

"Awww come on Angie, don't you think she's cute." I handed her over the baby and she looked at it.

She was silent for a really long time but she was playing with Anita. "Yeaaa I guess she's kinda cute."

And then the baby started crying.

**END OF ANOTHER AWKWARD FLASHBACK. Brought to you by RedVines, RedVines, what the hell can't they do?**

He sat there in silence. "Dude, hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He started crying. "That was my daughter too."

"You're acting like your daughter's dead."

"What else did she keep from me?" I swallowed this was harder than I thought.

"She wanted to leave you."

"Then why didn't she? She could have left, she could have! She wouldn't be dead if she left!"

"She did already; she left you and went to Spain ok? But then you just had to go find her again and make her go back." I yelled. "Do you know what Reese; she knew that you wouldn't let her leave, and another reason why she couldn't leave cause she loved you too much to leave. What did you do to make her kill herself?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed frustrated. "Ok dude, I know that I messed up, but I have no idea what I did!"

"You cheat on her. But yet she tolerated it, didn't she?" He looked at me confused.

"I wasn't cheating on her; I was having sex with… Oh never mind."

"By time you realized it." I muttered. "I guess she had enough of that shit and decided to kill herself." I look at him and he just looks at the casket.

"Can you show me my daughter?" He asked. I got up.

"Yea sure, I'll tell her that you're going to visit her." I looked at my watch. "Well this wake is ending soon so I probably should get going. Bye Reese." Left and teleported home to my wife and Anita.

I moved out of the apartment and now Rosie lives there. Now I live in a house. I appeared in front of the door and dug out my keys and walked in.

I opened the door and Anita came and hugged my legs. "Whoa Anita." I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and asked.

"Where's mommy?" I frowned.

"Anita, your mommy's gone." She gave me a confused look.

"Where did she go?" She asked. I picked her up and sat her down on the couch.

"Your mommy is in a better place." I didn't use the word 'died' cause I think she still doesn't know what died means.

"Where is this place? I want to go too!" She started jumping up and down in her seat.

"No, no, you can't go where your mommy is, your too young." She looked at me confused.

"Why?" I sighed; I guess I should say the word died now.

"Cause she's dead." She silent for a long time.

"Dead?"

"Yes Anita, dead." Her eyes get wide and watery. She didn't make any noise which is odd for her cause she can't stay still and always has to make noise. "Do you know you have a daddy?" I asked changing the subject.

She looked at me. "I do?" I gave her a small smile.

"Yes, and he's going to visit you today." She didn't say anything except.

"Ok." I saw Angie's head pop around the corner but when my eyes met hers, the head disappeared. Anita hopped off of the couch and made her way upstairs. When I got up to go to my home studio, I felt myself getting pulled back.

"Why did you tell her?" Angie demanded.

"She has the right to know, and she took it well, she didn't break down or anything!" She still looked pissed off.

"That wasn't how I was raised." Oh so were bringing up the, 'that is how I was raised' card.

"So you were lied to." She looked flustered.

"You were lied to too!" I rolled my eyes.

"That is true, but that was only one time, the rest of my time, my parents would be frank with me. And that one time was that my twin sister would host Gaea and end up dying, yea, great stuff to tell a little kid Angie."

She didn't say anything so I walked away.

**Angie's POV**

Yea, he had a point, I could just imagine now Mr. and Mrs. Stoll telling him, "Hey, son, your sister is evil."

It wouldn't turn out good. Jacob wouldn't be the Jacob he was today. But I never have met Mr. and Mrs. Stoll. Hailey said they were great, so did Jacob and Rosie, but nothing really else, now I realize that the Stoll's kept to themselves even though they were so lively.

I guess cause they lived life on the camera that they wanted to keep quiet about their lives. Because if you go on Wikipedia and type in, Jacob Stoll, the only thing it says is his birthdate, what he does for his career, his childhood muteness, and family. Nothing else. There's pictures of him, but only few, like one when he was a little boy about 6 or 7 and he was just sitting on the curb of his street drawing on the sidewalk him looking into the camera blankly, then him as a teenager about 15 or 16 walking with his twin sister somewhere, and then an adult him at the art museum talking to a curator, all of those pictures where from a celebrity gossip magazine.

30 minutes later the doorbell rings. I get up and open the door. There, Reese Robinson stands. "Come in." I say. He walks in and at the top of the stairwell I see Anita sitting there with a raggedy old rabbit that she had for a few years.

We have small talk, but then he brings up his daughter.

"Can I see my daughter?" I turn pale, how does he know about Anita? He sees how I react and tells me that Jacob told him.

Before I could stand up I hear a small voice. "Are you my daddy?" I looked to the direction of the voice and Anita was standing at the foot of the stairs. Damn it, did Jacob teach her how to quietly sneak up on people.

Jacob always does that to me. It gets annoying. They both stare at each other for a long time.

"Yea, I'm your daddy."

**Rosie's POV**

I hated college. For the fact that I was still in college. I looked at all the papers, 10 of those papers, on the desk, all of them were job offers, and I still had two more years to go. I remember one asking for a teaching job but I couldn't teach kids, I would just get frustrated and kick them all out.

I don't know how my dad even taught us French and how my mom sometimes guest teaches at colleges. But then again, Dad kept talking to us in French intill we could all speak fluently back to him. And when we switched back to English after all that, he would usually start speaking in French just to annoy mom when he was talking to her. But then she'd get close to him, grab his arm and bite it.

I don't know how hard she bit it but she always ended up pinned against the wall and he'd be speaking sexy French to her. And they'd be sexy dirty things but really quiet that only she could hear but usually I got really quiet and heard. And then mom would get the clue that he was saying things like that and would say.

"I really hate you." But she would say that with a smile.

"Gardner, I know you do, and I love it." This time he'd say it in English and soon they would end up in the bedroom.

Buuuut moving on… I still had three more years to go to finish college. I closed my text book and jumped out of bed and stretched out. Amie and I weren't dating anymore but we were still friends.

Today was the wake of Abbie Robinson, I heard she killed herself by hanging herself, or shooting, I didn't really get it straight. I looked outside, it was snowing. I walked to my window and just looked outside. It was almost Christmas; I would go home for the holiday season tomorrow.

I smiled at the thought of Hailey just running in the snow in her PJ's. I remember mom yelling at her for almost catching frostbite on her fingers and toes, but every year she would do it anyway. She would end up soaked but she said it was extremely fun. Or for the other times she'd say that she was trying to find the Doctor and the TARDIS, even though she knew it wasn't real.

She had a fantasy of being taken away by the doctor and running from aliens, she was odd but she wouldn't be Hailey Stoll if she wasn't.

I wondered how Hector was, ever since I left camp for good I haven't made any contact with him. I wondered if he ever came out, to camp, to his dad, but I guess I'll never know.

I kept remembering the night when I went to go visit Jackson, since that night he has become more successful. He never looks guilty. And I wonder how could he? I lived with so many regrets yet he looks like he doesn't have any? How does he do it?

**April 17****th**

**Still Rosie's POV**

You know, I'd expect to go to funerals when I was older, like 30 or something, but nooo that just couldn't happen.

To be exact I was at Mr. and Mrs. Jackson's funeral. Mrs. Jackson died in a building accident, and Mr. Jackson, heartbroken, took his own life. And yet, the most important person in their lives weren't there.

Alexander Jackson. Their own son wasn't at his parent's funeral. And yet me and Jacob were. Shocking really.

The caskets get lowered into the ground and everyone is silent. Old campers are here, or what's left of them, the Gods are here too, which is shocking, none of them stand near Jacob and I. Chiron is here and so is Fredrick Chase, Mrs. Chase, Matthew and Bobby Chase are here. The only sounds of crying are coming from Mrs. Jackson.

Dirt gets thrown on the caskets and everyone stands there for a while but then starts to leave. I turn to leave but I feel someone's hands on my shoulder. I turn around. It's Athena.

"I am sending you on a quest." She says gruffly. I stare at her.

"Why me, I thought you hate me." I snapped back.

"Because you're the one who hates him the most." She responded. What did she mean? "I want you to find Alexander Jackson and tell him that he is going to be killed." I remove her hands from my shoulder.

"But I thought you loved him." She gave me a grave look.

"He didn't come to my child's funeral, his own mother. He needs to be punished." She paused. "Now, do you accept?" I stared at her.

"What if I said no?" She smiled.

"Then I would have to kill you." My eyes got wide.

"You would really do that?" She nods. I sigh. "Fine." She disappears and I slowly make my way to my car. I know where he lives, but now I do, Athena put the directions into my mind.

I slowly make my way to his flat. This is wrong, I'm basically killing a person, even if that person is the man that killed my sister.

And as soon as I know it, I'm there. I get out of the car and make my way to his apartment. I keep feeling so guilty the tears roll down my cheeks and I don't know why. Should I be happy that that monster would be taken out of this world?

The elevator doors open and I stagger out. I make my way to his apartment and wipe the tears away. I come to his door, 4G and then force myself to ring the doorbell.

**Alex's POV**

The doorbell rings and I answer it. The door opens and Rosalie Stoll is standing there. "Hello Alex, can I come in." I feel tempted to shut the door on her but I let her in anyway.

She walks to the couch and takes a seat. Then she picks up my mail that I don't check and picks out a fancy letter. "Do you know that it was your parent's funeral today?" She asked. I feel my world drop.

"What!" She closes her eyes.

"It was today." She opened her eyes and looks at me. "They're dead." I sit across from her and cup my head in my hands. "Aaaand apparently you don't read your mail unless if it's bills." She handed me over the invite and I tear it.

She looks at me alarmed and then she says something else. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like crap." She smiles.

"Now you know how it feels." She paused and took a deep breath. "You know how it feels now to have everything taken away from you." She gestures with her hands. "How much it fucking hurts." Her smile is bittersweet. "How much you want it back, how much regrets you have they're back." She starts laughing. Horrible laughter.

"SHUT UP." I yell. Her laughing is put to a silence. She leans back into her chair.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it? You're now 26." She says filling the silence. She waits for me to say anything and goes on. "But I'm pretty sure you won't love this birthday." I looked at her confused. "You're gonna die today."

"What?"

"Your grandmother is mad, she's sending over monsters to kill you."

"Why is she doing this?" I yelled. I remembered that she loved me, right? She smiled and tapped my nose.

"You have been a bad, bad boy Alex, and now you're going to pay the price. But I'm sure you'll be fine, you have your sword right?" But then her smile turns sad. "Oh yea, you threw it away." How does she know all of this?

"Won't you help me?" She sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't my dear Alex, you have to face the lights now." She got up. "Good luck." She started walking but I grabbed her by the wrist.

"No! You aren't leaving!" Then I realized there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Then she said that dreaded word. "Teleport." And soon she was gone.

**No one's POV**

And the next day, Alexander Jackson's body was found in his apartment, maimed…

**Hailey's POV**

I was swing from branch to branch listening to Everything is Ending in my iPod. I sighed. I wish I could find my doctor and be taken away on the TARDIS. But yet, dreams didn't come true.

I let go of a branch and fell on a soft patch of grass, but then I felt my arms being dragged and then my world became dark.

I woke up to find myself in the throne room of Hades. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My arms ached; apparently they weren't gentle on me. "Get up Stoll." I looked up and scowled at the order but got up.

"What do you want Hades?" I growled. Hades sat there on his throne with Persephone, my aunt.

"Watch your mouth girl, the only reason you're in Elysium is because of my nephew, your grandfather made sure of it for you to be there." He said with equal fierceness. He stood up a bit but Persephone touched his shoulders and gave him a look to sit down.

He sighed and sat back down. "Anyway… the reason why you're here is because you're a witness of what Alexander Jackson has done on Earth." My eyes open wide.

"Why? What happened to him?" My heart ached that I still cared about him. Even after all these years. He sighed.

"Foolish girl, he's dead! And he is coming to the judgment stage! And you are a prime example of what he has done on earth!" He gestured to a door. "Now go! I don't have all the time in the world!"

I just stood there in terror and stared at the door. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Persephone. "Darling, you have to go." She said softly. Then she added. "And if you lie, then horrible things will happen to you and your family." Her voice was full of remorse.

I took a deep breath and nodded. She let go of me and gently pushed me towards the door like I needed a little push to get moving. And truthfully, I probably did.

I walked through those doors and a demon told me to sit at the witness box. It was just like a courtroom, except everything was all red and stuff. The courtroom was empty and I just sat there and played with my hair.

But then I heard the doors open. I looked up and saw him walk in. He was looking down and didn't see me. But I felt all my breath taken away. My heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute.

But then he looked up and our eyes met, gray to green. "Hailey?" He breathed. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was a gigantic lump so I had to swallow again, but yet it didn't go away.

The session started and I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, I kept looking at Alex and he didn't look at me.

And then I heard this. "Witness Hailey Karen Stoll; tell me what has Alexander Fredrick Jackson done to you?" I looked down. I couldn't look at him.

"He was my boyfriend." I started. "But then he cheated on me with Katrina Rolf, and then he kissed me and then killed me." I stood up and showed the hole in my dress. "Right on my stomach." Everything was silent. I looked up at Alex, who was staring at me with disbelief. "I'm sorry." I bit my lip so no sobs would escape my lips. "I'm so sorry." And I didn't know why I was saying this.

The judge told me I could go now and I couldn't look at him anymore, I just couldn't. So many regrets. But I knew that he could never love me back no matter what I said.

They took me back to Elysium, to the golden gates. Why did I feel this way about this person? He killed me! He doesn't even fucking love me! The gates opened and I slowly walked in. I felt broken. Ever so broken. So empty, if a dead person could feel empty.

I walked into the gates and started walking to the direction of my house. I was tired, emotionally drained. I felt like I could die again. After a few hours my house came into view and I walked in without a word, went up the stairs, shut my door, and then broke down.

**The final POV. Oh yea, it's a year later and stuff.**

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting in Central Park soaking in the information. Angie was pregnant, with my baby. My kid.

I should feel happy, but I'm not, not at all. That kid is going to live a horrible life. The gods will hate it and punish it or kill it. Then I hear a voice.

"Long time no see Jacob." I open my eyes and see Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." I reply back. She sits on the bench next to me.

"I hear you have a child on the way, that's nice." I sigh.

"It's not." She looks at me confused. "The Gods are just going to be scared that it will be more powerful than them and end up killing it." She stayed silent.

"Hermes won't be scared of it, he'll love her." I looked at her.

"It's a girl?" She smiled and nodded. I smiled for a bit. We sat there for a moment not looking at each other.

"I wish that I could go back in time to the time when everything was fine, when all of my family was here." I blurt out. She looks at me.

"Do you want that?" She asks. "Cause it can be arranged." It's clear that she still likes me.

I shake my head. "No, I mean, yes, I do, but I don't want to go back into time." I paused. "You can't just simply go back and change everything, life doesn't work like that. You just have to keep moving forward, no matter if you want to go back." She stared at me.

"You're right, you can't."

**No one's POV, well, kinda mine.**

The moral of this story is that life isn't perfect like in the movies. Even to the nicest of peoole. No matter if it's fiction or not. And you cannot simply move back in time, just keep moving forward.

I kept getting reviews asking, why? Why did you make this happen? Now you know. And plus, if everything was happy and shit, this wouldn't be a story you'd want to read and it would have no plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thanks for reading! Yes, this is the last chapter. I have no idea what I want to do next on Fanfiction cause all my energy has been focused on this that I couldn't think of anything else that I wanted to write. <strong>

**This was a hard chapter to write cause it's like saying goodbye to your children! And yes, Hailey, Jacob, Alex, and Rosie are like my children. It's sad for them to go, but I wish them well. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope in the future we can see each other again. Peace. **


	33. Chapter 32: NEW STORY

**New story up. It's called The Girl Named Desiree. Ok, thank you for your time.**

**-Kati**


End file.
